The Day Breaks Over Ironrath
by The Obsidian Pen
Summary: A deal was all that was needed for things to get changed, where information that shouldn't be released was taken by someone from far away who should least have it. It doesn't matter anymore, they'll fulfill their contract as they always do. The Forresters will get their help as long as the Akatsuki get their pay, and it would be too far late before their goal was found out.
1. The Deal

.

 **Say Hello To Chapta' 1!**

 **Timewise, if any of you played the Telltale Games GoT, then this is directly after episode 1 (which is after the Red Wedding, but before Joffrey's wedding), but the _story_ begins in the midst episode 3 (a little before Joffrey's wedding), and a few years before the first episode/chapter of the Naruto anime/manga, so it's Nagato's Akatsuki. If you're expecting some redemption or 'I have been tasked to save your pitiful asses by the Sage since the author has a linear view of morals that doesn't fit with GoT', then you are _VERY_ mistaken.**

 **I will do my best to portray the Akatsuki as we know them and let them do what they do best in the GoT world, conquer and operate from the shadows for their own agenda.**

* * *

 **I Know That My Poetry Is Rather Lame; So Instead, Let's See The Akatsuki Ruin The Game**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Deal**

"I. . . I failed," said Ethan Forrester somberly as he floated in darkness, unable to even see his own hands in front of him. Ramsey Snow had killed him, and he should have seen it coming, but didn't. He was far too hopeful that he could settle things with words.

In the end, he only felt a searing pain as the dagger plunged into his throat before hearing his mother's cries, and now there was no lord to lead the Forresters. Especially since the last thing he saw of his life was his younger brother, Ryon, get taken away, and even if he didn't there was little a child could do.

Rodrik and his father were dead, and Asher was a leap of faith if he was even found. His mother was the only strong Forrester, but there wasn't much she could do with a few dozen trained soldiers at best to protect Ironrath. She and Duncan could talk their way through trouble all they want, but the worst of the trouble would be because they couldn't fight back.

"I'm so sorry," Ethan said as tears welled up in his eyes. The future of house Forrester was bleaker than ever, and it was with him at the reigns. Now, the only reigns he had were in this limbo he was cursed to endure. _'And I deserve every single moment of it.'_

It was his failure as a lord that left what's remaining of his family to suffer against Whitehill and the Boltons, and now he would live out this eternity feeling the guilt. Never knowing what happened to his family.

" **What is this?** " a deep voice reverberated around the dead lord. Ethan looked around for a source, but was met with two purple, rippled eyes on a shadowy form. " **Who are you?** " Whichever God this voice belonged to, it didn't sound pleased.

This was far from what he expected. A place in one of the seven hells? After his failure, it might be his route. But seeing one of the Gods, old or new, was far from his ideas of how death would go.

"Which of the seven are you?" Ethan asked with widened eyes.

" **Seven? I asked for your identity,** " the God replied angrily. " **And tell me how you are able to force me into the Magic Lantern Body Technique.**" Again, he sounded less than pleased.

"I don't know what you speak of!" Ethan replied hastily. "I w-was killed just before I was brought into this realm." He was killed? Why hadn't that sunk in until now? _'I'm dead. A rotting corpse on my mother's lap.'_ And Talia was watching him too.

" **Liar,** " the deep voice accused. " **I am as alive as could be, yet you are speaking to me as any other member of Daybreak, something that is impossible unless I allow it.** "

That hadn't sat well with the dead lord. "I died when Ramsey Snow pierced my throat with his dagger." This God was certainly a tedious one. Could it be the Father? "The weeping of my mother and sister was the last thing I heard before coming here. The final moment I saw was my little brother being taken away when my vision faded. Don't accuse me of lying when I could still feel the steel in my neck and the taste of blood on my tongue!"

There was only silence after that outburst. Two purple and calculative eyes observing this person. Who does this brat think he's fooling? The entire concept of speaking with the dead was impossible. Regardless, someone who can hack into his **Magic Lantern Body Technique** needs to be removed.

" **Who are you, boy, and what village do you come from?** " This person could be a civilian, but it sounded impossible. A shinobi being able to do this was more believable than some merchant's child. " **Lie to me, and I will see if the dead still feel pain.** "

The young lord frowned. "I'm Ethan Forrester, Lord-. . . _Former_ Lord of Ironrath," he replied quietly, but decided to ask anyway. "Which God of the seven are you?"

Nagato stood there, trying to recognize the name and village if he heard of it. The Akatsuki had worked as mercenaries with daimyos and village leaders from all over, but the name 'Forrester' hadn't even rang a bell. Even the village's name, Ironrath, was a foreign name other than possibly the Land of Iron, but even then nobody called it Ironrath.

" **I am no God of the seven that you mention. I am Pain, the leader of Daybreak,** " Nagato replied evenly, waiting for some reaction at the name of his mercenary group, but there was none.

A lord who doesn't know of this infamous mercenary group? Either he was lying about being a lord, or he honestly didn't know. One of which was unlikely if you were from a high-standing family in the Elemental Nations. However, he did seem to have a last name, which was mostly found in clans both low and high.

"If you are even a God, I've never heard of one named 'Pain', nor have I heard of your city," the dead Forrester replied. "I am only familiar map of Westeros, so I assume you hail from Essos."

" **No, I don't come from any of those two nations. And Daybreak is mercenary group, not a city.** " Two other nations he hadn't heard of, and a name of a family he didn't recognize. Just what was going on?

"Mercenaries. . ." Ethan mumbled quietly, then looked towards the shadow figure. "Are you alive? Your group, I mean." Ethan was dead, that was certain, but perhaps he could find help for his family another way.

" **Of course.** " The reply was quick, as though answering the simplest question. **"If you are indeed dead, then best you pass on. If you're alive and simply mocking me, I will slowly turn your lie into truth.** "

"No, I can't pass on just yet!" the dead lord shouted. "I need to help what's left of my family. I can't just have the Whitehills and Boltons have their way with them." Especially when considering the Boltons' reputation, and the Whitehills' resentment.

House Forrester had no chance at victory if their only defense was wordplay.

" **Ho~, and what can a spirit of a dead child do?** " Nagato asked condescendingly at the distraught, 'dead' young man, but he was suddenly met with a look of determination on Ethan's face instead of frustration.

After a few seconds of consideration, the dead lord said, "you and your group are mercenaries, correct?" The shadowy figure nodded, knowing what would happen next. "I want to hire your group as an army; every single man."

Nagato couldn't help but raise a brow, even though he doubted this Ethan Forrester could see it. He made it sound as though his group numbered the hundreds or even thousands. Every single man? Guess, he had some bad news to tell Konan, and Zetsu if he was even considered human, let alone a man.

" **And how would a supposed spirit pay us?** "

This caught the young lord by surprise, as though he forgot he was even dead, and even then, the Forresters had little to use for payment except. . .

"Ironwood," the lord replied after a moment. If Ironrath and its assets were defended, then they would have all the Ironwood needed to pay with. "My House has an abundance of Ironwood that we can use to pay you with, but only if you help my family." If this army showed up, Ethan doubted his family would pass up the opportunity to recruit them.

Mother, Duncan, and Maester Ortengryn would find it convenient and would not hesitate to hire them. Ser Royland would be most happy when he hears of an army to help at the gates. Anything as long as there's a chance to fight the Whitehills.

Pain had to hand it to the young lord. He certainly had the bravery to set terms that way to someone as dangerous and powerful as Nagato, even though he didn't know it yet. It was odd he was offering a kind of wood as payment. Lumber was certainly a commodity, but could never truly be considered more valuable than gold or silver.

" **Perhaps I will accept the pay and contract,** " Nagato said, causing the dead lord to seem hopeful. " **However, I have no information on where your homeland's even located. Our lands seem to be _very_ distant from one another.** " This clearly did not sit well with young Ethan, but Pain quickly quelled his frustration. " **There might be a way for me to know, but I would need something from you**."

"Anything. Just tell me what it is, and I'll do it," the former lord said resolutely. He would get his family the help they needed from beyond the grave. So when the only thing the shadowy figure did was stick his arm out, it confused the spirit. "I. . . don't really understand."

This time, Pain was certain Ethan could detect a hint of his amusement. " **Haven't your people ever heard of a handshake when making a deal?** "

A few seconds was all it took for the young Forrester to understand what was said. "Of course. My apologies, ser Pain," he said politely as he awkwardly took the shadowy hand. "What is this you need of me?" He couldn't help but feel slight relief that was able to send help to his family.

" **I'm already taking it,** " Pain said, which caused confusion for Ethan. " **Consider your soul as partial payment from your family.** "

This did little to help his confusion, but when Ethan tried to let go of Nagato's hand, the grip was unyielding. Looking towards the handshake, he saw something that would have haunted any living man. He was being absorbed into the shadow figure.

"What is this!?" he shouted in panic, tugging and trying to draw himself away from Pain, but this technique could not be ceased halfway. "Wait, stop!"

Absorbing his soul sped up, and already memories began filling up Nagato's mind, and plans already began forming. He looked towards the panicked Forrester. " **Daybreak shall fulfil the contract, as we always do,** " he said neutrally, but did nothing to calm the spirit from his shouting. " **What we do afterwards or during then, however, is up to us.** " His words weren't heard, but they were said, and that was what mattered to the Rinnegan user.

A new land far away? A potential hideout that could never be reached without the proper guidance. A nation in chaos so ready to be taken by the Akatsuki that it had to be done. Who else would bring them peace? Certainly not this Baratheon King, but one who understood the people's pain.

Not delaying the process further, he snatched the rest of Ethan's soul, only a quick scream to signify his disappearance from existence. It was surprising that the language was completely different to his own, but they understood each other within the **Magic Lantern Body Technique**.

So within connected minds, words were not only spoken, but also understood what they meant through the mental connection. An interesting feature he hadn't known, one that he couldn't have tested in the Elemental Nations.

Closing his eyes, he focused on the people needed to send a signal. " **Everyone, we must meet,** " Pain said to the surrounding darkness, waiting for the Akatsuki members to answer their call. Konan, of course, was the first to arrive by his side, with only a small nod as they greeted the other before they waited silently.

It took a few seconds, but the first pair had arrived in this mental world.

" **Oi, what's with the sudden call?** " Kisame asked irritably. " **I thought everything was scheduled or some shit.** " Unlike the Kiri-nin, Itachi remained silent and waiting for the events to move forward.

A moment later, the second pair arrived. " **I was supposed to meet my contact in Suna, so bringing me here better not be a waste of time, Pain,** " the hunched Sasori said angrily.

" **I doubt a small break would take too much of your time, old man,** " Deidara quipped, receiving an irritated glare from his partner as a response.

" **Patience. I will start the meeting as soon as everyone arrives,** " Nagato said before anymore bickering would start. " **This is a matter of great importance. One that might help us all greatly when we succeed.** "

Two more had arrived practically in sync.

" **Okay, what's up?** " Hidan greeted as he looked around. " **Another waiting game for the idiot and the shrub?** " He only waited a blink before the last duo arrived. " **Thank Jashin you're early this time. I swear I would have killed you if forced me to wait another moment.** "

Tobi sheepishly scratched the side of his mask with Zetsu by his side. " **Ah, I found the road to life earlier than-** "

" **Enough,** " ordered Nagato, which silenced the argument that was about to happen. The entire group was here, and it was time to get things started. " **I bring you all news and a contract from an interesting employer, whose from an equally interesting land.** "

He hadn't been merely standing there and waiting. Nagato had been recalling all the memories of the deceased Ethan Forrester during those seconds. Most importantly, was finding that the nation of Westeros was somewhere beyond the seas that surround the Elemental Nations; _far_ beyond.

" **Spit it out, then,** " the shadowy figure of Kakuzu demanded. " **Who's the employer?** "

Looking towards the Taki-nin, Pain answered, " **Ethan Forrester, the late Lord of Ironrath. A place that resides in the nation of Westeros.** " He didn't expect them to understand or even recognize the names, so he waited.

Kisame scratched the inside of his ear, then said, " **I think you need to sit down and rest a bit, because none of those things you said exist.** " He turned to Itachi. " **You ever heard of em?** "

" **I have traveled far, but I never heard of the Forrester clan nor Westeros,** " the Uchiha replied, then looked to their leader. " **You must explain further, particularly the 'late' bit.** " Was this a delayed message from a dead man using an alias? Unless Pain killed the lord, which didn't make sense if they were to be paid.

Even then, why summon the entirety of the Akatsuki for a single contract? A duo would do just fine. There were many missing pieces Itachi needed to know before painting the proper picture.

Nagato even received odd looks from his oldest living friend, Konan, so he chose his words carefully for them to understand. " **There is a land far beyond the border of the Elemental Nations,** " he said, receiving the full attention of his group. " **A lord of one of their holds was killed, Ethan Forrester, and somehow I was forced into the Magic Lantern Body Technique. That's where I found him as a spirit, and absorbed his soul before agreeing on the contract.**"

It was a basic explanation, but it was also the summary of what went on. Nagato would be sure give them a more detailed version of what he knew soon.

" **I call bullshit,** " Hidan said suddenly. " **Nobody can meet with the dead but the dead themselves.** "

Nagato knew this, of course. If it was that easy, Yahiko would essentially still be with them. But still, why was he able to meet with this Forrester lord rather any shinobi from the closer nations? Things weren't adding up, but he would be sure to find out.

" **You think I would summon you all here for a lie?** " the leader asked rhetorically, and heard no one to support Hidan's statement. Even the immortal bit his tongue, allowing Nagato to continue. " **We have been given a contract, and we will fulfil it, as we always have.** "

Kakuzu, ever the business man as he was a lethal ninja, spoke up. " **What is the payment?** " he asked. " **If what you say is true, then their currency is different from ours.** " Did he believe his leader? Not really, but he would follow orders. . . as long as he got paid.

" **Wood.** "

Silence, that's all there was before a snicker began being heard, then it erupted into full-blown laughter from Hidan. Kisame and Deidara held amused smirks at the _peculiar_ answer. Itachi and Konan raised their brows at the odd nature of payment. Sasori and Kakuzu, however, were far from finding this as a laughing matter.

" **They use lumber as currency? Odd,** " Tobi, the most recent member commented honestly and turned to his new partner, who had a disturbed look on his face, which was something not seen regularly. Something clearly wasn't normal, and Obito knew that the moment he saw the ancient being's face just before it flashed back to neutrality.

" **You better be joking, Pain,** " Kakuzu said quickly. " **There is absolutely no way I'm doing a contract for some damn wood.** " He handled the finances of Akatsuki, so putting resources into a mission for some, what might as well be, toothpicks wasn't something he would be motivated to do.

" **Have a little faith, Kakuzu,** " Nagato reassured. " **The young lord offered me the payment and I accepted it, but risking our progress here for some dead trees wasn't the reason.** " It seemed to put the Taki-nin more at ease a bit, but he clearly demanded a better explanation. " **The nation where the mission is located is the true reward, one the size of a continent. Far larger than the Elemental Nations.** "

Even though Pain could only see the shadow figures, he could guess that brows had been raised brows with the transition from commodity to a country. Ironwood? An interesting resource to have, especially for the resident puppeteer, but not when there was something bigger that could be taken.

A continent-sized nation so full of resources that could be better used rather than killing one another with.

" **Where is this place?** " Itachi asked, curious on this nation that caught his leader's interest. Amegakure was theirs, so a whole new country must have something interesting about it for to it be too good to be ignored.

Now that, Nagato hadn't figured out completely. Considering how long each season was, and how the sun rose and set in Ethan's memories, Westeros was far north from the Elemental Nations. It had to be, how else would seasons last for so many years? But northwest or northeast, and how far?

The northern part of the Elemental Nations was Kaminari no Kuni, a nation with a mild and diverse climate; south was Kaze no Kuni, a desert nation with sun beating down on it almost constantly. However, south of Westeros was Dorne, also a desert area with a lot of sun, but it held more of a tropical climate compared to Suna; if the dead Forrester's teaching was correct. It just didn't make sense with the seasons affecting the whole nation.

Even studying the face of the moon that Ethan often looked towards offered little to find a general coordinate of where Westeros could be. The stars were the only reason he knew of the direction needed. Viewing them so far north was vastly different than being in the south.

" **Ironrath is northeast of us, that's all I could conclude from the information I gathered,** " Nagato replied to the Uchiha. " **It's the best answer I can give you.** "

Dorne must be parallel with Kaze no Kuni to a certain degree, and the Wall must be farther north from the sheer coldness, so that would mean that Ironrath was either northwest or northeast of them, but the star constellations got Nagato his needed information. And from the climates, Dorne was either far east or far west of them.

" **So it's settled then,** " Kisame said suddenly, drawing the eyes of his companions. " **At worst, we go around the planet and find Westeros, or we find the place sooner than that.** "

It was true, but someone who doesn't have the access of the ability to breath underwater would die once they ran out of Chakra running on top of the ocean for so long. A ship would be needed, but no shinobi here knew how long it could be once they found land. It was a big risk with finite resources and so little information.

" **We'll need a ship,** " Itachi added in support of his partner, and stating the obvious. " **The largest one we could find filled to the brim with food and water, with only a skeleton crew to operate it.** " Less mouths to feed, more food to save.

Kakuzu nodded in agreement, but took it a step further. " **If we use shadow clones, we might not even need a crew, and the only ones who need to eat would be ourselves,** " he suggested. " **Learning how to sail will save us precious resources. Even though I doubt some of us here have the mentality to learn.** "

" **Fuck off, heretic,** " Hidan replied. He knew a jibe aimed at him when he saw one. " **Maybe I'll find some new converts for Jashin.** " The odd thing was, to Pain with Ethan's memories, there were already bloodthirsty knights that essentially had the dogma down, but he doubted any of them would follow Jashin.

Ignoring the fanatic, Deidara chimed in, " **I could make birds that allow me to scout far ahead of the ship, hmm.** " He then gave a disturbing smirk. " **I can't help but feel a little excited to show Westeros some art.** " He ignored Sasori's scoff.

So a few things need to be ironed out better, but a general plan had been made. Nagato looked towards Konan for her say on things, but only received a nod as a response. He then looked towards the last duo who hadn't contributed to the planning.

Obito was concerned at this development, wary if it would set all the plans astray. Zetsu would surely have told him about this other land if he knew, but it seemed that he had no knowledge of Westeros. There was one way to find out more about this.

Tobi, with only a few days into his official membership, stuck his arm into the air and shouted excitedly for all his colleagues to hear, " **road trip!** "

* * *

"Aha, this is fun," Tobi said unenthusiastically as he swayed on the ship, peering out to the open sea that they've been seeing for weeks on end; five weeks by Kakuzu's account. Looking back, he saw his partner, and behind him were the clones of his comrades working the ship to its maximum efficiency. "Can I go home now?"

Obito didn't like that the entire plan was put on hold, even though it was still in its early stages where nothing irreparable could happen. His enemies were growing stronger with more time to train, alliances were being made, and he was here on this ship for a mercenary job. Even though it was an interesting one, he would rather have worked things properly back home first.

" **Only if you are willing to travel for weeks on water, with the hope what supplies you have would last before you die from starvation and thirst, if not drowning once your Chakra reserves deplete. And that's _if_ you survive one of the three thunderstorms we went through to get this far,** " Black Zetsu's hoarse voice maliciously informed the masked Uchiha, but then the other half, White Zetsu, spoke up, "it's not too bad here. We're learning more and more about this new land from Pain-sama."

Indeed, after a few days, Kakuzu procured a ship that was filled to the brim with supplies before it set off, and Pain-sama made it imperative that they learned at least the language these people spoke. Common Tongue, what an odd name for a language, but there were many kinds in these new lands. Thankfully for Hidan and Tobi, Ethan only knew one.

Everyone else picked up the language quickly enough, but Hidan could barely make out a few words. The immortal was stubbornly against in trying to learn simple language skills, saying how being a shinobi was all about slaughtering everyone, not learning ways to communicate.

Convincing the Yuga-nin to even try was a bit of a hurdle, so Deidara said that he couldn't preach the word of Jashin if they couldn't understand him. This attempt worked for about a few days before Hidan gave up on trying. Saying something about slaughter being the universal language for Jashin.

Nagato walked on deck with his only living friend by his side, breathing in the salty, sea air. "Has Deidara returned yet?" he asked Konan, who shook her head.

A surprise when they found their scrawny, redheaded leader _walk_ onto the ship instead of moving that large machine of his. Even then, a few expected him to use the one of the Six Paths of Pain to bring himself aboard, but he said he would set his Outer Path technique once they settle in Ironrath.

"Are you still upset, Konan?" Nagato asked bluntly. After the meeting in the **Magic Lantern Body Technique** , she wasn't her usual herself. Until she finally admitted for being confused why he was able to communicate with some lord from another land instead of Yahiko.

"No, I am not," she answered evenly. "Whoever has the answer about what happened with you has to be in Westeros, and I hope we find that person." She truly did sound hopeful, as though finding whoever it was that brought Ethan into their lives could bring Yahiko.

If the person could send a spirit and force Pain into a technique, then it could be possible. So even Nagato had felt a sliver of hope if things went their way. He used that extra motivation to teach his companions everything he knew from Ethan Forrester. From culture to technology, he did his best to prepare them from what's to come.

The culture of how almost every castle held an equivalent of clan, but without the special capabilities some possessed, and how they ruled over the people of their land. The technology was so far back that it wasn't even funny; locks, winches, and a crossbow's trigger mechanism being the only ones similar to machinery. There was the lift found at the Wall, but that was found nowhere else.

When he described Ironwood, Sasori was predictably interested, and even wondered out loud how his puppets would fare if they were made from that kind of tough material. Deidara used the moment to comment how true art lasted for an explosive blink, which caused an even more predictable debate between the two partners.

"Zetsu will start setting up his network in Westeros as we head for Ironrath," Nagato informed his friend. "Once we all settle in at the castle, we'll begin our mission and find whoever led Ethan Forrester's spirit to me, if that person even exists."

Konan only nodded. She wasn't naïve enough to believe that everything simply worked out in the end. But even then, she couldn't help but feel a little bit of hope that couldn't harm anybody.

Any more thoughts were stopped when Zetsu stepped before them. "It seems Deidara-san has finally arrived from his sixty-third scouting mission," White Zetsu informed, keeping an eye out for anything as a mean to pass the time. " **I'm tired of seeing nothing but ocean and hearing Tobi or Hidan complain. He better have found some damn land,** " Black Zetsu added.

Pain nodded and looked to the sky, spotting a small flock of white birds, one being large enough to carry a person, then looked back to Zetsu. "Inform the rest," he ordered as he walked by the plant hybrid, with Konan following closely behind him.

Nagato waited a minute before a large, white owl finally descended on deck, and on the back was a smiling Deidara, who was very pleased with himself.

"How far?" Nagato quickly asked.

The blonde ninja pointed ahead of the ship, but off the side. "North by northeast, some four-hundred or so kilometers from our current position, hmm," he informed. "According the map you drew for us, I found Lannisport."

Bringing out one of the maps he sketched for his group, he took a look at his current position. _'Lannisport and Casterly Rock are both held by House Lannister, one of the richest houses in Westeros,'_ Pain mentally recalled Ethan's information, then turned to his comrades and crew, all of which were standing by for orders. "Head further north," he ordered as he pointed towards a particular bit on the map. "We will dock at Sea Dragon Point and make our way to Ironrath on foot."

Plains made up the area, so it should be an easy task to make land there, and it was distant from any major town or castle for anyone to stumble onto their ship when it's anchored offshore. Either way, they have reached the new world.

* * *

It took only a few days' travel to arrive at Sea Dragon Point, and as memories of a certain lord indicated, nothing but plains with a reef they couldn't dock on. They left the ship a mile offshore, everything it carried in crates were now sealed into scrolls. Nothing but the lumber it's made from, the cloth of its sails, and foreign design to give it value. It was ripe for the taking by any low tier bandit with a skiff.

That was before they blew it up and watched it sink to the bottom of the Sunset Sea. No information of any kind could be extracted from that. Courtesy of Deidara.

If the Akatsuki needed another boat, then they would _take_ another fucking boat.

Perhaps one of those Greyjoy ships that tried to get close to them when they patrolled farther than they should have and met with the Akatsuki ship. A shame three ships to the Greyjoys were now driftwood after a **Shinra Tensei** , but they shouldn't have come so close with their reputation of pirating. They would have killed the survivors in the water, but when they were that far offshore, they were doomed to drown in the frosty waters.

There were rumors among a few smallfolk of people in dark cloaks with red clouds running across the Wolfswood. Some even saying they were leaping from branch to branch high up in the trees, but the lords and guards ignored such fairy tale and it soon died out.

"Ironrath," Itachi said as he and his group were standing upon on a tree's branches, all of them were able to see the tall Ironwood trees even from this distance after a few days on foot. Some trees were larger than ones he knew back at Konoha. "It's. . . smaller than I expected." It was indeed a castle, even though different from the ones he saw.

"Ah, made of stone and, I assume, Ironwood," Sasori mentioned with a nod. "Not concrete like the Kages' residences from our homelands. Primitive." Although, there was a certain beauty about it for the Suna-nin, possibly from how long this castle stood, and it looked like it could stand for even longer.

Looking towards a trail that led up to the castle, Nagato noticed something worth mentioning. "A few peasants are making their way up to Ironrath," he informed. "I would rather we have a closer look at things." There was no chance it was a festival when the Forresters were in hard times. More information was needed.

They began leaping forward to find a better view before choosing the roof of the castle as their vantage point, to which they were able to see the courtyard, and saw that there was a scene being made in front of the peasants. Nagato recognized a few of them from the memories he received.

He recognized Talia, the twin sister of Ethan's, and Elissa Forrester, the matriarch of the house. There was Ser Royland, the sentinel and master-at-arms. Maester Ortengryn, his knowledge of things should be useful. The final member of the staff, Duncan Tuttle, the castellan.

But there was one who shouldn't be there, someone ought to be dead, Rodrik Forrester. _'Most likely he's Lord of House Forrester now,'_ Pain thought. It didn't change anything; House Forrester was still in a desperate situation. "The one with the cane is Rodrik Forrester. The eldest brother presumably thought to be dead, and more than likely to be Lord of Ironrath."

The group took the information in, and kept on watching as the Whitehill was berating the Lord of Ironrath. "Looks like their putting on a show for the little people," Hidan commented with a smirk. Hearing the shouts from the armored one about order and people knowing their place.

"A standoff would be a better description, hmm," Deidara replied as he peered through his eye scope. "A show wouldn't be far from truth, though. It's to break their spirit."

"They seem to be doing a good job at it," commented Kakuzu as he saw the Whitehill push Talia into the mud, with only the crippled lord to help her up.

This irritated the other immortal. " _Bah!_ You're better off breaking spines," Hidan said in annoyance. "All this psychological bullshit is pointless if you're going to kill them anyway."

"Your intelligence astounds us all, Hidan," Kakuzu said unamusedly as he didn't tear his eyes away from the scene. "I would have expected you to be a protégé with all that psychotic Jashin you keep preaching."

The Yuga-nin scowled heavily. "I will slit your fucking throat in your sleep, heretic," he threatened as he thumbed his neckless.

"Quiet," Nagato ordered, to which they followed. He watched as the Whitehill noble pushed Rodrik into the ground, to which he complied and stayed there lying in the mud. "Let their wills be broken. All the more for desperation to grow even more than it already has. It would be better for us in the end when we make our appearance."

Kisame watched as Rodrik allowed himself to be pushed deeper into the mud, before hearing from the Whitehill fourthborn of how Rodrik was allowed to be the lord as long as the reigns were in proper hands, the Whitehill noble's. The Kiri-nin smirked as he said, "I think I got the idea of what your planning."

Pain only nodded, and looked to Konan, who nodded as well. "We'll start before dawn, where your mist technique would be effective and when the people would start waking to see," Nagato informed his group, particularly for Kisame's role. They all flickered out of Ironrath to a tree near the holdfast.

The waiting game began as the Akatsuki watched smallfolk and soldiers under House Forrester look downtrodden from the earlier performance. Whitehill soldiers walked around merrily, laughing and drinking without a care in the world. Twenty-one men by the looks of it.

Hidan kept complaining of time being too slow and how he should just be sent there to kill every living human, but Kakuzu was there to argue the importance of needing certain people alive. Either way, it kept the immortal busy threatening his partner's life of heresy instead of complaining loudly.

Sasori observed the castle that was in front of him with a fascinated look in his eyes, as though a curator looking over a painting. This castle lasted for a long time, and didn't look too aged from the elements. Of course, Deidara was always nearby to mention how that it was nothing like art, and how it should be in an explosion that lasted for a blink to be so. A quite argument ensued after that.

The other two, Itachi and Kisame, spent their time with only some conversation between comfortable silences. Which was more normal to see than Tobi and Zetsu, who were playing Rock-Paper-Scissors until the time approached. He didn't care enough to see them quietly whispering to one another.

"Pain," Itachi called. "What plans do you have with these Forrester people?" He had no doubt that the leader had more than a complicated plan in mind, but what and how he intended to take control of such a large nation was still a mystery to everyone.

The redhead thought for a moment to put it into words. It wasn't a secret to the organization he, Konan, and Yahiko painstakingly made. "They will be the seed here in Westeros," he began. "We'll use their position here to begin ruling all of the seven kingdoms, but I need to know more of what they lack and what they need." He then looked towards his comrades, who listened in on them. "No matter how I see it, all of you will be sent on missions in some shape or form similar to how it was back in our homeland."

"Except the people here and infinitely weaker than a Genin," Kakuzu added. "I haven't seen all of them, but from what I've seen thus far, there is little threat to any of us." Nobody refuted the statement, coming to the same conclusion as the Taki-nin.

"Then why don't we just kill everyone and claim the whole country as our own?" Hidan asked with what looked like genuine curiosity.

Nagato turned to the silver-haired Jashinist, and replied, "we are here turn the entire nation into a land for Akatsuki like Ame. Thus, we need the people here look to us as heroes, but there will be dissent if mercenaries became rulers." A few faces caught onto what was implied. "The peasants and smallfolk depend on the lords to govern their lands and enforce security."

He paused for the information to sink in, and continued, "the lords themselves are prideful people who hold lineage far more important than gold, and there are too many Houses for the ten of us to rule over, even with shadow clones. Even then, I haven't given up on bringing peace to the Elemental Nations." Nagato paused for breath, and could see them following what he was saying. "Thus, it would be easier if we turn the houses to our side and enforce our ideas _through_ them. There will no rebellion, and this would be the most efficient way to take control of Westeros. Understand now, Hidan?"

The immortal Jashinist merely scratched his ear and replied, "yeah, I get it. Still would be better if we killed every pissant. For Jashin, at least."

Pain didn't really expect him to understand, Hidan wasn't the smartest of the group, but there were few who could match him in a fight, and even fewer who could win against his techniques. His speech was aimed towards the rest, though, and they now fully understand Akatsuki's role in this new world.

"Not everyone, but let's start dealing with undesirables in this household," the redhead ordered, bringing a small smile to scythe-user as he got up with his signature weapon in hand. "Kisame."

The Monster of the Mist grinned as he stood straight on the branch he was on, a seal formed in one hand, and the other arm in the air. " **Hiding In Mist Technique** **.** "

With so much water around in different forms, an unnatural wave of mist descended upon Ironrath quickly from the forest towards the castle. Visual range reduced greatly to those who weren't familiar with it, but these S-rank shinobis had experienced it before, and they knew how to use it.

"I want their deaths to be clean," Nagato demanded. "Kill them in whatever way you wish, but don't make their faces unrecognizable." He needed to show who they killed in Ironrath. "Deidara, only use a blade." Only grumbling answered him. "Hidan, keep things quiet throughout this, I don't want to hear a single scream." More grumbling from the Jashinist this time. "Begin."

The Akatsuki flickered to their targets, doing what shinobis do best, making sure their enemies were sent to the other world in a blood-filled whisper.

* * *

"Gods damn them," Rodrik cursed as he awoke from his 'light' sleep. Pain from yesterday's beating flared the more he moved. He wasn't even hit that much, yet his body may as well have fought the Mountain. Looking outside through one of the windows, it seemed a heavy mist came upon his home during his sleep.

He then looked to the side, and saw his dear sister, Talia, asleep in a sitting position on a chair in the room he was in. The same way he saw her the day the Whitehills took their home. _'I promise I'll get it back.'_ Forresters stand tall, regardless of what happens. Yesterday's submission was no exception.

" _Hng!_ " the Lord of Ironrath grunted as he sat himself on the bed he was given. Everything was going to shit, he knew that, but what was he supposed to do? Give up? The idea was worse than any beating Gryff Whitehill could give. Rodrik placed his face in his hands, and let out a frustrated sigh. "We need soldiers, but we need coin to get them. Two things that are out of my hands." If he secured the union with the Glenmores, things would have been better, but he failed to keep the marriage with Elaena.

Now, House Forrester's survival depended on Mira's and Asher's abilities, but here the firstborn of house Forrester was, crippled to the point where standing straight brought pain and needed a cane to walk around. Things weren't going well, but he had to endure. He _will_ perceiver for his family's sake.

"You're awake, my lord," maester Ortengryn greeted as he came from the next room within this shack they were allowed to live in. "I thought I heard something from your quarters. Is the pain returning?"

"Only mildly, maester," Rodrik replied quietly, watching as the wise man came closer with herbs and medicines of different kinds. "I'm fine, really."

Ortengryn ignored his lord as he began checking his wounds from the battle at the Twins, seeing no festering of any kind or smell to worry about, he was content with his checkup and sat in front of the lord in a spare seat.

Sunlight began permeating through the window in rare silence, which Rodrik noticed. "So the Whitehills drunk our wine in celebration of yesterday," he stated irritably, then sighed once more. "At least I'm granted only a moment of silence from their noise."

The Maester let out a small throaty laugh. "Aye, I can't say I disapprove either," he replied with a sad smile, remembering what it was that they were celebrating very clearly. "You were very strong to not get back up, you know."

Rodrik scoffed. "I did nothing. That's hardly strength." Laying down in the mud and being berated? Not much strength in that.

"But you wanted to," a feminine voice retorted with a small yawn. Looking towards the source, Ortengryn and Rodrik found that Talia had woken up and heard the end of their chat. "I saw it in you. The anger and pride that desperately wanted to lash out, but you held back. That's what the maester meant, I believe." Talia looked towards the man for conformation, receiving a proud nod and smile from him, and from her brother.

Rodrik could be content with this. Simply sitting around in a small room and talking without the noise of those Whitehills to ruin things, but life wasn't so merciful.

Sighing once more, the lord grabbed the cane at his bedside, and lifted himself out of bed. "Come on, let's see what slop mother had made for breakfast. I swear that's more likely to kill me than any sword," he said as he stuck an elbow out with a joking smile.

"Of course, Rodrik," the sister said with a small smirk and a roll of the eyes. "Do you want to-!"

A shriek from outside broke the comfortable silence, and that was quickly followed by hurried footsteps from the smallfolk nearby.

"What could they have possibly. . . Oh no," the lord voiced, before making his way out the door of the room, stomping past everyone to see what was going on outside, fearing the worst. _'The silence was too good to be a gift, wasn't it?'_ he thought as walked passed the small corridor and exited the small house.

Noticing that Talia and Ortengryn followed closely behind, he asked them in rising panic, "where's mother?" She was always near her family, and more than often insulted the Whitehills to their faces. So where was she!?

Rodrik saw the smallfolk gathering near the gate, and limped his way there. A knot in his chest forming tighter and tighter. He didn't have to look behind him to know his sister and Ortengryn were following behind, also fearing the same thing he was.

"Move!" the lord shouted angrily to let through what was happening, which had the peasants take notice and move aside. When he passed through the wall of people, he stopped dead in his tracks. "S-Seven hells."

Twenty-one ropes hung from the rampart, and twenty-one Whitehills were hung by the neck from those very ropes no higher than a foot in the air. From the amount of knives clearly seen sticking out of them, they were killed well before they were brought to the noose. Even Gryff Whitehill was also hung with blood trailing down from the knife stuck in his temple.

These corpses were meant to be on display, but by who? The answer to that was quick. Eight figures in dark cloaks with red clouds sat on those very ramparts, some standing and looking to the people intimidatingly, others sat relaxingly with little care looking down upon them. A few of them looked more abnormal than the other.

"Rodrik Forrester, Lord of Ironrath!" a deep voice called, but not from the ramparts. The lord looked forward towards the gate where the source was. He saw a woman with blue hair and orange eyes, but it was the man ahead of her that called out to him. The lean man had red hair and eyes that sent shivers down Rodrik's spine.

When the lord made eye contact with the redhead, that person walked between the corpses to get closer and said something that had to be wrong, "Ethan sends his regards."

* * *

 **Before anybody asks, _YES_ , there will more than simply the Telltale Game of Thrones' characters and stories. I'm just using it as a basis to start things off from an awesome game. And yes, I may have used one or two at most (least) plot devices to make Akatsuki able to find and reach Westeros.**

 **Was Tobi in the Akatsuki this early? Probably (definitely) not, so I stretched it as much (too much) as I could for him being like a few days into being an Akatsuki member, so don't bite my head off for it (even though you should). You might have all your reasoning and such, to which you might be right (definitely right), but I'm gonna stop my creative liberties (because of the lack of creativity) with Naruto canon there. Shut up, voice in my head! (You shut up).**

 **See you next chapter! (I'm lonely in here)**


	2. Ethan's Regards

.

 **Chapter 2 Is Here!**

 **Sorry about the long wait, but I wasn't even supposed to be working on this fic yet. I'm busy rewriting my other story, so that's the main reason, besides the previously mentioned lack of creativity (And Overwatch). Also it's because I haven't thought this fic all the way through yet besides certain points, but hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait.**

 **Note:** " _I'm speaking in Elemental,_ " Konan stated. **Yep, dialogue in italics during time with the people of GoT is Japanese (Elemental language?). I'm just rolling with the 'Elemental' thing since that seems to be a common theme here on FF. Technique call outs will always be in 'Japanese' even when not in italics.**

 **I'll also be trying to keep the story told in the perspective of one or two people per segment of a chapter (between line breaks), as if** **they're the ones telling the story from their perspective** **. I'll keep it clear from the onset from whose eyes and thoughts you're seeing and hearing.**

* * *

 **You Can Like Whoever You May; But Konan Will Always Be The Greatest Bae!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Ethan's Regards**

"W-What did you say?" Rodrik asked in a mix of confusion and disbelief. Ethan sent them? That's not possible. He lit his father's and brother's body not long ago, and the dead do not talk, let alone ash. That being said, what the hell had just happened? Rodrik had seen these Whitehill soldiers the previous night, but now they were hung lifelessly.

But another thing he was wondering was how they were killed without anyone knowing.

The redhead and the blue-haired woman walked closer, the man's bizarre eyes peering into Rodrik's. "Let's talk in private," he said when he was in arms distance, then turned to the eight standing on the ramparts. " _Wait for us here._ "

Lord Forrester took some time to notice that it was another language he spoke. And was particularly confused when the scrawny man with the bizarre eyes and the woman walked past him to the keep, ignoring the people making way as though it was expected of them.

"Oi!" Rodrik moved his eyes away from the robed man to look at one of the ones standing on the gate, a silver-haired man with a red scythe. "Me kill deez." He pointed towards two of the Whitehill bodies that look stitched up. "Foorgit nevar Jashin-sama, aho!" The masked man beside him uttered a few words, and that had the silver-haired man begin shouting in a different language.

Rodrik just stood there trying to understand the past two minutes, and he doubted he was alone on the matter.

"Ignore him." The lord turned around once more to the redheaded man, who was halfway to the keep's gates. "Come, Lord Rodrik, we have much to discuss. The fate of your House depends on it."

His House wasn't even on his mind at the moment.

"Make way!" Ser Royland shouted as he finally joined the crowd of bewildered townsfolk with a few guards. When he saw the bodies of the Whitehill soldiers and Gryff, it took a few seconds for it to sink in what he was seeing, then peered to the eight on the ramparts. Turning to Rodrik, he simply asked, "M'lord, what happened here?" His disbelief was evident.

Looking around, Lord Forrester saw the frightened faces of his people. His mother and Duncan was among the smallfolk, he hadn't noticed them before. Had they been here since the beginning? Even his sister seemed unsure of what to make of all this, the 'Ethan' bit probably what did it for her.

His eyes were drawn once more to the redheaded man and the woman by his side, and they just looked bored, as though they were being inconvenienced that they had to wait for him. "Put some men to keep an eye on those on the ramparts," he finally ordered his sentinel, limping his way to the purple-eyed man, noticing the worried looks of his people in his peripheral vision.

Standing in front of the skinny man, he asked quietly, "are you the ones who killed the Whitehill soldiers?" Nagato nodded. "Then do you realize you have just doomed us?" They would have killed them long ago if they could, but that would have brought an army that they couldn't fight to their gates.

Pain said nothing, merely turned around and continued walking towards the castle with Konan right behind him. At the top step, he looked back to the crippled lord, and stated neutrally, "if you want to save Ironrath, then come so we can discuss our contract. If you do not, then the Akatsuki will leave you to your doom."

Rodrik took his words in, processing them for what they were. Contract? Words of a merchant, and he could guess what kind of merchandise these men sold. However, there were still more questions than there were answers.

Tearing his eyes away from the redhead, the firstborn looked to the people where he saw more than one worried face. "Ser Royland!" he called, seeing the very person make through to him with a few guards in tow, possibly expecting to arrest these men. He didn't wait for him to verbally respond. "Assemble the council immediately."

Royland stopped midstep. "But, m'lord, these strangers-"

"We will be discussing that, Royland," Rodrik interrupted, then motioned for the redhead to walk into the castle, which he did. "And bring Talia with you, she might want to hear this, as well." The lord limped up the stairs to the gate and inside the castle, the two strangers following behind.

It was a complete mess. Old tapestries that had been there for as long as he could remember were torn down, glass of broken bottles littered the place, bones with meat still on them and bread were tossed here and there. This was the condition the damn Whitehills left their home in. Bastards, the lot of them.

And more were to come and cause worse when they find out about Gryff and his men.

The doors opened once more behind them. Rodrik didn't need to turn, he could hear his mother and Duncan conversing about a matter he didn't focus on. They did quiet up when they saw the state of their home, but that didn't mean it was to last.

"Those sons of whores!" Royland exclaimed, stomping deeper into the ruined castle that even _he_ called home. This was worse than what Lady Forrester described. Turning around, he faced the castellan. "Tell me, Duncan, how 'unadvised' was it to kill them after seeing what those dead shits did here?" He took vehement joy for calling them 'dead', but that didn't sate his anger much.

"This isn't the time, Ser Royland," Duncan replied angrily. "If we don't come up with a plan, Ludd Whitehill will bring all of Highpoint bearing down on us!" He marched up to his counterpart's face. "While you want to fight the Whitehills, I want this House to _survive_." He crossed arms and continued calmly. "Fighting them head-on will only destroy Ironrath. But it's too late now."

Nagato finally got the attention of the group. Excluding Asher and Ryon, every living Forrester was in front of him, and the members of council were here with only what few guards they could muster not including those outside the castle. Before the Red Wedding, they had a decent few hundred, well-trained soldiers, but now they could barely manage fifty men. Pathetic.

It made things laughably easier.

"What the castellan said is correct," Nagato told them in his deep, monotone voice. "If you fight head on, they will destroy you and your kin within a day. However, the Akatsuki have arrived to provide assistance, guidance, and manpower to your little war." Of course, manpower amongst other things. "Your victory is assured if you heed our words and do as we say."

These people, these Forresters, surviving this long was a miracle in of itself. They lost their lord of House twice within the month. How crushing was that for them, Nagato wondered that during his journey here. The appearance of Rodrik had to be a surprise and a boost to their morale, but it wasn't enough to fight, only to hope.

Hope did nothing but prolong the inevitable. They needed more than simply faith and the abstract.

"Men, surround them!" the castellan shouted for the guards, but Rodrik quickly raised his hand to keep them at bay. "My lord, what're you- you can't seriously be considering his offer. We should hand them to the Whitehills, it's our only way to avoid destruction." His worry was genuine, which matched well with his visible disappointment at his lord's decision.

Nagato scoffed. In any other nation, he would have approached it with seriousness, but these people of Westeros, particularly this House, were barely a threat. Hell, these people barely knew how to produce proper steel, and it was a miracle they weren't dying from countless diseases as is.

"You lack the men, resources, coin, and tactics to win this." Nagato pointed out, making one person particularly angry. "You can only lose without us." He wanted to replace them, but it wouldn't help in the long run. For now, he needed them.

Of course, serving Ethan's procured memory justice, Royland responded first. "You bastard," the man snarled, grabbing the hilt of his sword. "Think we Forresters weak, do you? I wonder-"

"Enough!" the lord shouted, slamming his cane. They all stopped, finally bringing their attention back to him. He looked to his worried mother and sister's faces, the matriarch's being very well hidden behind her mask of practiced neutrality, but Rodrik knew better. "I want to hear what these people have to say, and I believe all of you would as well."

His family, his council, while dear to Rodrik, he had to remind them and himself that _he's_ the lord of the House, the responsibility for making Ironrath survive rested on _his_ shoulders. Now, that seemed heavier than ever with the dead Whitehills that would bring Ludd with an army to their doors.

Looking back to the cloaked man, the lord finally asked, "who are you people?"

Nagato thought for a long while on the ship how would present his group to these people. Knights from another land? That was a foolish notion. He knew _exactly_ what they were, and it was _exactly_ what these Forresters needed. "We are the Akatsuki, mercenaries for hire sent here by your brother. I am the leader known as Pain."

"Asher?" the matriarch asked in surprise. "If he sent you, then where is he?"

"No, it was supposedly Ethan." It was Rodrik who answered his mother, who had to do a double take, but it wasn't just limited to her. "Ethan couldn't have sent you, he was killed before he could call for anyone to aid us. Don't dare lie to me about my younger brother sending you, so I will ask again. Who. Sent. You?"

Emotions, something rather volatile, Nagato thought. Removes the ability to think clearly for arbitrary self-pleasure and pride. Anger being one of those pesky things that are especially difficult to deal with, especially when it was the lord becoming a man-child because of said emotion.

"Ethan Forrester," Pain answered once more. "A little lord for barely a month, killed by Ramsey Bolton before your other brother was taken directly after." Oh yes, the only memory of that day which was clearest of them all. The genuine worry of everything that could happen, which so happened to be everything that _did_ happen.

"Is that supposed to be evidence?" Rodrik growled out. "You could have heard that from anywhere."

"Ethan approached me, _before_ he passed to the afterlife," Pain half-lied, leaving out the consumption part, but it clearly still wasn't enough as the lord only looked angrier. Still wouldn't be as angry if he told Rodrik that Ethan's soul was eaten, Nagato assumed. "I spoke with his soul in a dream, and we came to a deal, him and me. I accepted, and here we are after more than a month's travel."

"This lying piece of shit," Royland seethed. "You know what, Duncan, I think we _should_ send them Ludd's way, but not alive." His sword was drawn, as were the guards'. "Just give the word, m'lord."

Nagato fought down a scoff. Again, these people were barely a threat; a Genin was more of a danger than these people who only knew who to swing a sword and step around. And here he thought mentioning Ethan as his client would help speed things along to gain their trust.

Pain looked to Talia, who made herself smaller at his eerie gaze. His eyes probably wasn't helping in that regard, he thought. "When Ethan, Ryon, and you were playing in the ironwood forest, didn't you tell Ethan to take charge, show everyone _he's_ the lord?" he asked her. "The same time you were playing hide and seek, when Ryon got scared for not finding Ethan?"

Clearly it shocked her for him to know that. "H-How could you know? Only three of us were there!"

"Ethan told me everything." Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, was it? It just wasn't with his will. "I have message for you from him, Talia Forrester," Nagato lied as he walked closer, but guards stopped him from reaching the girl. He couldn't help but think of how easy it would be to show them their proper place on the food chain.

"Wait, I want to hear it!" the young sister shouted as she attempted to push through between the two guards, ignoring her mother's cries. "Rodrik, please!" This was how emotions from pawns were properly used, Pain thought.

The lord slammed his cane. "Enough!" Rodrik shouted once more. "I will not have disorder in this time of cris- Talia!"

She managed to squeeze through and grab Nagato's cloak. He stuck his hand out to let Konan know not to intervene when he saw the young girl run to him. Now here she was, staring up at him.

"I want to know what he said," she demanded in a choked voice. Pain found it interesting how it seemed Talia was so emotional to even believe him so quickly. Granted he wasn't totally lying, so he was going to use this to influence her at least.

He placed his hands on her shoulder, ignoring the guards that're coming to take her away. "Ethan says not to blame yourself," Pain lied to the young Forrester. "If it was between you and him, he would have chosen himself regardless of what happened." It seemed to set things off, as Talia slowly fell to her knees and sobbed out words of apology to Ethan.

Honestly, Nagato knew Ethan was just too busy dying and trying to breathe than finding time to blame Talia. He _was_ worried about her after his death, but never really thought about her being the reason of the courage that got him killed.

"Enough with your honeyed lies," Royland growled out as he approached sword drawn. He had the guards take Talia away, this time she didn't fight back, she got her answer and was too distraught to do so. The sentinel brought up his sword in front of Pain's face. "Just give me the word, m'lord, and I'll throw them to the cells." The difference between Royland's march from Talia's run towards him was simple.

He didn't signal to stop Konan.

A hand suddenly grabbed Royland's sword arm, pulled it along with his sword away from her comrade, leaving the Westerosi's armored chest wide open, and the palm strike that followed left the older man skidding across the hall.

Through the coughs and hacks of Degore trying to fill his lungs with air again, the sound of swords being unsheathed was even more prevalent. Nagato didn't think it was exactly unexpected after Konan struck their master-at-arms, only foolish.

What few guards they could muster and bring inside the hall surrounded the two Akatsuki in a semi-circle. Nagato knew most of them were still in the early stages of their training, which made them even less of a threat.

Looking over Konan to Rodrik, Pain said, "I would rather not kill what few men you already have that I can work with, so call them off before I decided to remove more than just Whitehills." He accentuated that by summoning black blades from his hands, to them they must have looked like coming out of his wide sleeves, but the effect was still there as the guards stiffened and sneered.

"Hold!" the lord shouted angrily to his men as he limped his way to the two. "I said hold, damn you!" Against the advice of the few soldiers there were, he pushed through them to put himself between the Akatsuki and his own men, staring passed the surprisingly strong woman to the redhead.

The two stared, Rodrik swallowed heavily at the sight of Pain's eerie, ringed eyes, but he kept his gaze. "Someone help Ser Royland," he said without breaking eye contact. He thought about the Duncan's words, giving them to the Whitehills. It was a feasible-

"Lord Rodrik. . ."

Turning around, it was measter Ortengryn who called for him. He was helping a coughing Ser Royland to his feet as he gripped his abdomen, and he noticed something that warranted the attention for the lord of House, but it wasn't the clearly broken rib; the measter was just giving him milk of the poppy for that. What Rodrik saw caused him to raise his brows.

Ser Royland's armor was dented. Dented!

Castle forged steel, second only to Valyrian steel, dented inwards from what? Where it could even stop some sword strikes with only a scratch as a result, it was a barehanded strike from a woman that did what a warhammer could do.

Rodrik looked to the woman between Pain and himself. Her arms were back to her sides, neither looked to be bleeding nor even bruised from striking metal with enough force to send Royland across the hall. "Who are you people?"

Pain thought with almost a smirk, _'so he realized something's off.'_ Not that it would be difficult when a normal woman sent their equivalent of a general flying across the room. Perhaps these people weren't _completely_ foolish. "We are shinobi," Nagato said. "Warriors, mercenaries, and soldiers far stronger and faster than any of you can hope to be, with abilities that you people can't even dream to acquire."

Stepping forward passed his friend with his black swords still in hand, Nagato stood in front of Rodrik once more, who ignored his soldiers' call for him to step back behind his guards and instead stood firm. "Your people believe magic is long dead, but I assure you it is anything but."

The lord of House Forrester stayed quiet as the scrawny man presented his black blade as though offering for Rodrik to take it from him. When he made to do just that, it simply vanished into almost dusty smoke.

Before the lord could even exclaim, Pain opened his palm and quickly summoned a similar blade as though it grew out of his hand and into the air. The Forrester lord fell onto his back at the sudden blade that appeared in his face.

"Rodrik!" "My lord!" people shouted as guards began to converge in protection for their lord. Considering they had their swords drawn as they ran at them, Pain was going to give them another show.

He raised his arms towards them and shouted, " **Shinra Tensei!** " It was like a gust of wind as the armored soldiers were thrown off their feet and several meters rearward onto their backs. It wasn't full-powered for their sake, but it should be enough to get the message through.

"If I wanted to kill your lord, you would have seen him hanging along with the Whitehills," Nagato told the downed guards who were getting back on their feet, but now with fear evident in their eyes facing a mage or whatever nonsense these people make up.

In an almost figurative gesture, Nagato stuck his hand out for Rodrik to grab. Predictably, the lord eyed his hand warily, not that he'd be wrong for being reluctant. Ethan took it with little thought, and look what happened to him, but Nagato had no current need for Rodrik's soul.

"Magic is what guided your brother's soul to me," Nagato said, actually unsure if it truly was the case, and he intended to find out later. "Magic is what we're going to use to make House Forrester stronger than even the Boltons." Magic? What nonsense. Chakra was a _science_ , something these primitive people would soon see and revere them for.

Even then, it would take far more than simply power to take Westeros for the long term, but that didn't mean it wouldn't speed things along. They had the strength, now they needed the people, starting with this fool still on the ground.

"Be careful, my lord!" Duncan yelled after getting back on his feet with the help of his sword after his failed 'attack' with his men. "We can't trust these. . . these _mages_. We don't know _what_ their after." It seemed to be a hidden message, because Pain saw Rodrik widen his eyes in some realization before narrowing them with suspicion.

Nagato doubted they knew his plan to make Westeros an Akatsuki nation, so the reaction must be from distrust about magic in general. He looked to Duncan, who flinched at the sight of his bizarre eyes. "We are mercenaries, castellan," he told him. "What we want is our pay, which we _will_ get once our contract is completed."

Pain then looked to the sentinel, Ser Royland Degore, who's sneering and growling like the wild dog he was. Hungry for a fight. Useful. "As sentinel of this House, Ethan said _you_ were the one to talk to." The knight let out a breath, which was the closest thing to approval Pain was going to get. "You need an army to show the Whitehills their place, you're getting one."

It was like a flash. That excited, almost manic smile at the prospect of showing Ludd what Royland thought of Highpoint and their arrogant residents, but he clamped down on it quick, probably from _who_ was offering it.

"We are the Akatsuki," Nagato proclaimed to everyone in the hall. "Shinobi mercenaries who accepted a contract from your late lord, Ethan Forrester." He stuck out his hand for Rodrik to take again. "You have two choices, Rodrik-dono. Accept our help and employment, or face the Whitehill army with what few men you have. One will bring your House to greatness, the other to its doom. The choice is yours." It really wasn't, not since he personally shoved a kunai into Gryff's temple.

Rodrik's face showed desperation, eyes closed tightly as the whirlwind of thoughts that barraged him. In an act befitting the situation, he quickly grabbed Nagato's hand with a snap, eyes still closed tightly, as if expecting some magical, blinding light.

Of course, nothing happened but the feeling of the pull that lifted the crippled lord back to his feet. Even when he opened his eyes, it was evident he wasn't happy about it. He knew the reason, they both did. It was out of desperation.

"A wise choice," Pain said, but Rodrik said nothing, opting to half-scowl at being taken advantage of to the situation they were pushed in. "We will discuss the terms of your contract as soon as soon as I bring my men in, Rodrik-dono."

Pain walked passed him to the doors, the guards more than happy to move out of his way. Except one man with dented armor and an arm around his ribs that stood in his way, sword still drawn. Maybe his description of a wild dog was too accurate.

"Ser Degore," Pain mock greeted, to which the man just snarled. Perhaps his pride was hurt a little too much. "I look forward to working with-"

"Keep your forked tongue to yourself, _mage_ ," the knight spat. "Duncan said one thing right, I'm not going to be trusting you people. The only reason I'm not slicing you from neck to balls is because of Lord Forrester, make sure you keep that in mind, you bastard."

His sword was still drawn, but he moved out of the way, not a single word said from Rodrik on the matter, which was essentially agreeing with what his sentinel said. Nagato didn't care, they would soon find out who their working with. Off to the side, he saw Talia beside the matriarch both looking anxious.

Fortunately, Nagato had more than a few ideas to put a stop to their pointless whining. He just needed it to get done smoothly and in a certain way for the real 'boons' to be fully acquired.

* * *

" _You think they're done yet?_ " Hidan asked impatiently as he sat on the rampart, kicking the rope under him out of boredom and causing the corpse to sway slightly. " _Isn't there something I can do than watch these bodies rot?_ " He shoved the rope harder, essentially swinging the dead man to hit another. He then looked to the living with an idea in mind.

Of course, the Jashinist's thoughts weren't subtle and appeared on his face. " _Just keep playing with the corpse, Hidan. Pain will finish in due time,_ " Kakuzu said, standing beside his sitting partner, looking to the people who were 'trying' to get back to their working lives.

More often than not they would give a wary glance their way, or freeze when Hidan yawned too loudly or complained about time in a different language than Common Tongue. Even the dozen guards posted nearby to keep an eye on them didn't seem to help ease the smallfolk.

The castle gates opened, and it made everyone stiff as the one who walked out first wasn't their lord, but the scrawny, robed redhead and the blue-haired woman right behind him. He brought up his arm and gestured for his group to come.

" _About time,_ " Kakuzu said. He was annoyed for babysitting his partner, making sure he doesn't kill any of these Forrester people out of sheer boredom. Granted he was used to the whining, but never really had to stop him since Pain never bothered to keep the Jashin psycho in line till now.

The Taki-nin dropped from the rampart along with his comrades and landed with little trouble. There were gasps and sounds from the locals at the action, but he ignored them in favor of getting to the castle. _'If merely that surprised you. . .'_

Yes, an untrained civilian would be injured from a fall from that height, Kakuzu knew that, but he can imagine these people having a heart attack from even Genin-level techniques.

And the Akatsuki had far more than simple Genin techniques.

The few guards there moved to block them, likely ordered from their commander to make sure they didn't do anything. They may have outnumbered the Akatsuki, but the shaky stances on a few of them said how green they were. Not that even years of experience would do them good if any of the Akatsuki really wanted to go through them.

Hidan, for example, sped up his walk with that wide, bloodthirsty smile and scythe of his on his shoulder ready to strike. It didn't take a genius to know he was taking this opposition as an opportunity to relieve some stress or to appease his imaginary Jashin. His partner was half ready to let him do just that.

A tanned hand landed on Hidan's shoulder. " _I told you before_ ," Kakuzu began. " _We need these people alive until Pain says otherwise. Save it for our future targets._ " Formerly that was the Jinchūriki, now it wasn't exactly certain who. Whitehill thugs? Bolton soldiers?

It didn't matter. What only mattered was who was dealt with first, and which brought the biggest profit.

"Let them through!" a voice shouted. Looking back to the top step of the castle, it was the crippled lord from before standing beside Pain. To the Jashinist's disappointment, the guards happily obliged to let the cloaked mercenaries passed them. "And take down the bodies."

" _Bah!_ " Hidan spat. " _You and_ _Lord Broken had to ruin my fun._ " Even through the complaining, he still holstered the weapon on his back and walked passed the Forrester soldiers. " _I need more than those two idiot guards. There better be someone I can kill soon, otherwise I'm gonna go insane._ "

" _More than you already are?_ " his partner mocked, earning him the middle finger. He sometimes regrets partnering with the Yu-nin, mostly when the damn fool keeps whining. " _We'll be here for a while, you'll get your kills, so shut up._ " And Kakuzu would make sure to get his gold.

A shame, though, the Lannisters who had all the gold sounded like a better employer than these bankrupt Forresters. _'But when all things end, I'll be holding all the Lannister gold than a simple paycheck.'_ It was a tedious process, but Kakuzu would be patient in acquiring _everything_ those people had.

He had all the time in the world thanks to his four spare hearts.

Up the stairs, the Akatsuki stood in front of Rodrik and Pain at the top step. Rodrik stood firm rather impressively, not so much when he seemed to be eyeing Zetsu and Kisame more warily than the rest.

"Are these all of them?" the lord asked when he looked to Pain. "You told me that you had an army."

"No, I said you were getting one," the leader of the Akatsuki responded. "We are here to make sure that army arrives before the Whitehills." Kakuzu noted how Pain didn't mention their own abilities being able to take down an army. "We will head inside and discuss plans."

Lord Forrester clenched his teeth in frustration, but complied and stepped beside the redhead going into the castle. The remaining eight followed, passing frightened guards and an angry master-at-arms who walked by them, likely to keep an eye out on their 'guests', which wasn't as impressive when he looked injured. The Taki-nin guessed Pain did something to make sure they complied, and it wasn't Genjutsu.

" _Enjoying the view, Master Sasori?_ " Kakuzu heard Deidara ask. " _Surely the view is different on the inside, hmm? How anyone could enjoy this longevity as art is beyond my comprehension._ " Of course he was baiting him on their own tastes of that art nonsense they usually do.

Sasori scoffed. "Speak Common Tongue, Deidara," he said in his gravelly voice. "Pain said we need to earn these people's trust, it wouldn't do to appear as though we are excluding them." Of course, he left out the part of _actually_ excluding them, and only _appearing_ to give a damn about their plight. "And I'm certain far too many things are beyond your comprehension."

"You wound me, Master Sasori~" The glare the Suna-nin sent his way showed how little he thought of his 'wound' and how annoyed he was at that insufferable smirk. At least he said it in Common Tongue. "Perhaps you will soon join my side when I show my art to Westeros, hmm?"

Sasori growled this time as he stepped over debris of some kind. Kakuzu wondered if it was from his partner's comment or how this 'artful' castle was an utter mess from the inside. Still, they got quiet when they entered a room with a long table, sat on it was the council Pain mentioned, and at the end of it, the Akatsuki leader himself stood with the Akatsuki themselves behind him, but Konan always by his side.

As per the ritual, apparently, they looked to Kisame and Zetsu with wariness.

"We are all here, and will begin discussing our contract," Pain said as he walked up the steps to the table and sat on the end of it. Looking to the side, he saw guards there aplenty before turning back to Lord Forrester. "I understand trust is low and you are upset-" Royland scoffed "-however, we must discuss our contract before we move further."

"If you're looking for gold, we don't have any to spare as is," Rodrik stated. "My sister, Mira, is trying to help us acquire a contract from the king for our ironwood, but we've been having trouble on that end."

Kakuzu was unimpressed with how many problems these people seem to acquire yet never solve.

The Lord continued bitterly. "Also, Whitehills took it upon themselves to hire merchants to sell to the crown instead of us." He sighed. "Mira has little leeway and influence besides being a handmaiden for Lady Margaery, so it's been very difficult for her to accomplish."

Pain nodded in understanding. "Ethan didn't offer us gold." They didn't speak up against him at the mention of Ethan, only looked upset; or in Ser Royland's case, sneered. It was progress, as little as it was. "He offered us a share in ironwood as payment, which we intend to secure first."

"There lies another problem," Duncan said for his lord, increasing the Taki-nin's irritation at their ineptitude. "The Whitehills decided to take our half of the ironwood forests. If you're expecting an initial payment in ironwood, we can't comply."

Turning his Rinnegan towards the castellan this time, Kakuzu could feel the man's discomfort. "Then I will rephrase. The Akatsuki will secure the Forrester ironwood from the Whitehills in its entirety and return it to you." That bought their attention, even the sentinel seemed to lessen his scowl. "The _entire_ ironwood forest will be back under your control."

"And how do you intend to do that? More of your magic?"

Kakuzu scoffed. Now he understood why these Westerosi were wary of them when the Akatsuki entered the castle. Pain told them of their fear of magic that was almost or completely extinct, yet no less feared by these people.

Pain didn't answer the castellan. "Hidan, Kakuzu," he called, to which the two stepped to the table behind him. "These two will make sure that House Whitehill and their workers fear the forest."

" _Huh? What did he say?_ "

" _Just be quiet, Hidan,_ " the Taki-nin said, then nodded for Pain to continue.

"Unfortunately, one of our members has yet to learn the language, so excuse Hidan," the leader told the small council. "These two-

" _Is he mocking me? I swear he's mocking me._ "

" _Shut up!_ " Kakuzu growled, the silver-haired fool had to be doing this on purpose. " _Were being given a mission._ " Hidan knew a mission for him was a mission to kill, so he groaned out a 'finally~' before going quiet.

A few seconds of silence passed before Pain stopped staring at Hidan and continued, likely hoping he didn't damage their first impression of hanging twenty-one of their enemies. "These two will head to the forest and remove any and every Whitehill worker and soldier they find."

"These two against who knows how many lumberers and guards? They don't even act like soldiers," Ser Degore spat. "You know what? Send em to the Whitehill infested woods, good riddance."

Rodrik didn't even try to calm his sentinel down. "Even if you killed the Whitehills, more would come and with force. This wouldn't change-!" A tri-bladed scythe slammed on the table right beside his hand, cutting through the wood with ease.

Looking up the arm that held it, he found Hidan who was just on the opposite end of the table, but instead he was right beside him with an annoyed expression. " _Don't argue against a job that'll let me have some fun, pissant-dono,_ " he told the lord.

Kakuzu didn't know how the damn fool understood with his limited language skills, but apparently he was smart enough to know when they were arguing against them doing a mission, his fun. Even as the Forrester guards unsheathed the swords after a spell and shouts surprise, the Yu-nin still didn't move, not that he would care enough against these people, even Royland's shouting and sword on his neck hadn't prompted a reaction.

As the guards moved in warily, they took a step back when Kakuzu flashed behind Hidan and put his hand on the immortal's shoulder. " _Do I need to explain the need for these people to be alive again?_ " he warned his partner. " _If you want to kill that badly, there's a reason Pain chose us for this._ " He didn't know what that was or if that's even the case, but he didn't want this bastard get in the way of his pay just because of his bloodlust combined with boredom.

Seconds passed as the fool considered everything. " _Bah! You keep ruining my fun,_ " he continued to whine, but lifted his scythe and put it away. " _This mission better be fuckin' worth it._ " Of course there's that blade pointed his way from the sentinel. " _Oi, old man, I'm not allowed to kill you, but nobody said about losing a few limbs._ "

Ser Degore didn't put down his sword, unaware of the threat that was just said. "My lord, we don't need these mages," he told Rodrik. "Asher and Malcolm are bringing us the soldiers." Kakuzu wondered if this knight understood just how nonthreatening he actually was.

"Hidan won't be a problem anymore," the Taki-nin told the council. "He learned his lesson." And Kakuzu would donate to charity, and Deidara would take up finger painting. _Pfft_. "We will bring you back your monopoly of the forest. When we're done, no Whitehill would dare set foot in it and leave alive, let alone with your ironwood." Might as well reiterate what Pain said, and it seemed to work enough.

"Rodrik, they _attacked_ you," Degore emphasized once he saw his former student start considering. Even Duncan opposite of him nodded and had his sword pointed at the members of the Akatsuki. "These people can't be trusted. We must wait for Asher to return from Essos."

"Do you have the luxury to wait?" Pain asked, knowing exactly they didn't. "How long until your brother brings you an army without the gold? How long until your sister could even start sending said gold your way? How long until Ryon-"

Fists slammed on the table. "Enough!" the lord shouted at the mention of his youngest brother. He took a second to calm himself down, then leaned back on his throne with a sigh. "Ser Royland, lower your sword." The sentinel didn't respond. "Royland," he warned.

He only growled as he put his sword back in his sheath, as did the rest of the guards. It was still tense, but now unlikely for a fight to break out.

"Back to the matter at hand," Rodrik began, watching as the two walk back to their place behind Pain. He eyed the table, three holes that went straight through. Likely thinking of Hidan's speed and power to pierce through ironwood so easily, the Taki-nin assumed. "Suppose we do bring the forest back under our control, we'll still need a contract from the crown."

Pain nodded to that. He could secure the supplies, but he would still need a middleman to negotiate the deal. That, and the two immortals would need time to let the fear set in, so they might as well harass the Whitehill merchants until they couldn't supply the demand, where the crown has no choice but to reach out to the Forresters.

Kakuzu knew he was the only one who could be considered a merchant with his financial skills, but he wasn't exactly approachable in Westeros, especially with Hidan by his side. There's a reason he never let that unpredictable psycho come with him when personally bringing in a bounty to Zangei the bounty officer.

"Lady Mira's capable in negotiations, is she not?" Pain asked.

"She can negotiate," the matriarch spoke up for the first time, but was no less wary of the newcomers to her home. "She has the wit and mind, but not the leverage and resources to face the Whitehill merchants. No doubt they would be given anything if it brings them the contract."

A few things went through Kakuzu's mind, likely thinking the same as Pain. If Mira was adept in business, then he wasn't needed in that regard. And she was a Forrester, her name brought certain privileges than his singular name couldn't.

Kakuzu looked to the side to the rest of the Akatsuki to see who could work with Mira and achieve proper results. Deidara and Sasori would do well, but neither of their techniques were very subtle for a bustling city as King's Landing. Kisame's image can easily be hidden with a **Henge** , but by default he wouldn't work out with Samehada, even though Itachi would do wonders in that city. Pain needed to be here to manage these people, which meant Konan stayed as well. That only left…

"Tobi, Zetsu, come forth," Pain called. The two walked forth, although one moved his arms wildly at each step. Kakuzu never understood how that blithering buffoon became a member, but it wasn't his problem.

"Hey-o boss-o," Tobi greeted happily with a salute. "Whatever you need, I, the great Tobi, will never let you down," he said as beat his chest with a hearty and childish laugh. "Just forget about that one time in Yukigakure. . . but besides that, I'll never let you down!" Kakuzu fought back a groan; this fool wasn't his problem until now and put his money at risk. "And that one time Kusagakure. . . and Ishigakure. . . and-"

Perhaps Pain was going through early senility.

" **Would you shut up!** " the hoarse voice of Black Zetsu growled. " **We are all very well aware of your failures, so let's hear the damn mission.** " The plant hybrid then looked to the clearly anxious council at one of the two more bizarre looking individuals of the Akatsuki. "Pardon Black Zetsu, he isn't one for small talk, but he means well. . . sort of," a more kindly voice said.

"What in the seven hells is that thing?" Rodrik wondered out loud, but Kakuzu could guess that was a common thought even before they entered the castle. In which case, even Kakuzu didn't know nor care for the answer.

Pain didn't really bother explaining that bit. "These two will be the ones helping Lady Mira in King's Landing to make sure she gets the assistance she needs, all without letting people be aware of their presence besides your sister," he told them. "They will leave effective immediately."

Knowing their skill sets, they would reach the Crownlands the fastest, perhaps within a day when it would take normally a month by horseback down the length of the continent. The Taki-nin noted the part about making sure their presence nonexistent, which was what might've been the reason those two were chosen. They certainly had the ability, he just wished they had the brainpower.

"Wha- but I just got here!" the masked one whined. "This is totally unfair! How do I know if Mary-chan is even a nice person?"

" **It's** ' **Mira', you idiot.** "

"Whatever, her too!"

Kakuzu started having strong doubts this continental takeover would be a success. As long as it wasn't resting on those two's shoulders, it should be fine. Zetsu should be more than enough to steer the fool away from irreparable mistakes, but working with Hidan for so long proved that stupidity tended to find a way.

" _This_ is who you're sending to help secure a contract from the king?" Duncan almost exclaimed, not that Kakuzu could blame him. "Mira needs someone with wit to help, not. . . whatever _these_ people are!" The immortal thought 'clown' sounded apt, but didn't voice it. "Rodrik, you have to see now what these people are trying to swindle us."

Now Pain shook his head, even though the last bit was fairly true. "They aren't going there to help her make decisions, only to provide intelligence." He heard Deidara smother a snort at the choice of words. "They have the skill set to remove opposition, spy on the enemy, and go to areas regularly walled off. Lady Mira doesn't need a negotiation partner, she needs assets, and these two can provide just that."

That was what Kakuzu thought, which would have made them very dangerous opponents to be against. Zetsu surely was with his ability to meld into anything, but Tobi on the other hand had his. . . drawbacks.

"Yep," Toby said proudly. "Don't worry, Mika-chan will be in good hands." He even gave the council a boisterous thumbs-up.

" **It's 'Mira', damn it!** "

"Right, Mario-chan will be in good hands!" Now he gave them a double thumbs up. Kakuzu heard Zetsu mutter out something along the lines of 'Should've left him to die', which he wholeheartedly agreed with.

Even though Hidan laughed, which was odd considering how, again, he didn't have the language skills to understand, but seemed to figure out what's going on, however the council themselves were far from amused. Sneering, disbelief and annoyance were far more common, similarly on the Akatsuki's side as well.

"You are _not_ send these people to my sister," Rodrik demanded angrily, likely leaning on what his castellan said. "She needs help, and these people are anything but that." Kakuzu would've agreed, but Pain had a point, as blurry as it was.

Pain shook his head again. "That's not up to you." His choice of words were not what the lord wanted to hear, nor the sentinel as he began fiddling with the hilt of his sword. "They are more than adequate for what needs to be done. You don't have to see it, nor do I have to follow your orders."

"This craven," Duncan sneered as he stood up, which had the guards tense up once more. "You will listen to Lord Forrester, and you will respect him and his orders, mage!"

There was an earlier question of whether this fool understood just how unthreatening he actually was or not, the answer was very clear now to the immortal. Even Pain hadn't given him the attention that even a minor threat would've done.

"My employer is Ethan Forrester, not you," he clarified. "The contract was to help House Forrester survive the Whitehills and Boltons coming at them from all sides. It was never said if I do it under your orders or otherwise." According to what Pain told them, there really was no negotiation at all.

And it's not like these people could stop them. They're lucky to get their help as is.

"Rodrik-dono," the leader said to bring his attention back, ignoring the extremely angered sentinel. "If you have a better idea to help your sister secure a contract, then I'm listening." He didn't wait and gestured to the two he picked out for the mission in King's Landing. "They will not be seen nor heard, but they will be your sister's eyes and ears, as well as protect from any attempt at harm on her, something many Forresters seem to be finding themselves in."

The Immortal guessed he added the last part to serve as more of a reminder rather than assurance.

". . . These two can do just that?" Lord Rodrik asked for reassurance, to the surprise of the council. Pain nodded. "Then send them, damn you." It looked like it brought him physical pain when he said it.

"Rodrik!" Duncan shouted as he suddenly stood. "You can't make choices based on desperation! Look at them." When Kakuzu did with the council, Tobi was looking at the chandelier in 'masked' wonder for whatever reason only known to him, while Zetsu didn't really care and looked as he always did, neutral.

Not exactly an image that inspired confidence. . .

Lord Forrester glared at the castellan. "Then tell me what you would have me do!" he shouted. "Don't you get it? We _are_ desperate, Duncan." It was hard to imagine any House in the North that didn't know they were desperate. "I gave my decision as the lord of this House, so it will be done."

Maybe it was because of that reason, but Kakuzu couldn't help but find his answer a little too quickly done given Tobi's performance. They were certainly desperate, that was never in doubt, but to even accept a fool for an important job?

He peered to the side to their only Konoha-nin member, Itachi Uchiha, and it proved his guess correct, as the man's Sharingan was active and swirled only slightly. Was it an order from their leader and how long was it going? He didn't know, but it sped things up, proven with the way the castellan had shut up and sat back down in clear frustration as an order from his lord was given.

"So, we're going on another road trip to help Misty-chan?" Tobi asked.

Ignoring Zetsu's comments on that, Pain nodded. "You're mission is to stay out of sight of everyone else except Mira Forrester in King's Landing, and help her in achieving the contract for the Forrester ironwood. As well as keep her safe and provide her with any intelligence you find that would help," he briefed, and waited for the new member's overly enthusiastic nods. "Leave immediately."

"Mo~" the damn fool moaned in disappointment. "Alright then, since that's what you ordered, Boss-san." He stretched his muscles, leaving the entire council actually _watching_ this idiot.

"Get it over with, Tobi!" Sasori shouted, startling him.

As usual, he scratched the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly. "Hai hai, Sasori-san," he then turned to the council, none of who were pleased at the constant forms of disappointment. "Bye bye." As he waved, his image distorted into a spiral, causing no small amount of surprise.

Said surprise was shown in the amount of swords that were drawn, but nobody dared to move as the Forresters and their guards stared at the distorted space where Tobi once stood. Not much good it did them.

"Zetsu," Pain called just before the hybrid left. "I don't need to remind you to keep Tobi in line and make sure to stop him from ruining anything, do I?" Even the one giving the mission needed assurance.

" **That idiot won't take a breath without us knowing,** " Black Zetsu said. "We'll keep an eye on him and divert his attention from actions that would ruin the mission, Pain-sama," White Zetsu added, before sinking into the wooden floor to his newly established network.

With the people sent, Pain looked back to the table, noticing their bewildered looks at the display of 'magic'. "I told you," he began. "Magic isn't dead, and this is only a fragment of what we can do. So sheath your swords, none of us are here to hurt you, only to help." If 'help' meant a silent coup, then they might as well be a humanitarian group.

While slow, the lord raised his hand to tell the soldiers to stand down. He wasn't immune to the surprise of a man, or plant thing, disappear into the floor, and he certainly had to be more than simply terrified when another spiraled away into nothingness right in front of him. But what Kakuzu saw most on his face was unadulterated fear, and it was on every single one here besides the shinobi.

He couldn't really imagine what it must feel like to be in Rodrik's place when he saw Tobi and Zetsu vanish, or the display of speed by Hidan and himself. This was common back home, but here it was called magic, something along the lines of fearful taboo of sorts.

Good. Fear can be worked with.

"With the issue of the ironwood and gold being handled for our contract, we will now talk about getting you an army," Pain stated as people began calming down, but no less tense than before, it will pass in time. "You said Asher is gathering soldiers from Essos, what is the status of that?"

The lord looked to his mother, who cleared her throat and answered, "Malcolm, my brother, sent us a raven that he reached Yunkai to find Asher, and told me they would head to Mereen to find an army of sellswords once he was found."

Kakuzu knew for a fact that it was outdated information, especially with how they communicated by using ravens to travel from different continents that must've taken at least days. They had similar methods back home, but hawks were specially trained to reach the destination as fast as possible and _fight_ predators that try to harm it, and that didn't count using summons.

"So we must assume Asher Forrester was found and headed to Mereen," Pain stated. "But that doesn't mean he would succeed in acquiring a mercenary army, especially before we acquire the gold from King's Landing." He knew what his leader was thinking.

Rodrik visibly deflated. "It will even be more difficult with the Targaryen girl taking every mercenary group the way she is now," he informed the group. "Even if he found sellswords, chances are she would be under her employ already."

Ah yes, Kakuzu knew about her from what Pain told them. How she had an army of eunuchs called the Unsullied, a fearsome group of soldiers that felt absolutely nothing, yet they felt undying loyalty to this little Targaryen girl who talked her way to them. If she can influence those with their humanity removed, she'll need to be kept under watch to make sure she doesn't do anything regrettable.

"So we should send some assistance is what you're saying." When the lord slowly nodded, Kakuzu could almost hear Pain's amusement when Rodrik seemed to finally accept their help without commotion. "Deidara, Sasori, step forth." The hunched Suna-nin and Iwa-nin walked up to just behind him.

In Kakuzu's opinion, they held very devastating skills and techniques, but negotiation wasn't one of them. Sasori and Deidara weren't fools, however, which meant they knew when to use diplomacy and when to show power.

"These two will head to Mereen and meet up with Asher Forrester, and assist in gathering the necessary soldiers for an open war with the Whitehills as well as the Boltons," Pain informed the council. "But that's not all, I will expect a deal to be made with the Targaryen queen, which these two will be mediators for."

"What makes you think she would agree to help us?" Duncan asked. "Rumors say that she's bound to Essos for years, if not forever trying to bring it under her control and keep all the slaves free." The immortal understood what the castellan meant. He doubted that the masters of Slavers Bay would quietly allow their property to be taken away while she was off conquering Westeros.

If this Deanerys Targaryen had the bleeding heart to keep her slaves free, then she wasn't leaving anytime soon. Not if she wanted those slavers take back their cities and put their freed slaves back in shackles. Either she knew that, or would soon find out how fickle pride was when mixed with elitism.

With two S-rank shinobi added to her side, however. . .

"Because you will be supporting her return to rule Westeros."

"Absolutely not!" Elissa Forrester shouted, surprising everyone at the sudden outburst. "My family supported the Targaryens during the previous war, and look what happened." She was from the dead House Branfield, if Kakuzu recalled correctly, a house that fought against the Baratheon rebellion, and now they're all but wiped out. "I refuse to allow this House suffer the same fate for trusting the wrong people."

He had a sneaking suspicion she was talking about them, not that she'd be wrong, but they had no intention of destroying this house. If anything, they would be making House Forrester the strongest in the North. For the right price, of course.

"Then tell me what allies do you have here?" Pain countered, he didn't wait for a response. "Not a single House would be willing to sacrifice themselves for you, not when there's nothing you can offer to help fight the Boltons for assured victory. If you want an army large enough to fight your enemies and avenge your husband and son, then you need to throw your loyalty to House Targaryen when the time comes." Could be years before that happens, but it would come, they'd make sure of it.

"-them. . ." People looked to Rodrik after his whisper, but then made himself louder for them to hear. "Send them to Essos, and we'll comply with the Targaryens once they send us assistance."

"Rodrik, you can't," she said, sounded almost horrified. "Don't do this. . ." Kakuzu could guess what's going through her mind.

The firstborn shook his head and looked to his mother somberly. He had to have known what he's causing her. "I'm sorry mother," he said, sounding just that. "We don't have the Glenmores help thanks to my inability, and as he said, no House would be willing to help us, not yet. If it means for your survival, I would do anything, even if it working with the House that would mean treason."

He was correct in that regard, working with the Targaryens would likely bring the army loyal to House Baratheon upon them as well as the Boltons. Why would that matter when you're already losing and dying? At least now they had more than a fighting chance.

Elissa tried to hide her fear, tried to keep her stony expression, but it did little to stop the fearful tears from falling. Only Talia to her side offered comfort, but not much was done besides that. Even Rodrik looked ashamed to put his mother in such a position.

Emotions, such pesky things in Kakuzu's opinion.

"Once the preparation is complete, Sasori and Deidara will leave tomorrow morning for Mereen," Pain stated. "For now, clean this place and speak to your people, for Ironrath once again belongs to you, and it will stay that way as long as we're here."

Under his mask, Kakuzu couldn't help but smirk. The pieces are being set, and the plans to take Westeros have just begun.

* * *

 **In The Far Future (very likely be suspect to massive change)**

Here she was, Cersei Lannister, queen of Westeros, the only ruler since her precious Tommen died. Ever since the ceremony a day ago, many have come to kiss her rings and speak praise of her. A proper start for those cravens to begin her rule.

Sipping away at her wine as she looked out the window, she could only feel utter _hate_ for this damn city, King's Landing. The place where too many of her beloved family were killed, and that damn wretch Tyrion managed to survive.

The memory of him brought a sneer to her face. She'd kill him for killing Joffrey and father. "Just wait, Tyrion," she whispered to the world. "Your end will be near, and it will be _slow_." What happened to Margaery and will happen to her traitorous House would be a mercy in comparison.

Queen Cersei swallowed a mouthful of Arbor Red to wash away the taste that appeared in her mouth at the mention of the imp and the dead Tyrell whore. She wished Jaime was here, but he was out there along with uncle Kevan to put a stop to the Forrester uprising and their army up north.

' _It's always the fucking north,'_ she thought with a scowl. It didn't matter, they'll be put down like the wild dogs that dared to do so before them.

Gods, how she hated the North and _loathed_ King's Landing, but fortunately one of them would be masked from her window view. She could tell from the thick wave of mist coming from the horizon.

* * *

 **I added the last bit just for fun, even though it's unlikely to happen this way specifically. Consider it like a post-credits Marvel scene; it's a little canon, but is really just for fun. (Shawarma, anyone?)**

 **Any GoT fanfic that removes the politics but gives a surplus on happy heroics is actually a garbage Disney story, and those are better off deleted from how shit they are. Happiness in the GoT world is an expensive and fragile luxury,** _ **NOT**_ **a basic right; that's something too many authors don't understand (Damn, why so salty today?).** **I went fic-hunting, and learned that bad stories TRIGGER! the hell outta me. (Gee, I didn't notice -_-')**

 **Would appreciate a review, particularly about my** **portrayal of the characters.**


	3. Diverging Clouds

**.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Shorter chapter than usual, but that's because this is a setup for the next chapter, which should be more fun. *wink wink*.**

* * *

 **Hidan Is Crazy, And Tobi Is An Omake On Two Legs; Yet Both Can Easily Take Down The Mountain A Few Pegs!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Diverging Clouds**

A bed, it's been a few weeks since Itachi woke up from one. The cots on the ship didn't really bother him, they weren't bad, but comfort was clearly secondary. Still, better than the rocks and dirt he would've normally slept on during a journey to a mission.

That being said, straw with an animal pelt on top of it left much to be desired. He got off the glorified table of hay and stretched the stiff muscles laying on that gave him. _'I suppose it's because cotton and feathers being such an expensive commodity to use.'_ It'll be a long while until he slept even on a futon.

"Sleep well, partner?" Peering to the person he's sharing a bedroom with, Kisame sat cross-legged on the 'bed' the two were provided. His eyes were always wide and unblinking, Itachi wondered if he ever actually slept. He never saw him sleep yet, nor did he care enough to ask.

"The pelt provided little comfort from the poking, but I slept on worse," the Uchiha replied, and looked outside the window to see the day just breaking.

"Huh, I would've thought you wouldn't dare place your pampered ass on straw," he said with a smirk. "Perhaps you Uchihas are more resilient than I thought if you can sleep on a little bit of straw." Itachi found himself amused at the attempted rise. There were worse partner to have. . . Tobi came to mind.

Poor Zetsu.

"Any idea what Pain has in mind for us?" Itachi asked without reacting to his joke. Deidara and Sasori were soon outbound to Essos to find an army, Tobi and Zetsu no doubt in King's Landing helping the Forrester contact, and the immortal duo should be currently off to be bedtime horror stories for adults. Soon, the two swordsmen would have their mission, that's without a doubt.

Kisame shrugged. So he didn't know either. Pain would give their mission soon enough, and it'll be problematic in its own ways. Would it be a mission to kill? Or perhaps it's to destroy a whole city? Both would find out, both would do it as efficiently and effectively as they always have.

The Uchiha walked to the closet provided to them and took out his Akatsuki cloak to wear it. "Should we see Deidara and Sasori before they leave?" he asked his comrade.

Scratching his ear, he answered, "sure, how about we also bring them some flowers and chocolate?" The sarcasm wasn't lost on him.

"Do you have anything better to do besides sitting here and freezing?" Itachi has faced biting cold before during winter near the northern areas of the Elemental Nations, but it seemed cold here was freezing at the warmest of times. Not only that, but winter was coming up, and stories about that kind of cold told him it wasn't going to be a fun experience.

"I thought about going for a walk." A silent stare met that answer, until he let out an amused huff. "Alright, fine. We'll do it your way," he said as he got off the bed. "Was bored watching you sleep anyway."

He really didn't want to know that.

The Kiri-nin picked up Samehada and placed it on his back, ready to leave. Itachi himself placed the pouch that carried his tools back on his person and the scarred headband not a second later. "Come on, chances are we'll see Pain briefing them, and might hear our own role in his land."

Kisame nodded and followed his partner out the room. It was cleaner than before, they noticed. There was still some destruction left behind by those Whitehills, but there were no longer broken bottles littering the place.

Off to the side as he walked, Itachi saw a few maids milling about, some with brooms and rags, others were men moving broken tables and heavy chairs. No doubt House Forrester finally fixing their home and getting rid of anything Whitehill related and their reminders.

Looking back forward, he spotted a young girl moving a table back in place. Itachi remembered this one, Talia Forrester. Interesting that nobility would do a maid's work, but from what he learned, these Forresters weren't shy from doing manual labors like most others, but it was perhaps more from the lack of funds to employ more workers.

She spotted them and froze. The closer they got, the more she squeezed on the wall to let them pass without incident. Itachi would've obliged, but instead stopped in front of her. "Lady Talia, can you tell us where Deidara and Sasori are? The hunched man and the blonde one."

"Ah. T-They're in the courtyard, waiting," she answered slowly, almost afraid. Was it fear of magic, or fear of them as unknowns? Although, to them it might as well be one and the same.

"Thank you, Lady Talia," Itachi said with a curt nod, and moved to the courtyard, but stopped midstep and turned to her. "We intend to help, Lady Talia. So while I understand it's difficult with us strangers around, rest easy, we _will_ win this together." She didn't react, not in any obvious way, but she looked far less tense than before.

He gave her another nod and continued his way through the corridors. These Forresters needed help, desperately so, and their nerves were doing nothing but make things more difficult for the Akatsuki on the public relations front. They needed to be trusted, especially when making moves that needed Forrester decisions. . . _unaltered_ Forrester decisions.

"Didn't think you'd have a thing for young foreigners," Kisame commented. "Would explain a lot. . ."

" _These people only fear us,_ " Itachi replied in their language for privacy, especially as he saw a few maids close by. " _We need to make sure that's not permanent. She's in Rodrik's inner circle, and if she has Lord Forrester's ear, then changing her perception would only help us._ "

"Common Tongue, Itachi, wouldn't want them to think we're excluding them." The smirk as he said it showed his real thoughts on that statement. "I'm sure Pain would certainly appreciate the extra endeavor for his cause." Itachi knew he didn't mean the language, but the conversation with Talia.

It didn't take long for the two to find the exit. A small boon since the castle itself was actually smaller than most. In fact, the entire holdfast was rather compact, with the view from the top step being enough to see everything Ironrath had to offer.

Itachi could clearly see workers just starting their day for their jobs, but most importantly was Sasori and Deidara near the gate. His vision might have deteriorated greatly since unlocking the Mangekyo, but he could still see that Sasori greatly appreciated being within the vicinity of the castle. If there's one thing the infamous Red Scorpion would appreciate, it's the antiquity of this land.

Nobody gave either duo attention besides some wary stares, and it stayed that way as Itachi got closer to the artists. "Deidara, Sasori," he greeted with a nod. "Waiting for Pain before leaving to Essos?"

Sasori nodded. "He's also late, and I have half a mind to leave without him," the puppet master rasped. It wouldn't be a big deal since they could talk in the **Magic Lantern Body Technique** , and any final words missed would be heard in there. "And you two are here why?"

"Itachi thought it'd endearing that we see you both off before you leave," Kisame replied. "Sorry, no flowers and chocolates. We couldn't find any." Deidara snorted at the joke, while the other two didn't react nor care. "But mostly we're here to know our role from Pain." Sasori nodded in understanding to that one.

"Well here's your chance. Here he comes now," Deidara said and gestured behind them, causing the two to look to see their leader and his blue-haired companion. "How nice, he brought company." Said company was a small entourage of guards.

Besides Lord Rodrik, there was a man he recognized as Royland Degore, the sentinel and master-at-arms here, what Pain said was a military commander of sorts who's also in charge of training the soldiers. He had his work cut out for him if all he had were new recruits for upcoming battles.

"Lord Forrester, Pain," Itachi greeted with a curt bow. Looking to the Westerosi, he looked calmer than before, possibly after finally coming to terms with their presence. He turned back to his leader. "If you don't mind, Kisame and I would like to discuss our roles here in Westeros."

Pain nodded. "You will know soon, Itachi. I have a mission in mind for you two, so you won't wait long." The Uchiha nodded. He wondered if Pain had a plan ready before, but if all the recent developments had forced a change. It was unlike him if he was unprepared, Pain always liked to be ahead on things.

The leader then looked to the two artists. "I presume both of you are prepared for your journey," he half-asked, where Deidara showed a few storage scrolls, likely each filled with supplies and funds.

"We're ready to leave for Mereen, and should arrive there soon by Deidara's bird," Sasori told him. "Is there anything else you need to add for our mission?" Their real mission? Itachi doubted Pain would tell them anything in front of the Forresters.

"Meet with the Forrester contacts, assist them in bringing mercenaries, and assist the Targaryen queen to bring her here. Make sure to let her know who helped, we'll need her army when she arrives in the near future." He turned to Rodrik. "Anything you would like to add, Rodrik-dono?"

The lord shook his head. "Bring my brother back alive, that's all I have to add." Shouldn't be too difficult, hopefully their luck wouldn't be as bad as the Stark family Pain told them about.

Sasori grunted in response, which was the only thing signifying that he heard the crippled lord, not necessarily agreeing even though that would be the one thing for the Forresters he'd have to do. Although if he died in transit, Itachi doubted Sasori or Deidara would shed a tear.

"Deidara, create that bird of yours so we can leave," Sasori rasped. "The sooner we reach Mereen, the better."

"Heh, you just want to leave so we can get out of the cold, old man," Deidara snorted, earning him a glare. Still, he dove his hand towards the pouch that carried his clay. "Missing the feeling of sand that much already?" When he took his hand back out, it held a small, white owl.

The Iwa-nin threw the clay figure into the air, it burst into a cloud of smoke, descending as a carriage-size bird. Many screamed and gasped, some even yelled out 'Dragon!' in panic. Itachi could only shake his head at the reaction. Though to be fair, that large bird would cause enough destruction if detonated, so their fear wasn't entirely misplaced.

Rodrik took a wide step back when the large owl gently descended to the ground, he was just as surprised by the sudden appearance, even more so since he was so close, but it was still tamed in comparison. Was that good sign of him getting used these feats of 'magic'? Itachi hoped so, because the drawn swords of his guard meant these people still had ways to go.

"I. . . I really should start getting used to this," the lord said as he calmed himself and his men down and wiped away the sweat on his forehead, then looked to Pain. "Perhaps I should've expected this when you said they'd _fly_ to Mereen." Yes, he should have.

Deidara let out a low laugh. "Always nice to see people appreciate my art, even if it is just the first stage of it," he commented as jumped onto his bird. The second stage likely being a bright flash and loud noise followed by devastation, if the Uchiha had to guess. "Unless you wish to see it, do you?" His smile widened, visibly irking the lord.

"Enough of your nonsense, Deidara," Sasori interrupted his partner's good mood. "We've waited long enough to leave, and we have a schedule to keep." He doubted there was, but likely that the Suna-nin just didn't want to procrastinate this any further. He turned back to Pain. "Is there anything else?" Their leader shook his head. "Good." Sasori then jumped onto the clay bird and looked to his partner. "Ikuzo, Deidara."

The blonde sighed at his impatience, but nodded. Not a second later the bird raised its wings high and brought it down quick, raising it to the air and blasting everyone close with a small gust of wind. The Forrester people covered their eyes, but still couldn't really tear their eyes away from the display of 'magic'.

"We'll stay in contact," Deidara shouted before flying even higher and banking to the east. Their mission won't be an easy one, it was something where power wasn't what would win it. Information and negotiation, that's what the artists needed to win over the proclaimed Dragon Queen's army.

While they weren't proficient Genjutsu users like Itachi, and their titles were more of demolitions expert and a poison master, they both had their methods in acquiring information without need of illusions. And if they ruled information, then negotiations could easily be turned to their favor.

"How long until they reach Mereen?" Itachi asked his leader. If they had to make their way to a port by land, then find a ship that would take them there by sea, then back again to land for a journey to Mereen, it was no small trip by any means. But by air?

"Deidara said in less than a week they should reach the city," Pain answered. "If we're lucky, they'd reach the Targaryen girl before Asher Forrester." He was the brash one, so yes, it would be better for the two to make proper negotiations before he ruined it. Pain turned to the Lord. "Now then, Lord Forrester, let's head inside to speak more about future plans."

Rodrik shook his head slightly from the stupor. "Yes, of course," he replied, then turned to Ser Degore. "Convene the small council, I wish to speak with Pain in private, and we'll be there shortly."

The knight still had his hand on the hilt, but it wasn't enough for a show of aggression and sent a sneer to Pain's way. "As your Sentinel, I need to say that it would be unwise of me to leave you alone with these people." Itachi had to hand it to the man, he just politely told his lord that it was a stupid idea.

Rodrik wasn't ignorant to Degore's real statement, but also his worry. "I assure you, I won't be long. Trust me, Royland, I wouldn't be asking for this if it wasn't important." For what it's worth, the lord's words and more familiar tone did have some effect.

Degore eyed the four Akatsuki members warily, before giving a heavy sigh and forced himself into a more relaxed stance. "As you wish, my lord." He nodded towards his men, which had them sheath their swords again. "M'lord, just know that there will be men nearby, should you need them." He then turned around and walked to the castle without giving his liege lord a chance to even refuse the offer.

There were many things these Forresters lacked, but loyalty among their people certainly wasn't one of them. The Uchiha actually found it quite admirable, loyalty being a quality many villages back home demanded. Itachi's own loyalty, for example, had cost him so much. . .

He shook his head slightly from the memory. _'It needed to be done,'_ he reminded himself. _'It was for the good of Konoha.'_ The thought made him hyper aware of his gouged headband.

"Before, you asked why I had those ravens killed," Rodrik said, snapping Itachi away from the memory of that day. "It's to avoid word getting out, more so because there's a. . . _traitor_ in our midst." Well, that wasn't expected. Perhaps Itachi should rescind the earlier thought about loyalty.

"And you know this how?" Pain asked, then the lord began retelling what this Gwyn Whitehill had said during their little rendezvous. Perhaps Itachi should teach this lord about the concept of misdirection, but Pain had a few words in mind first. "Regardless if she was telling the truth or not, she's a Whitehill, and you must expect she has _her_ family's interest as priority. Don't take her words as help just yet."

So Pain didn't dismiss this information outright? Itachi supposed the killing of the ravens in the aviary was how committed Rodrik was to this information. Though another question did come to mind.

"Why are you telling us this?" Itachi asked. There was distrust, which was easily the most prominent feeling these people had for the Akatsuki, so this was an unexpected level of trust. . . _Was_ the reason he told them out of trust?

"I couldn't even tell me own mother," Rodrik said ashamedly to Itachi. "I worry that any of them could be a potential spy, but you have proven yourself otherwise. You killed Gryff, Ludd's own flesh and blood, there's no possibility that you're working for them."

So like many of this lord's recent decisions, it was out of desperation.

"And what would you have us do?" Pain asked. "Find and kill the spy who could very well be your own mother? I doubt you'd want such a thing." Rodrik shook his head, likely knowing it wasn't a problem for any of the Akatsuki.

"I want you to save Ryon, and put a blade in Ludd's thick neck."

"Impossible," Pain said, making Itachi clamp down his urge to roll his eyes. "We killed the twenty men here with ease because we took them by surprise with the help of the mist. We cannot invade a fortified castle occupied by hundreds of Whitehill soldiers with just four members of the Akatsuki, and even with your fifty men added, it will do nothing."

Hell, one of them could take the castle with relative ease. Even then, Itachi himself could sneak in, assassinate Lord Whitehill, rescue Ryon, and leave within fifteen minutes. Back home, villages like Kumogakure had tried such a thing with a Hyūga girl, so it wasn't something foreign to him. It certainly wouldn't be difficult to execute.

But that wasn't the plan.

Let these people suffer, let them depend on the Akatsuki, let House Forrester know that they wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for them. Kindness will not be given out for free, but rather sold at a price only Pain would dictate.

"Make no mistake, Rodrik-dono, we have every intention of bringing Ryon-dono back from Highpoint, we just need to do things carefully, now more so since there's a spy amongst your council," Pain said. "If what Gwyn Whitehill said is true, then your brother is safe under her care, even if he is a hostage to keep you in line. What we need to do now, however, is acquire an army."

Rodrik perked up slightly. "Your two men just left, so are you saying you know of another way?"

Nodding, Pain turned to Itachi and handed him a small, rolled up scroll of paper. He knew of these, ones usually sent by ravens. "You won't like this idea, Rodrik-dono," Pain began as he turned back to the lord. "One of your letters had an interesting message, one we could use to bolster our forces." He turned back to Itachi. "Read it."

Itachi blinked, then unrolled the scroll and began reading. "It's a message from Castle Black, it requests Lord Forrester's immediate support to fight off an army of wildlings led by this Mance Rayder." A hundred-thousand wildlings? That was hard to believe, and doubted any lord would believe this. "You're giving this message to me why?"

Pain pointed towards the letter. "Because that is your mission," Pain responded, realization dawning on the Uchiha. "Both of you, go north, and acquire that army."

* * *

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go," Obito angrily told Zetsu. "It'll take forever to succeed, and I can't fail a mission of this magnitude because I risk expulsion from the Akatsuki. The plan's ruined." Here he was, in the outskirts of King's Landing when he should've been back home near the Elemental Nations hunting for a Jinchūriki.

" **You think we're happy with this?** " Black Zetsu growled. " **We didn't even know this pile of dirt existed, there was no way to compensate for this.** " Obito already heard this bastard's excuses. "Our best case scenario is speeding this along, or failing this mission in a way it wouldn't appear our fault. Though Pain is more observant on that end than watching his own people," White Zetsu added.

It was frustrating. No, _infuriating_. Everything that was planned, the reveal, the tree, the **Gedō-Rinne Tensei** to bring back Madara, all of it was put on hold for this damn mission. All because Pain wanted to bring peace to these people. Damn him.

"Is there anything you found out about how he came to know this place?" the Uchiha asked. "I'm not sure if I buy this soul coming to him bullshit."

"And how are we supposed to know how he found out?" White Zetsu asked, more venom in his tone than expected. "Nothing here indicated a Chakra strong enough to send a message through that mind technique of his. However, there's something odd with a species of tree here."

Oh, was Zetsu going to be blame the trees? Did they think lightly of this?

" **Wipe that sneer from your face, Obito, this is not some joke.** " Tch, whatever. Still, Obito nodded for them to continue. "They're known as Weirwood, and they're all connected with some bizarre Chakra connection, but what was worrying was that I myself couldn't meld into it nor find out how or who their connected to."

"So someone here is using that type of tree and might've sent Ethan Forrester to Pain," Obito thought out loud, though Zetsu just shrugged. Okay, a possibility then. "Is there another way to figure out where the connections are from?"

"That would involve checking every single Weirwood, and we don't even know where they all are," White Zetsu replied. " **So no, we can't. Deal with it.** " Damn it all! "For the time being, it's best we follow Pain's instructions until a new development comes along."

Obito let out an angry breath. Zetsu was right, they just needed to follow Pain until either success or failure comes in the end. If there was a way to acquire either the soonest, then he'd jump at the opportunity to get go back home and continue his quest for peace.

Donning his orange, spiral mask once more, he stretched his mouth and exercised his voice. Turning to Zetsu, the high-pitched Tobi asked, "how'd I look, Zetsu-senpai?"

" **Like an absolute idiot.** "

Perfect.

While Zetsu sunk into the ground to find this Mira Forrester, Obito took the long way to the Red Keep. Over King's Landing's walls, and onto the rooftops, he was quick on his feet to reach the massive castle. Even he had to admit that it was a sight to behold, as muted the excitement was when he had more important things to do.

Obito would easily bet that people saw him or even just a glimpse, but who was willing to believe that a man was jumping across rooves at blurring speed? To these people, they're more likely believe it was just a random crow combined with their over-active imagination and ale.

When he reached a wall of the Red Keep, he used his Kamui to phase through it and into a hallway, and quickly transformed himself into a gold cloak. It wasn't a moment too soon as a small group of Lannister guards in red armor stomped passed him, ignoring his existence entirely.

With a quick nod, he walked to find the Mira girl, though Zetsu would be the one to at least tell him a better way of finding her. All he knew was that asking a Tyrell guard or staff would help greatly. All he had to do was find someone wearing a rose sigil of sorts.

The thing was, however, that as he was walking to find someone, he heard the talk of the castle. It started as gossip, just some hearsay he would've ignored, but it became more consistent.

King Joffrey Baratheon was dead.

Apparently he died yesterday, too, so the whole castle was in a rush of gossip and news. To think word hadn't even gotten out of King's Landing. "Pain would want to hear of this," Obito whispered, especially when the assassin was none other than the boy's uncle, Tyrion Lannister.

"Make way!" he heard someone shout in front of him, and he obliged by sticking to the wall for the group to pass. A woman wearing a glistening black dress was of that group, her eyes glaring intensely at any and everyone in sight, including Obito himself. The fact she was surrounded by Lannister guards told him this was none other than Cersei Lannister herself, the grieving mother of the dead boy king.

He bowed his head as she walked by, and wondered if sticking a knife in her neck would count this entire operation as a failure or success, but likely not, so kept his kunai in place.

Once they passed, gossip resumed among the handmaidens and other, lower nobility close by. Mostly of how Tyrion along with his new wife Sansa Stark were of course the ones to kill the king, as they both resented Joffrey greatly, but that wasn't information he wanted.

Finally, Obito walked up to a couple, one of whom was a handmaiden that had flowers embroidered onto her dress looking up at some lord or other. He kept his words crisp and disciplined. "Excuse me, my lord and lady," he greeted with a curt bow, catching their attention. "I was hoping you'd tell me where I could find Mira Forrester. She's handmaiden to Queen Margaery, herself."

"Well, not _Queen_ Margaery just yet," he said with a sigh. "Shame, I heard she and Joffrey were rather smitten with one another. A pity." Yes, yes, a pity, now where was the girl? "Where _is_ your friend, Sera?" the man asked the woman. She's a friend of Mira's? Finally some good luck.

Sera eyed him warily. "I believe she's in her quarters," she answered. "Why? what do you want with her?" Suspicion usually wasn't warranted unless you were expecting something. Mira did something, or something happened to her. Best he found out quick.

Obito nodded politely. "I bring news from Ironrath, and was tasked to inform her immediately. It involves her brother, Rodrik Forrester." Well, kind of a half-truth really. "I hope you can understand why I can't share this sensitive information to you, my lady."

"I. . . yes, of course," she said after a pause, and began telling him directions to Mira's personal chamber. Turns out it was a little more complicated than he thought, as she began giving directions in ways that told him that the entire castle was littered with hallways after hallways, and ten times as many rooms.

Still, the Uchiha accepted her guidance. "Much thanks to you, my lady," he said. "I apologize for interrupting your romantic meeting." The last bit had the desired effect as the girl suddenly giggled as she drew closer to the bald lord. He resisted the urge to roll his eye when they looked all starry eyed at one another.

He left the two to continue whatever it was they were doing, and immediately continued on the right path to the Mira's quarters. He half wondered if Zetsu found her, but dispelled it immediately. Of course he was there, the plant bastard was just waiting there until Obito found them.

On the way, he mused more on the current events and what it would entail. With Joffrey dead, it could potentially alter Pain's plans, but unlikely. Pain told the Akatsuki how he was hated, so there had to be a contingency plan of some kind. Either way, tomorrow during the Akatsuki meeting in the **Magic Lantern Body Technique** , he'd be sure to inform them along with the new discovery about Weirwoods.

Standing in front of a heavy wooden door, he could feel a familiar Chakra signature inside, that being Zetsu's who should be hidden from view. If so, then she had to be inside and he was just waiting for Obito. He knocked on the heavy wood three times. He heard a shuffle then a quick 'coming!', and stood back.

It took a few seconds, but the door finally creaked open, at least slowly as the girl peaked her head from the side. Judging from her surprised expression, she wasn't expecting a gold cloak. Or more precisely, a gold cloak was exactly what she didn't want to see.

"What is it you need, ser?" she asked warily.

"Lady Mira, I bring you a message from Ironrath," Obito said. "May I come in?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I doubt they'd send a gold cloak to deliver a message, my kind ser." Obito couldn't really refute that since he didn't know. "I'm sorry but I- _Mmf!_ " She didn't talk anymore as a white arm grabbed her from behind, and a black on held her mouth from screaming, which she certainly tried.

Obito quickly moved in and locked the door behind him before anyone noticed or heard. Turning back to the bizarre image of a woman being held by a plant being, he exploded into smoke to reveal his true form, essentially stunning the resisting girl to stillness.

"Haaa~ that's better," Tobi said, moving his shoulder in circles to stretch his stiff muscles. His mask facing towards the clearly frightened girl, he raised his hands placatingly. "Ha, sorry about that, Mira-chan, but I can't have anyone hear you scream while I'm working." She began struggling even harder, which had him panic. "Ah, wait, those are the wrong words!" He slumped his shoulders in defeat. " _Moh~_ Zetsu, can you handle this, _please_?"

Black Zetsu growled and turned the girl to face him, hand immediately back on her mouth, but instead of struggling, she began quivering at the sight of who's holding her. "Now, Lady Mira, we were sent here by your eldest brother to help," White Zetsu said calmly, though it did little. " **I have a few ideas on how to calm her down.** "

"Īe, Zetsu-senpai, we were ordered to keep her alive! Did you already forget?" Tobi said, tilting his head to the side. "Wow, do flowers have short memory?" He could feel the killing intent coming from Black Zetsu. "Let me try again, okay?"

Zetsu scoffed, but turned her back to Tobi. She looked significantly more comfortable looking at him than the other, which Obito couldn't really blame her for.

"Mira-chan, Zetsu and I-" Tobi pointed towards himself and his partner. "-were sent here by your family to help with the sale of your ironwood. We're friends, and friends don't scream at each other's face to bring in guards that have sharp swords to rudely poke me with, okay? Nod if you understand." She didn't nod, more so just stare at him, and try to stare at the one holding her, while still trying to shout through Zetsu's hands for help. He looked to his partner. "Zetsu-senpai, it's not working," he whined.

Zetsu growled again. " **I'm running out of patience for this.** **We'll just have to show her what transpired back at Ironrath,** " Black Zetsu said as he began melding his body. If Mira didn't look panicked before, she certainly did now. Though that was changing quickly the further she was 'watching' Zetsu's recent memory acquisition.

A few minutes in silence passed before Zetsu finally let her go. He didn't have to hold on to keep her quiet, she just fell onto her knees without a single scream from her. Mira was breathing deeply in clear disbelief at what she had just seen, but that changed as well.

Mira began crying. "Mother, Rodrik, Talia," she listed off names as she wiped away her tears, though more still came. "I-I'm sorry, just-" she hiccupped. "-Just give me a moment." Honestly, Obito didn't think seeing her family after so long while in a hostile environment had this much of an effect, even though it was just a memory.

Zetsu growled once more. " **We don't have the time to wait, we need to begin gathering information from your opponents.** " For a moment, Obito thought he sounded suspiciously like Sasori. "It's true, Lady Mira, we have much work to do and in a small timeframe." Especially since the king just died.

She took another moment to collect herself, wiping away tears and controlling her breaths. "I- I know. I believe you're right," she said now seeing Zetsu properly for the first time more than simply an inch from her face, but calmer and more compliant than before. "I managed to make a deal with the crown for an order of ironwood materials, and I have contract right here." She drew out an envelope with the royal seal broken. "But it was signed by Tyrion Lannister."

The assassin? Obito had an idea what to do with that letter. "Yosh, no worries, I've got a good idea for that one," he said, swiping away the contract, much to Mira's dismay, and threw it into the lit brazier. "There we go, no evidence that people will say you helped kill kingy. Problem solved." He gave a thumbs up for good measure.

"B-But that could've saved us all!" she half-shouted incredulously. Obito could actually empathize with her a small bit, all that work she'd done to get this contract, gone to the ashes.

Zetsu was the one who responded. "No, that would've made people think you're an accomplice in regicide," he explained, but didn't sate her much. "It's best you try again than risk getting executed." But then Black Zetsu spoke, " **or more specifically, make us rescue you and everything goes down the gutter.** " The girl gulped at the voice. She may have seen the memory of the meeting back at Ironrath, but first-hand experience was far more different. She understood who they were, but that has yet to sink in.

Mira teared up in clear frustration. They were right, she had to have known that, but couldn't bring herself to throw away all that she'd done. It matters not, they'll be getting a new one anyway, by destroying the only competitor. The crown will have no choice but to come to them. Ships, shields, carts, the monopoly of ironwood products going to the Forresters.

"Worry not, Mira-chan," Tobi said, both hands on her shoulders for comfort, though it did nothing besides bring discomfort. "We're here to keep you safe, and help you get asses to fight against the Whitehill people."

" **Assets!** "

"Mhm, that too," Tobi said with a confirming nod and ignoring his partner's death threats. He moved her to the desk and had her sit down, bringing in a scroll of paper, an ink bottle and quill.

Zetsu walked up beside her. She looked confused and a little scared of a man and a monster at her sides while she's sitting, but he still explained, "write down the names of people of interest. The both of us will observe them, sabotage their work, or remove them entirely from play. Normally we'd avoid writing it down, but Tobi has problems remembering names." All Tobi did was scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

Mira was understandably hesitant, but pushed her fear aside and wrote down several names before handing it to Zetsu. "H-How do you intend to do all that in King's Landing? The entire castle is in an uproar to find Sansa Stark, they'll find you."

Black Zetsu scoffed. " **We have our ways, girl,** " he said as he slowly began sinking onto the ground, causing her to stand and let out a gasp of surprise, but before he did so completely, he added, "we may not be in sight to help, but don't worry, Lady Mira, we'll always be watching you." Then he vanished into the stone floor.

Tobi laughed a little, bringing her attention to him. "He likes to do that," he explained. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." He saluted before his body spiraled into nothingness.

* * *

 **It was weird writing Tobi here, because it's a serious story and he's just weird to include since he ruins the dark vibe of Game of Thrones. That's just his character, though, and I can't bring myself to change it for convenience. How'd you say I do?**

 **Next chapter, the artists meet the dragon queen!**


	4. Stingers And Stories

.

 **Chapter 4 here, how exciting!**

 **Boy was it iffy for me to write Tobi's character in the last one, mostly from how ridiculous he is in such a setting. Ah well, you can't have Obito without him, and I think I portrayed him properly. I haven't heard otherwise so far, thankfully. . . On with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Leave It Elsewhere, A Head-On Battle Are For Those With Honor; The Akatsuki Aren't Here To Fight, But Rather To Conquer!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Stingers And Stories**

Byrn chopped the trees, that's what he was paid by Lord Whitehill to do. He wasn't a particularly smart man, Byrn always had people tell him that, but he understood more than people thought. "Byrn is not stupid," he whispered to himself as he swung his axe at the ironwood tree.

While Byrn didn't have much in terms of brains, his body made up for it, where even his friends called him an aurochs in man form. He was over two meters tall, barrel-chested with arms as thick as tree trunks. His parents hoped they'd send him to Highpoint to be a knight or other, but he never understood orders and what goes where. Eventually, after his fifteenth nameday he just ended up with Pa as a woodsman. He'd been doing so for ten years now, and he enjoyed it.

"Byrn, you bloody aurochs," called the foreman of the group he was with. Marlin, he was called, he wasn't very nice, but he told Byrn what trees to cut, and Marlin gave him money for it. "Go help Jaron, apparently some fuckers of his group ran off. So they need you to compensate for it."

Byrn nodded, he always did as he was told. "Byrn will finish with this one, and will go to Jaron." He was another foreman from the woodcutters south of here, he was also much nicer than Marlin.

Marlin scowled. "No, _Byrn_ will go now, you fucking idiot," he mocked. "Last thing I need is some more whining from Jaron, so get to it." Again, Marlin wasn't very nice, and Byrn didn't like leaving a tree unfinished, but Byrn always did what he was told.

Byrn hefted his axe over his shoulder and left south for the part of the ironwood forest Jaron's group was told to cut down. It was strange, though, why would anyone run from cutting a tree? It's not like they came out to bite you. Silly people shouldn't be woodcutters.

Around him Byrn saw people working on cutting down a tree, some alone, some were in twos using a large saw. It was very hard, because ironwood wasn't like normal wood, it looked it wood but it was hard like iron. . . _'Ah! That's how it got its name!'_ Byrn thought in realization. How funny.

Byrn can't wait to tell Ma when Byrn got back to his village. Ever since Pa died, Ma didn't have much to laugh at, but she's been getting better, even going out to meet some old friends, even meeting some new man friends several times a day that give her coins for simply talking with them in her room. It's nice that she's meeting new people.

The further south Byrn got, the quieter it became. It wasn't exactly a scary place, but one of Byrn's friends told him it puts their nerves on edge. When Byrn asked why, they just said how dark and eerie it was. Silly people, trees just stand there until you chop them.

Eventually he saw someone's back looking deep into the forest. It was Jaron, of course, because Byrn remembered the brown, leather tunic and blue pants. He remembered seeing him talk to Ma a few weeks ago when he gave her some coins. Such a nice man and a very good friend to Ma, certainly from the amount of times he visited Byrn's home to see her.

"Jaron, Byrn is here to help, tell Byrn which trees you need chopped," he called, but Jaron didn't answer, not even turn around to greet him. How rude. "Jaron, Byrn is here, Marlin wants me to help you because people ran off." Again, no response. Huh, maybe Byrn wasn't loud enough. "Jaron! Byrn is here! Marlin-!"

Only then did Jaron turn to see him. His head turned completely to face him, but below the neck was dead still as before. Now, Byrn wasn't smart, but he wasn't stupid, if any head turned that way, it was going to kill the man. So he thought he could be forgiven for standing there stunned.

"J-Jaron!" he exclaimed, and looked around for people that would help. There were three woodcutters like him, but they stood stock still, and when their heads turned to him, it was exactly like Jaron. Body still, but heads turned and twisted to his direction.

Something wet dripped on his shoulders, and he looked up to see what, it was just a face of one of his friends. Nothing else, just his face that slapped on his eyes like a wet rag. All of a sudden, he smelt copper and felt something wet leaking down his pants.

When did he start shivering? He didn't remember, but he did remember looking back to Jaron, the face of his friend Eyon sliding off. Last he looked, Jaron was several feet away, but now? He was an inch away from his face.

"Aye, hepf, thee," Byrn mumbled out, none of which made sense even to him, but the bleeding eyes of Jaron didn't really help form sentences. "Aggum, ey?" Why was he still trying to talk? It didn't matter.

Jaron's mouth opened slowly, and Byrn wanted to run away or even punch Jaron, but his body wouldn't move. From his mouth, black hair snaked out, tickling Byrn's face, but he couldn't even dare to laugh. "Scream for me, Byrn. Scream for me," Jaron said as the hairs stroked his cheeks, but Jaron's voice wasn't in a voice Byrn knew him by.

Looking to the three other woodcutters, they were also an inch away from his face, black hairs from their mouths touching all over his head, and they said the same thing. "Scream for me, Byrn. Scream for me."

Byrn wasn't a smart man, he knew he was strong, he could've punched Jaron, but instead Byrn dropped to his knees. "Ah. . . **Ah**. . . **AHHHHHHH!** " Byrn screamed a blood curdling cry, his own arms around his head for whatever protection it could offer.

He suddenly heard popping sounds, but he couldn't bring himself to look at what. This wasn't happening, it was just a bad dream. Soon, he'd wake up and go to Ma's bed for her to sooth him with a lullaby like she always did.

More popping sounds, but they were coming closer, he could tell that much from movement coming from the corner of his eyes. He looked at it, perhaps it was just a rabbit, but instead it was a hand popping out of the dirt like a flower. The next popping sound, it brought out a head from the dirt, it was Kennet, a nice man who visited his mother once, but that didn't matter as a foot popped up right beside his head.

All around him, he saw body parts coming from the ground, and when the heads came, they always looked at Byrn. They were pleading and scared, but what did they want Byrn to do? The world around him began turning, he could feel vomit rise up, but not when so many people are staring.

" _Huh, looks like we broke him,_ " some voice said, making no sense to Byrn. Looking to the source, it was a silver-haired man with a red scythe. He wanted to say hello to the man in his dream, but the only thing that came out was a retching sound and food from before. " _Yeah, definitely broken._ "

" _Doesn't matter, the camp must've heard his screams, so we're done for today_ ," another older man said, still not making sense for Byrn. When he turned to see the new friend, he was tall and wore a mask that covered his mouth.

" _Oh goodie, so can I get rid of him?_ " The silver man was filled with glee at whatever was just said. The other man shrugged uncaringly, giving the silver man a wide smile like it was the happiest day of his life. He raised his scythe and said, "Bye bye!"

The air whistled, so maybe these people were going to wake him up from this bad dream.

How nice of them.

* * *

When this Byrn's head rolled, the job was officially done for the day, Kakuzu thought. Byrn's body was perfectly in the center of the body parts that formed a kind of circle around him like a ritual. He released his hold on the four corpses, having the balls of threads shoot out of their mouths and merge back into him.

Of course the dismemberment was Hidan's job, and it included every person in the southern sector of the woodcutters operation here, so the four woodcutters literally fell apart into mounds of bleeding organs and appendages. "Let's leave before the Whitehills spot us," he told Hidan before jumping onto the nearest tree, followed closely by the Yu-nin.

Up there, they were high enough to not even be spotted. Proven with how the first people who responded that arrived, they didn't even look up, and why would they? Two already began retching at the gore, some falling to their knees in shock. Though the ones in armor, the soldiers, looked horrified at the immortals' work, Kakuzu heard how they had to inform Lord Whitehill of this, he even heard one mention doubling the guards.

Oh good, more material to work with.

"Next time let's try keeping one of them alive," Kakuzu said thoughtfully. "This did the job fine, but we should get someone to tell them a story about what happened." Maybe the same thing he'd done today, but without revealing themselves to the storyteller.

"You know, I didn't think you'd be so accepting of them using your abilities to make a horror show," Hidan commented. "Have you finally turned to Jashin?" His smirk widened as he asked that.

"No to both accounts," he replied. He didn't appreciate using his kinjutsu for just a scare tactic, but this was what was required of him, so he put up with it. "Let's come back here later tonight when they might have brought new people, but if not, then we'll work in one of the other areas."

"Heh, just you wait, I'll have you convert yet." Not even in his wildest dreams.

The two left a distance away and sat atop a tree, for in a moment they'd have to report in to Pain through the **Magic Lantern Body Technique** of his. Kakuzu thought it would be a good time to see everyone's progress in the few days they'd been active. Most of those days had been spent retrieving data, and only today was the first scare happened. Hidan was whiny as usual, but that should lessen since they started their part of the operation to turn this forest into a haunted one.

"The theatrics are nice and all, but do we really have to take the time to set it up?" Hidan complained. "I mean, just leaving their body parts around should be fine enough, right?"

Kakuzu hummed. "We need this place look as though something paranormal is haunting it, not as if some wild beast is around dismembering people. Just dismembering people into random patterns won't help with that, it's best we make formations, symbols, or in the case of survivors, stories to tell others," he told the Yu-nin. Though Kakuzu thought similarly, just deaths and gore for people to find would make things easier, but unlikely that it would bring the effect they needed.

Just then Kakuzu heard the message, and knew that Hidan heard it as well. They both sat into lotus position, and put formed the appropriate seal. Closing his eyes, Kakuzu allowed his Chakra to respond, and when he opened his eyes, it was the familiar murky landscape with ghosts of his colleagues around him.

"Status update," the ghost of Pain demanded and turned to one of their members. "Zetsu."

The plant hybrid nodded. "Mira Forrester is being quiet cooperative, thankfully, and we've made headway into knowing what needs to be done, particularly about these Whitehill merchants."

"What of the Lannister assassin?" asked Pain.

"Tyrion Lannister is still in his cells," Zetsu said. "Though Mira was approached by the queen to get information out of him with the promise of making Forrester contract for Ironwood."

Kakuzu perked up on that. "I assume she took the deal."

" **She did, but proved pointless as Tyrion saw right through the charade and toyed with her instead of saying anything useful** ," Black Zetsu replied. Kakuzu resisted the urged to growl. "Tyrion Lannister's trial is soon, with his rather unloving father as judge. Execution will be the only outcome of that."

"That, and people here smell pretty nice," Tobi added with a confident nod. "Though the streets smell absolutely rank! Wait, what're we talking about again?" He went ignored.

Word of the regicide by Tyrion Lannister and Sansa Stark spread quickly and reached Ironrath days after it happened. While fortunate that the Forrester girl had cleaned her hands of anything Tyrion, it had put things back to square one.

Pain nodded and turned to another member. "Itachi, Kisame, what's your status?"

"We're still on route to Castle Black to get information," Itachi said. "We've tried gathering information from the few villages we passed, but in the end they provided nothing. They were oblivious to everything that's happening. Though Kisame might've had a hand in deterring them from answering truthfully."

"Don't put the blame on me, partner. Not my fault if these people get scared easily," Kisame said defensively.

Kakuzu tried to put his head in Pain's. They needed an army, yes, but a wildling one? If word proved true and a hundred-thousand were on their way, then chances were they weren't going to just accept whatever deal Pain had. They wanted to come south of the Wall, and if they were half-competent, they just might with those numbers. That, and he doubted people here would be so accepting of their most hated of raiders to be among their army.

"Sasori, Deidara," Pain called as he turned to the two.

Sasori nodded. "As with Itachi and Kisame, we're still on the way to Mereen, and should arrive there tomorrow morning at the earliest, but before that we'll land and make way on foot to the Targaryen queen."

"As an added note, the warmth here is much better, Master Sasori certainly appreciates it," Deidara said, earning a small growl from his teammate.

Ignoring that, Pain turned to Kakuzu. "Kakuzu, what do you have to report?"

Of course he didn't mention Hidan, because as with Tobi, they didn't need to be heard. "We've only just started the scare tactics, and it brought a strong effect. I expect within the next few days, all of Highpoint and the North will know this place as a haunted forest."

Pain nodded in appreciation at something finally happening, but since they all reported, it was now his turn. Kakuzu heard everyone's pre-action work, and only now were the Akatsuki actually doing their required roles, but now what about back at Ironrath?

"We've received a summons from Ludd Whitehill to Highpoint," Pain said. Well, that wasn't exactly expected.

"Any idea of what they would demand?" Kakuzu asked. "I don't think they've learned about our scare tactics considering it happened not even an hour ago." Even if the Whitehill soldiers sent a runner, it would still take time to reach Highpoint.

Pain shook his head. "I'd say it's more along the lines of a deal than anything." He turned to Kakuzu. "You said the way they cut down trees was poor and inefficient, correct?" Kakuzu nodded. It was piss poor, like they were just trying to figure it out and depended on local woodcutters who weren't adept in handling ironwood. "If they wanted something from House Forrester, it's their expertise in handling ironwood, one they cannot just snatch away."

Sasori grunted. "So they're going to coerce them into accepting a deal of some sort," he rasped. "They have the Ryon boy's life in the palm of their hands, and we killed our bargaining chip. We probably should've kept the Whitehill nobleborn alive."

"Normally I would've agreed, but this is a special case where we don't need him," Pain responded. "A disguised clone should do fine if we ever needed to show that Ludd's son is still among the living." Sasori nodded in acceptance.

"Who's going to the meeting?" asked Itachi.

"It would be Rodrik, Royland, the matriarch, and myself personally who will be going," Pain responded, surprising Kakuzu and likely others. Him personally going? It may have went unsaid that Conan would be nearby if unseen, but Pain showing his true form to the enemy? That's unheard of.

"I assume you mean using one of your Six Paths, otherwise-" Sasori stopped himself, and looked to Pain more thoughtfully. "Ah, I see what you intend to do." Kakuzu tried to think more if he missed something.

If Pain went using one of this Paths, then he'd appear ready in a fight, giving his word weight and threats promise, so if went as this scrawny, almost malnourished man, then. . . Ah, now he understood.

Pain nodded to Sasori. "I intend to present myself as a mercenary, but not as though a threat," he explained. "You could say I'm showing the enemy that we're here, but not fully. Let them think us weak, let them disbelieve any notion that we're a threat."

"So they leave us be," Itachi continued for him. "It makes them overlook us as we operate. What idea they might have that we're responsible for their troubles gets scoffed and dismissed. A protective layer for our operations."

"You would be correct," Pain said then clapped his hands. "Is there anything more to add?" He heard nothing, which had him nod. "Then the meeting is adjourned. Now go."

They all disconnected, having Kakuzu open his eyes back into his cold air of his surroundings. Beside him, Hidan stood and stretched his muscles.

"Well then, back to work, ey?" Hidan commented, knowing that it just meant more slaughter. This time, there was little Kakuzu needed to stop.

* * *

"I believe that's the Mereen pyramid over there," Deidara said on his large owl high in the afternoon air, adjusting his eye scope when he saw a structure. "Not only that, but it seems the Targaryen queen has made camp not far the gates of it. Pretty risky if you ask me."

Sasori grunted in agreement, also on the large bird construct. "She's either arrogant, or very well protected," he rasped.

Deidara turned the dial on his scope. "Well protected," he answered. "The fabled Unsullied army is always around her. Well, and I'm just going to guess droves of mercenaries also, hmm. I'll land so we can make our way on foot."

His partner grunted before the bird made its way down not far from the camp. Deidara and his partner had been on that thing for almost a week, thankfully the weather was favorable and the journey was shorter than expected, hopefully before Asher Forrester arrived and ruined things.

The duo jumped off, and their mode of transport vanished into a puff of smoke and landed on Deidara's hand only to be placed into his pouch of clay. Off to the side, he saw his partner shuffle over to set of flowers, before picking them and storing them away to wherever.

"Spotted anything interesting, Master Sasori?" Deidara asked as he put on the signature Akatsuki straw hat, the cloth strips hanging freely on the sides of his shoulders and protecting his face from the blazing sun. "I doubt you took an interest in simple gardening."

The Suna-nin stepped closer to another local plant, before picking that up as well. "Local plants, particularly flowers, can hold new concoctions for new poisons I can synthesize," Sasori answered. "Poisons that _I_ only have the antidote to, imagine that when we get back to the Elemental Nations."

Deidara nodded in understanding. He wasn't very familiar with poison making, but even he understood the importance of its use, specifically in assassinations and even when coating one's weapons during combat. "I assume you'll be looking to local fauna as well to extract venom then, hmm?" Sasori nodded when he came back to Deidara's side. "Perhaps you're the one who most benefited from our journey here," he commented as began walking to the camp.

Sasori fell into step beside him, donning his own straw hat. "Our resources aren't infinite, where even your clay is bound to run out if we stay here long enough," he defended. "You can create more of your clay, but you will eventually run out of ingredients and have to start over from scratch for even gunpowder."

Humming in thought, Deidara took his words in. "You'd be correct. We'll need be careful in our usage of even paper bombs," Deidara agreed. Considering this place lacked the tools to even manufacture ingredients for his clay, he'll need to be frugal in its use, even if he did bring massive amounts of it sealed in scrolls. There's no telling how long they'd be here.

"Kunai, shuriken, wires, smoke bombs, and soldier pills," Sasori listed. "We either need to recycle the used, or prioritize missions for their use." Soldier pills as well? That's usually made with herbs, but there's no guarantee that herbs found here would have similar effect without drawbacks, so Deidara agreed.

They had just began to see telltales of camp, as the two spotted tents in the distance, with people who they assumed as freed slaves did menial chores for the army. Some moved clay pots of water to and fro, some washed clothes, and others made food.

 _'And they're doing it out of free will for the Targaryen queen,'_ the Iwa-nin thought, humming at the impressive display of loyalty. Perhaps Pain was right that recruiting such a person to their side was the best choice. "Hmm, maybe you should've held off of collecting of poisonous plants as we go meet this queen of all people."

Sasori made a throaty sound, usually that would mean he didn't care. "Poison would be the least of their worries. If she thought it best to have a camp this close to the enemy, then clearly she isn't worried about assassins." Huh, he had a point, didn't he?

People in robe-like clothes began noticing them as they approached, children who were playing or helping began to stop whatever they're doing at their sight. Perhaps it was the odd pattern of their cloaks, or maybe it was the foreign headwear. Though mostly perhaps they were strangers entering what was essentially a civilian portion of a military camp.

The two stayed quiet as they entered, men and woman drawing their own children close as the two walk passed, some speaking in languages neither understood. Deidara wondered if it was Valyrian, or maybe even something like Dothraki. There were many languages in this continent, yet most of the Akatsuki only knew one. Normally that would be an issue, but it seemed Common Tongue was common enough that it was the only one they needed. Perhaps it was called that for a reason.

It didn't take long for guards to show up, nothing actually threatening, but there would be an issue if they denied them from seeing the Targaryen girl. The six men with sheathed short swords and leather padded armor stopped them from moving any further in.

"Alright, you two, state your business here," the one on the forefront said. "Otherwise both of you can piss off back to that desert you came from."

"We're here to seek an audience with Queen Deanerys Targaryen," Deidara said in Common Tongue. "We have a business proposition for her that would be most lucrative." Honestly, Deidara didn't think they'd see the queen so easily, so this was expected.

"Like what? You two spice merchants?" The six men laughed at the little joke. "No one seeing the queen unless they've got black scales and breathe fire." That was. . . oddly specific. "The two of ya turn back to the shithole that's the desert. The queen ain't seeing you two little shits." Then rested his hand on his sheathed short sword. "Or are you going cause us problems?"

"I'm afraid we came so very far, it'd be such a waste if we didn't at least speak with her," Deidara said in his saccharine voice. There was one thing they could do to seek an audience that was suggested should things become difficult, but no corpses, that was the only perquisite for it to work. "We're not leaving until then."

Their laughs soured, looking at them like blind and deaf idiots. "You got a death wish, fool?" the man said, tapping the hilt of his blade. "Turn back, or die for disturbing the queen's peace."

"I choose to see the queen," Deidara said, his smile wide and uncaring. "My art is worth it, trust me." He ignored Sasori's scoff.

Now the soldier's blade was out, holding it at ease on his side. "Last chance, live or die?" Even the men behind him drew their short swords.

The Iwa-nin sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well then, I guess I choose to disturb the queen's peace." This had the men scowling, swords more at the ready now. "Clench your teeth." The soldier looked confused, right before a right hook flew right into the side of his face, and threw him into one of the tents.

Before the second man could even react, Deidara kept his spin going, and sent a spinning kick to his temple, planting the man's face onto the dirt below. Former slaves screamed before running away to wherever.

Now the remaining four woke up and raised their blades at them. "You'll die for this, cunt!" one shouted and thrust his blade forward, nothing dangerous, proven with how Deidara just adjusted to the side and let him pass, grabbing the soldier's arm, and threw him on his back. A quick stomp to the head to knock him out.

"Shit, get the bastard!" one of the remaining the three shouted, having the rest come at him all at once. The only difficulty in this was not killing them, but Deidara was confident that he could do it still with relative ease.

The first man swung high, the second man swung for his left. All the Iwa-nin did was move forward, grabbed the face of the first man, the collar of the second one, and turn to his right. For their credit, they were pretty heavy so it wasn't as easy as he expected, but he still managed to get the two off their feet, slammed the first man to the dirt on the side of his face, and the second man was thrown over Deidara's shoulder right beside the first one.

He quickly stomped one's head and kicked the other in the temple, knocking them both out. Deidara dusted his hands at a job well done and let out a breath at the effort. "Well, that's that." He turned to the sixth man, making him take a step back. "Run along now, I do believe the queen needs to know of this."

The man sneered at his cocksure attitude, right before he turned tail and ran to get more guards. "You'll pay for this, you bastard," he yelled before going out of sight. If things went to plan, they'd get arrested face a trial in front of the queen. If not, then they'd escape and see the queen and sneak into her tent.

Sasori nodded, though, so that was reassuring. "That went on longer than I expected," he said. "Not killing them might turn into a problem if things became complicated."

"Nothing we can't handle, Master Sasori," he responded, walking towards a fire that was roasting an animal of sorts. The entire place became desolate of life, so they had this part of the camp to themselves for a few moments.

He took the spit, and bit his teeth into the cooked animal; rabbit, it turned out. All those days with nothing but soldier pills left Deidara rather wanting of real food. This still wasn't food he would've liked, but it was infinitely better than those pills. He savored the flavor as he swallowed, knowing it wouldn't last.

"The biggest issue might be convincing the queen to help House Forrester if anything, hmm," Deidara said before taking another bite. "How long do you think until more of her soldiers come?"

Sasori looked down the road the last soldier ran. "Not long, I already see something coming. For all their primitive qualities, their response was quicker than I expected. Likely due to them being in a time of war."

After another bite, Deidara threw away the spit and went to stand beside his partner. He brought up his hand to his scope and zoomed in to see what was coming. "A group of men on foot in formation. Grey, steel, light armor, alot of spears, and steel helmets that cover the face."

"Unsullied?"

"Looks like it."

Sasori grunted in approval, though Deidara didn't know why. Just because they sent the Unsullied, didn't mean that they were instantly going to meet the queen. If anything they'll be closely guarded and be sent to a kind of prison.

It took a few seconds, but the soldiers finally arrived. Without skipping a beat, the thirty men split around and surrounded them in a wide circle. Deidara couldn't help but approve their near machine discipline. The next second, spears were leveled at them, a clear threat should anything happen. Though one of them didn't look like an Unsullied, his skin was too light for it.

"We've come to meet the queen," Deidara said once more, hands raised to show he was unarmed, he made sure his _other_ qualities remained shut to not agitate them. The men said nothing, but two did move apart for one to come through; this one wasn't Unsullied, his skin was too light for that. The only feature noteworthy was that he had one eye, the other being scarred shut.

The unknown man looked to the bodies of the guards Deidara took out. "You've attacked her grace's men, and the only way you are to see her is with you to come with us to face the queen's justice." He could clearly see them still breathing. "Don't misunderstand, both of you are fucked, but be glad they're still breathing, you might just live through this."

Deidara rolled his eyes, and he'd bet that Sasori just didn't give a damn. Not even when the Unsullied men now changed formation, four men behind with spears pointed towards them, and the rest formed into columns ahead and behind them.

"Move!" one-eyed ordered, having the Unsullied start moving like a synchronized machine, making the two Akatsuki move as well lest they get impaled by the spears behind them. Of course, two of the spears were aimed a little lower for Sasori.

"Please be patient with him, Master Sasori is but an old man," Deidara japed, earning a low growl for it. "I assume we're going to see the queen."

"You'll keep your cunt mouth shut, or I'll cut out your tongue and feed it to your friend," the one-eyed man threatened. Deidara guessed that was a strong maybe, but he allowed the soldiers to lead him to wherever.

Their part of the camp turned into a kind of ghost town, but it slowly became more populated the further they went inside. Freed slaves in cloth tents littered the area, and considering how large the place was from the air, the number of them should easily be in the tens of thousands. And if this queen took Mereen, then the number would likely go over a hundred-thousand. More people to look after, but with same amount of soldiers shame came in with.

A true recipe for failure.

Did this queen honestly think the slave owners would stay quiet and accept their rank lowered to being equal to that of a slave? That's how they'd see it, blood will be spilt, and chaos would ensue. Then again, that's why they were here, to get things in order here and bring this girl to Westeros.

Now they entered an area populated more by soldiers, small tents became larger, filled with soldiers or weapon racks with spears and other form of blades. Banners of different kinds of mercenary group, the most prominent Deidara had seen was a broken sword banner, and the ones near them were fitted with similar armor to the guards he'd beaten down before.

The few men that were there sharpened their blades for the battles to come, they gave the two sneers and other looks that probably would've been intimidating to some street urchin who stole a slice of bread. Meaning Deidara simply didn't care, because soon they'd be the Akatsuki's soldiers.

The closer they got to a much larger tent, the more Unsullied they began to see. Now Deidara has never seen an Unsullied, but it's known their discipline was practically unmatched. Their discipline shown in their perfectly synchronized formations and machine attitudes. They'd do as their told, no argument.

A fine addition to the Akatsuki's forces.

The tent they began to approach had a banner at the top of it, it was a red three-headed dragon on a black field. Deidara smirked as he looked to Sasori, who himself nodded at the sight of the banner. The hard part was still coming up, however.

A bearded middle-aged man stepped out of the tent, armor unlike any of those at the camp. He was confused at the sight of them, and turned to the one leading the two. "Croft, who the hell are these?" he asked.

One-eye, or Croft as it was, nodded his head in greeting. "Lord Mormont, these two disturbed the queen's peace and took out five of our boys. I'm bringing them here to face her justice and stand trial."

Mormont raised a brow and turned to the two, then back to Croft. "You're telling me these two took on five Second Sons and won?"

"Actually I took them on by myself," Deidara interrupted. "Don't worry, they're still alive."

"Quiet," Croft sneered out, then looked back to Mormont. "I can bring the man who escaped, he saw everything, and even a few people who saw how things started. Either way, I'm supposed to bring these two cunts to the queen."

Mormont sighed and nodded. "I'll go inform the queen. You bring the man who escaped to help with the trial. Wait right here," he said before drawing the tent's flap and entering.

Deidara breathed in a heavy sigh, and saw this Croft call for a man to bring in another man named Varen, he assumed it was the one he let go. If they were found guilty, then they'd have to go with a more hands-on approach to make the queen see reason, and even bargain a few things to acquire her loyalty. As Pain said, get her on their side, no matter the cost.

The flap opened once more, Mormont had returned. "Alright, she's ready, bring them in," he said, then turned to the Unsullied accompanying them. "You are to provide guard during this." They nodded, so he turned to the two. "Let's get this over with."

Mormont moved and allowed them to enter with their Unsullied guards, spears still leveled on them throughout this. Inside was much bigger and more lavish than the others, and Deidara saw it overlooked Mereen. All in all, it was a nice tent, fit for a queen.

"So, these are the two that dared to cause trouble during this time," a woman with platinum blonde hair said, not even looking at them, but rather Mereen itself. "As queen, I'm to judge everyone who's committed a crime, and I don't feel as merciful for fools who bother my men during a time of war."

Deidara heard a kind of squawk, and just then a shape from her view moved, like a kind of bat or bird, but it grew larger as it came closer, then another followed right behind him. The two creatures landed with a loud thud into the tent, and let out a loud roar at the two. Everyone flinched and backed away in fright at them.

Well, almost everyone.

" _Snrk_." Deidara brought up a fist to his mouth to smother his snickering before it could truly came out, but he couldn't help it at such a theatric display of a threat. It didn't work as it intended as the queen saw this.

"You're either very brave or incredibly stupid to laugh at a dragon," the queen said unkindly. "Perhaps you want a closer look?"

"Oh, perhaps another time, your grace," he said, still struggling to contain himself. How could he when he made larger dragons himself? Yet this girl is prancing around with these which weren't even the size of horse. "We have much more important business to attend to, hmm."

She frowned, likely from her intimidations tactics weren't working as intended. "We do, perhaps you two are to be whipped to show what happens when you disturb the peace." She laid her hand on her green dragon. "Or maybe I should have one of your arms torn off for fighting my soldiers." The dragon practically purred as though it knew the offer.

These dragons looked slightly different from the ones he sculpted, usually with four legs, but these only had two, their arms being the wings themselves. So perhaps they were closer to a bat rather than a reptile, which made them even less threatening.

"Do my dragons amuse you so much?" she asked angrily, noticing Deidara's amused expression. "Why don't you come close, and see what they truly are like." He was about to refuse, but then she spoke again. "I changed my mind, how about I get him closer to you?"

The dragon moved closer to Deidara and Sasori, it growled as it approached, smoke appearing out of the sides of its mouth. He doubted it would breathe fire on them, not when so many of their own men were behind the two.

It growled louder for some reason, and the Targaryen queen stood straighter, eyes wide. Looking to his partner, Deidara couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Sasori's tail drew itself from below his cloak and above him like a scorpion, the metal stinger threateningly aimed at the approaching dragon. "If you don't want your pet lizard to die, I recommend you draw him back," Sasori rasped.

Metal struck metal as Sasori's tail blocked four simultaneous spear thrusts, he jerked it quickly enough for the spear's head to break off their wooden shafts. Mormont moved first, drawing his blade and stabbing Sasori, but all it did was let out a _thunk!_ and pierce nothing.

"What in the- _Ah_!" Mormont exclaimed as the metal tail wrapped around him and lifted him into the air. "Croft, get the men in here!" he ordered as he tried prying himself out. Several Unsullied tried to attack, but were immediately blocked and knocked away with a whip of the tail with armored man still on it.

The dragons growled and screeched at the chaos around them, puffing out their chests ready to blow fire at the apparent danger to their mother. Deidara was going to stop them, but it looked like he didn't need to. Sasori brought his hostage in front of the dragons, ready to take every bit of flame that would come his way.

"Stop!" the queen shouted. "Rhaegal, Viserion, stop!" While a little hard to believe, the two dragons backed away, but did not lessen their screeching at Sasori, almost as though they were begging to kill him.

While the dragons were now controlled, there was still the manner of the literal army behind them. Deidara took a quick step forward and brought a kunai to Mormont's neck. The flurry of soldiers now held back from the hostage situation.

"Your grace, please call off your men, I can swear to you we have no intention of harming any of your men," he said, then paused in thought. "Well, any _more_ of your men."

"My queen, leave this place! Let the men deal with these two!" Mormont shouted, his loyalty rather unwavering. "Get out of here, Dany!" Oh? A more informal term? This hostage was precious, wasn't he?

But _Dany_ didn't move, she just stood there, breathing rather heavily and quickly from the looks of her. If the Iwa-nin had to guess, she was weighing her options. Leave and they kill him, or stay and somehow manage things to their favor, but how? Well, Deidara would help her decision.

Deidara lowered his knife. "Master Sasori, would you so kindly put the man down," he asked of his partner.

"That depends," he answered, and at that tone Deidara knew he was playing along. "How can I make sure we don't get rushed and killed by the queen's soldiers?" Yeah, he knew what he was doing.

Looking to the queen, he said, "Queen Deanerys Targaryen, we mean you no harm, we swear we came to join you in the fight, but as you can see, things became complicated." Deanerys scowled. Alright, he needed to go a bit further it seemed.

The Iwa-nin took of his straw hat, throwing to the side. Next, he took of his cloak and tossed it with that hat, and unclasped his tools pouch to the floor, followed by his sack of special clay. He raised his palms above, to ascertain he was of no threat and unarmed. Again, making sure the mouths on his palms remained shut.

"Sasori, you know why we're here, to help our queen return to Westeros and rule it," he said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the claim. The way Sasori looked at him told his thoughts. Yes, this was a gamble, but he was out of ideas to get this girl to even consider them.

His partner let out a low hum, and lowered the blonde man without letting him go. "We are indeed, but I need a queen's promise that she won't kill us without hearing what we have to say first," he rasped, and stared at the queen.

Deidara stopped himself from nodding in approval at their play, and looked to dear little _Dany_. She was still visibly angry, and looked a little wary at the loss of whatever this Mormont was to her. She stared at the metal stinger, saw how it scaled back to behind Sasori, and near the tip of it was the hostage.

She took a deep breath, and sat down on the seat above their level, looking down on them. "You have my word," she said, and looked to the army behind the two. "No one is to harm them until I say so, your queen commands you." She didn't say be at ease nor lower your weapons, but it was a start.

Looking to Sasori, he nodded and let the man go, having him stand straight, pick up back his sword to aim it at his former captor. Mormont walked backwards to his queens side, sword poised to strike or defend his queen within a blink. As were many soldiers' aimed right at them, ready to thrust at a moment's notice. Fat good that would do.

"You have a few seconds to say what you want before I have you impaled," she threatened. "Choose your last words wisely."

Deidara smirked. He partially thought she was going to kill them then and there, which would have complicated things, but it thankfully didn't. Now all he had to do was give the introduction. "We've come to join your army, in the hopes you help our House back home from destruction."

"And why would I do that?" she asked, almost humoring them. As long as it earned him a few more seconds without spears being thrust at them, he'd take it.

Deidara's smirk widened. "As a start, how about I destroy the gates of Mereen, kill every soldier inside for you to take it over without loss?"

Deanerys leaned back into her chair. "You have my attention."

* * *

 **This is the part where we finally diverge off of the games and into the show, though we're still in the game part pretty firmly.**

 **I might've laughed my ass off while I was writing out Byrn and his backstory. It's just so stupid I couldn't help it but have fun when I typed it out. . . then I gave him a nightmare for his part in the story. Ah well, what can ya do?**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated, it's how we authors know we got things right, and fix what we got wrong.**


	5. Thunderous Overcast

.

 **Chapter 5!**

 **Wait long? Yeah, well I had stuff to do and not enough free time and creativity to write as much as I wish to. . . pity party's done.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Steel Sand And Explosive Sculptures, Red Eyes And Shark Power; Their Abilities Are The Apex, Unless They Fight A Talkative Blonde Flower!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Thunderous Overcast**

 _'Even a broken clock can be right twice a day,'_ Sasori thought as he stood in front of the Targaryen girl, the Mormont fool who tried to stab his armored shell right beside her. Deidara, in all his idiotic sense of art, was not a fool of a ninja and was able to somewhat salvage the situation. He'd even be willing to admit he was decent, if not for his complete and utter garbage sense of what he calls 'art'.

"I'm listening, so continue," she said impatiently, with her army right behind the two ready to attack. She nodded a few guards to come forward, as they did and stood near their queen to defend her. Pointless, really.

Deidara beside him nodded. "I'm Deidara, a member of the Akatsuki mercenary group hired by House Forrester of Westeros to aid them." He then gestured to Sasori. "This is Master Sasori, my partner in this mission to reach you."

The girl made sure to keep a wary glance his way, he noticed. Sasori considered it understandable, he knew his techniques were bizarre even back home, hence why people find it difficult to fight him. Even less of them survive.

"I'll be sure to have those names engraved on a slab for those foolish enough to threaten me," she said. "You've earned yourselves a few more seconds, explain yourselves." He knew she remembered his tail, but it looked like she was saving face, though it was certainly not to the two artists.

Deidara nodded. "We are mercenaries, where each one of us has special abilities, as I'm sure you've seen." She looked worriedly at Sasori, as she should. "Please, we are here to serve you, and help your endeavors to take Westeros." She'd make a wonderful political puppet.

"What makes you think I need your help? I have an army, I have dragons, and soon I'd have Mereen." Her dragons were the least threatening thing in the room. Scaly dogs more like.

"Because we're mages." There were a few things Deidara had said, but this one seemed to have brought the biggest reaction. Immediately the woman frowned, and the guards around them were more than ready to thrust their spears. "It seems I've said something wrong."

Little Dany snapped her fingers, having spears and blades snap closer to them. Sasori knew that these people thought poorly of magic, but this was ridiculous and excessive. Sill, he held off on bringing forth his tail, but one more hostile act, he'd show exactly what type of magic they had in store.

Deidara brought up both his fists, as though he was presenting a hidden gift. _'Sly bastard.'_ His clay pouches were on the floor, and at no point in the meeting had dived into it. For a show of peacefulness, that didn't stop him from forming a contingency plan.

He opened his hands, on each showed two, small, white sparrows, chirping and bouncing on his palms in a natural manner. Though it was a show of 'magic', it gave Queen Daenerys pause and for a moment looked at it in wonder.

The two birds flew out the window, both going around the self-proclaimed queen, and she followed their sight. They didn't go far, they stayed in a visible but safe distance.

"Whatever you heard about magic," Deidara began, the queen tilting her head slightly to the side to show she heard. "Just know one thing." _Kaboom!_ The queen shielded her face has two balls of fire erupted in her view. "Know that they're completely true."

Sasori didn't bother to wait. His tail erupted from his back, shot around the guards in front of him, and separated the shell-shocked queen from her right-hand man. That happened in less than a second, which made the next second noteworthy.

He wrapped the tail around the queen and reeled her in with a shriek, right between members of her guard. He saw Deidara throw something in the air above, a flash bomb. When the soldiers look to their queen, a bright flash and a concussive noise put them to heel.

Sasori wasn't as affected by it, so he saw Deidara slam his palms to the ground, raising an earthen dome separating the three from the myriad of blades and spears, and he dropped the girl considering she couldn't leave. It was dark, blindingly so, but he could hear little Dany scrambled around for support, reaching the earthen wall.

Being the loyal helper that he was, Deidara took out a tag and set it alight to illuminate the dark dome. Finally, Sasori could see the haggard and panting queen, like a dog cornered by predators. From the way she saw that stone wall and the way she turned to the two, she _knew_ the situation. The sound of people's muffled screaming and futile attempts to break through showed they also knew as well.

"Apologies, my queen," Deidara said with a theatric bow, which like Sasori, Daenerys saw through with ease. "We wanted to show you more of our capabilities, which are all yours to use."

"Then let me out," she said, showing more of her anxiety than she let on, always peeking to the stone wall as she heard her soldiers picking at it as best they could. "You want my favor, you will have it as soon as you release me."

Sasori scoffed, but refrained from talking, he left that for the Iwa-nin, as infuriating as it was. "My queen, thank you for offering us your favor, but considering your tone and look, we believe you'd sooner have us impaled. . . Well, attempt to have us impaled."

All that girl did was glare at him, the look on her face being practically feral in nature as she wished them death, knowing she could never do anything to them. They're not getting through to her, all this marvelous magic and she's yet to be convinced. Deidara's method was not working.

"This is taking too long," Sasori snarled, took the lead and looked to the queen. "Daenerys Targaryen, the Akatsuki are here, their powers are here, and you benefit from them not being aimed towards you." His tail's point drew closer to the girl's face, but it seemed she doesn't take threats well, obvious from how she stood and didn't give ground. An interesting amount of courage or stupidity. "More so, you benefit because we are offering you that power to use."

Deidara sighed. "Tactful as ever, Master Sasori," he said and turned to the girl. "But he's right, Queen Daenerys. We've served nobles, assassinated their competitors, burned down villages as they so demanded." He gave a smile with an edge. "So far, that privilege has been extended to you. We hope that you make the right decision."

Illusions would've been useful at this point, but instead, Itachi was headed to bring savages into their fold. Then again, they were an immediate and temporary solution to a long endeavor, once the illusions effect wore off, it would prove counterintuitive.

"My decision is that I should be released from you," she said heatedly. "If you say I'm your queen, then do as I say." To say that with the metal stinger an inch from her face, she either believed herself invincible or was just stubborn.

Sasori reeled his tail back, and struck the stone wall right beside her, having her fall to the side as rubble exploded beside her, and causing the stinger to embed in the stone.

"Your men couldn't even pierce through this stone after this long, yet I could do so with a single strike," he told her as she started picking herself up, cautiously looking to the metal tail. "You can have this power, or we can give it to someone else. And should that other person set their eyes on your army as a threat, what do you think we could do?"

He brought his tail back, showing the deep indent, though it didn't go all the way through just to make sure they still had their privacy. And with the sudden rise of vigor as the men outside tried to beat their way in, they knew something happened. It was a stone wall they'd break through eventually, just not soon enough.

"I am aware that you have unnatural abilities," she said as she picked herself up, eyes going from the massive hole to the stinger that was going back to Sasori. "You don't need to proclaim your loyalty and your veiled threats, nor your pledges to help your House." She stood straight, her eyes looking down on them. "What you failed to see, however, is that I know your hiding your true intentions. Why should I trust someone who hides their goals?"

It was a show of strength, a way to get things in her control and to intimidate the two for some objective or other. It didn't work, never could, but Sasori was surprised to know that he was impressed. This girl spoke as though she believed in herself and held her ground against them, that she was truly above them.

"We want your army," Sasori said suddenly, surprising his own partner. "The House we're serving, they're poor, ill-equipped, lacking in number, and we've been hired to rectify that." He walked closer to the woman. "You have everything we need, and the two of us have been tasked to earn your favor." He stopped close enough he had to look up at her. "Whatever you need, we will provide it no matter the cost, but we want your help in return. If you don't, then our powers are someone else's. . . your enemies sound like valuable customers. Know this, whatever history you have with magic, I swear to you we will be an even worse nightmare in comparison. Not within a week, not in a year, but as soon as the next few words come out of your mouth."

She didn't move, her stance hadn't changed, but her face looked far more serious than before, more pensive and worried. It was a sign of things to come, really; and it was enough, though it was all still a risk.

"Deidara, put down the dome," Sasori told his partner, not breaking eye contact with the woman.

He could imagine the eyebrow Deidara raised. "Is that wise, Master Sasori?" It's a risk, so no, but now it was all or nothing, and Sasori's silence was the only answer he'd receive. "Well, always gotta listen to your elders."

He heard the Iwa-nin's palm slam onto the floor, and the walls began to shrink back to the ground "Make the choice, Daenerys Targaryen," Sasori told her. "You have until the first spear is thrust."

Her face twisted into a frown, it seemed as though she hadn't reached a proper decision just yet. Too late now.

When the stone walls were halfway down, the three could see the heads of armored men began taking positions, shouting orders to one another as they prepared an attack, and the scaly dogs she called dragons were screeching for blood. All the while Sasori didn't stop staring at those amethyst eyes, challenging her to make a move and she knew he was doing so, which was what made it so interesting.

The wall was barely to the ground before there was a synchronized shout, just as spears were leveled, and then- "STOP!" Just like that, on their queen's orders, the Unsullied froze still. Sasori didn't say anything, he didn't want to ruin what's to come. "Stand down." Even the dragons took their master's tone and dialed it down.

Before even the first spear's thrust, Daenerys had given her answer.

One of the Unsullied looked particularly bothered by his queen's demand. "My queen, I do not understand," he said. "You want us to detain these magi, after all that they've done?"

"We won't be detaining them either, Grey Worm," she said, and walked closer to Sasori, to look further down at him. "As long as you are here, you and yours are _my_ soldiers, and you will bow before my presence."

Sasori kept eye contact for a second longer, then bowed his head. "As you wish, my queen."

Her army was as good as theirs.

* * *

"This is Castle Black?" Kisame asked. That shabby castle in the distance didn't look like much, even the towers look like they'd fall after a strong enough wind. "Looks like shit."

"What did you say?" Itachi asked. It was his idea that he wrapped himself in wrapping tape to hide his nature, and that lead to some muffled sounds when he spoke. Damn Westerosi and their timidity.

"You heard me," he replied more articulating. Wasn't his fault a few people in Mole's Town passed out when he was too close. Now he had to look like a damn mummy because he didn't want to scare their sources of information. "What's the plan we're going with?"

"We can go about it two ways." Oh, heard him properly now? Asshole. "We can go in, join them, and be informed before we go find the army. The other option is we can stay in Castle Black and wait for them to arrive."

Both had their advantages. On one end, they'd be quicker, but they'd have to reach out and hope to find the army in the vast tundra. The other takes much longer with a lot of possibilities for errors, but it confirmed their approach to them; though it would make them the enemy in their eyes and make it harder to convince them to join the Forresters.

By the way, how does one convince a hundred-thousand people to join a poor and almost powerless House? Kisame knew how to kill people and raze villages, not so much convince a whole army to their side.

"Let's just make the decision after we get our information," Kisame said as they started to approach the gate of the ruined castle. "It's too fucking cold, and I don't want to think about diving further into the icy shithole just yet." It's a damn tundra, and further north was going to be worse.

Kisame would tough it out, but that didn't make it pleasant and would gladly vent in his partner's face. Itachi thought he hid it well, but those slight shivers weren't hidden well enough, no matter how quiet he was about it.

"Perhaps you're right," Itachi answered, just as the men above the gate spotted their approach. "This is an obstacle we'll have to go through regardless of choice. We'll make our decision after we learn more about the situation."

Kisame just grunted. He wouldn't mind a roof over his head and a nice cozy fire. Samehada didn't mind the cold, but considering he's a sword, his opinion was ignored. . . though those who won't ignore the blade were the Night's Watch. So far, there aren't any blades in Westeros as massive as his, so that'll be a bit of a surprise.

And it looked like it wasn't just Kisame who knew that. "I assume you had a talk with Samehada?" Itachi asked the closer they got to the gate. "I don't think they'll take kindly to a living sword."

Hoshigaki patted the still blade on his back. "Don't worry your frozen, pampered ass, he knows what to do and what not to." They had a talk, and Samehada knew his role even though he wasn't happy about being a club. But Kisame knew that his sword was amused the increased amount of wrapping that made him look similar to it, where only his eyes weren't covered.

Samehada's chuckle wasn't missed.

"Who goes there?" one of the guards above shouted. There were five of them, crossbows out and aimed at the two, considering they accept any man who decided to join, this wasn't expected.

"We're new recruits, good ser," Itachi yelled back. "We've come to join the Night's Watch." Betray you, then bring thousands of Wildling soldiers through this glorified ice cube you protect, Kisame wanted to add.

The guard looked apprehensive, then nodded to his comrades, lowering their crossbows. He then turned towards the castle and shouted to open the gates.

"That was easy," Kisame said quietly.

Itachi lightly shrugged. "Nobody ever really wants to break into a prison to live there. That, and according to the messages they sent, they're desperate for men, so why would they be suspicious?" Fairly valid points.

The heavy, wooden gates finally began to creak open, and through the opening, Kisame saw a few men who were likely their welcome party. As long as it was warm and out of this fucking snow, he didn't care who it was.

When the door fully opened, the two walked through the opening, finding nothing but clear hostility towards them. Guards the two passed sneered and glared their way, or in Kisame's case looked at with confusion and surprise at his height or weapon, but still with a few snarls and spits.

Besides the guards, Kisame saw that the place was not as in ruins inside as it was from a distance. The towers and walls looked to be falling to pieces, but the ramparts and foundations were maintained the best they could, likely all that these people could do.

The two stopped in front of a middle-aged man with a light scruff on his face, a rare thing considering the people he'd seen always held large beards. The man looked at Itachi with displeasure, then to Kisame with disgust, likely taking his completely wrapped form as injuries and a sign of weakness.

Itachi wasn't deterred and gave a respectful bow. "Greetings my lords, my name's Itachi Uchiha, and my comrade's Kisame Hoshigaki. We've come to join the Night's Watch and help in any way we can."

All while Itachi prostrated himself, the man was silent; sneering, but silent. He gave another look to the two, then said, "this is what I get, a mummers troupe with matching cloaks?" He spat on the ground and turned to the man beside him. "Frostfinger, you handle these two, call for me when some real men show up." Kisame could feel Samehada's bloodlust from being looked down on.

Frostfinger nodded. "As you say, _Acting-_ Commander Thorne." Alliser paused to give him barely hidden sneer before leaving the two with the second man. He waved a third, younger man over with a paper and quill. "Right, repeat your names and where you're from. Later, we'll see if you're suited for either the Rangers, Builders, or Stewards."

Itachi nodded. "I'm Itachi Uchiha." He gestured to his partner. "This is Kisame Hoshigaki, and we both hail from Ironrath."

"The fuck's kind of names are those? You two really are mummers." Frostfinger didn't like that one bit and shook his head in disappointment. "And from Ironrath, ey? Maybe you'll run away as well." The Kiri-nin had no idea what he was talking about, but he was very right. The man turned and looked up at him. "What about you, freak, do you have a tongue to even use?" Then looked at the weapon on his back. "Can you even use that. . . massive club? And what's with all these fucking bandages?"

He moved to tear some away, but Kisame beat him to it and grabbed the wrapping on his mouth and shifted it away, it was enough as the sight had Frostfinger recoil. "I may be disfigured, but I can talk," Kisame said, accentuating his sharp teeth. "As for the _club_ ,-" His sharp smirk was the last he saw before he hid it again. "-we can find out in a spar." And shred you to pieces.

Now less inclined to find out more, he kept his hands to himself. "You'll get your spar and more, freak," Frostfinger said unkindly as he nodded the stunned younger man away. "You're both either destined to die, or just unlucky to come now. A hundred-thousand Wildlings are coming to raid us, and you lot just missed your chance to leave."

Is that so? Oh how unfortunate.

Itachi nodded again. "We understand, and we hope to make a difference in the fight to come."

That displeased him even more. "You should've kept your brown nosing in Ironrath." Kisame was thankful his face was covered again, otherwise, his sniggering would've been far too obvious. Frosty waved over another younger man. "Steward Hoth will show you your cots, mess, and your uniforms. When you're done, get to the yard for some talk."

Frostfinger left without another word or even a response. Maybe the situation was significantly direr than expected, which made acquiring the Wildlings' allegiance far more meaningful.

"Alright, you two, follow me," Hoth the steward said as he walked to the side building, and they willfully followed.

Well, they have their source of information. "Ser Hoth, ma-"

"I'm no ser, recruit," he coldly interrupted. "Call me Hoth, no more, no less."

Huh, these people didn't like bullshit? That was oddly respectable, and it seemed Uchiha took the hint. "Hoth, Frostfinger implied about people from Ironrath running away, could you explain?" he asked.

The steward growled. "Some cockless shit named Gared Tuttle ran off North with two of our boys a few nights ago, you should know the name since you're from Ironrath." Gared, no, but Tuttle was castellan's last name. "Needless to say, they're branded as traitors and will meet a traitor's end, that is if the snow and frostbite don't get to 'em first. The world's better off without 'em."

That was a bit of an interesting development, but not really important. The boy ran off, likely too afraid to face hundred-thousand savages, and while he didn't know the exact number of people in Castle Black, Kisame could assume it's well under five-hundred men, so it might've been a wise choice to run from the battle and punishment.

Long story short, these people were fucked.

Kisame didn't bother listening as Hoth pointed out some rooms, it was easy from context clues and odor. The smell of meat was the mess hall, and the smell of sweat was the barracks, not that hard.

Hoth grabbed two sets of clothes from another man and handed it to the two Akatsuki. "Both of you get changed into these and meet Frostfinger at the yard for orientation," was all he said and left the two alone in the barracks.

Itachi looked to his partner. "This place is. . . interesting."

"It fucking sucks." It's cold, the food smells like shit, and the bathroom was essentially a bucket in a closet. . . actually, this country just sucks. He'd do the mission no problem, but he didn't avoid the facts of this place.

Kisame threw away the uniform. It was made of wool and boiled leather almost entirely colored black. He brought up his hand and formed a seal, one moment he was enveloped in smoke, the next he emerged 'wearing' the uniform, the headband hidden away, though he was still wrapped head to toe in bandages.

Itachi gave him a long look, shrugged, and did the same as Kisame. The smoke quickly disappeared to show him wearing the uniform, but without actually wearing that stiff and impeding fabric. The black wardrobe oddly matched his black pupils.

"Glad to see you agree, partner," Kisame commented, one that Itachi didn't respond to.

Instead, the Konoha-nin opened the door they came through and found an empty hallway. "Looks like our steward didn't have time to show us more." He just shrugged. "Matter's not, let's go see about our orientation in the courtyard."

Kisame followed behind his partner, passing more unfamiliar and hostile faces, though many wavered when they saw him, or more specifically his height, freakishly bandaged body and wrapped 'club'. They didn't have a similar reaction to Uchiha, though he was just as dangerous as him.

Just as they left the buildings, bells rang, and he could hear men shouting 'they've returned!' as they opened the heavy, metal gate. Several men on horseback trotted through the gates, looking grimmer than those already in Castle Black, which was an accomplishment in itself.

He watched as the horsemen unsaddled and left the horses to the stewards. The one in the lead approached by a much younger black brother, practically still a child. Another thing Hoshigaki noticed was Acting-Commander Alliser on the rampart, looking angry and disappointed.

"Looks like our commander isn't happy they're back." An interesting development, but had nothing to do with them as far as they know.

"Not exactly," Itachi replied, and looked to the leading one of the horsemen. "He's specifically angry at that one who came back." Kisame followed his sights towards a young man with black hair to his shoulders, who looked back at the commander with clear contempt. Proven with how mocking Alliser was to the man, saying he'd toss the boy's large wolf in tonight's stew.

Internal politics, family feud, or even just personal hatred, there's plenty of reasons for there to be targeted hatred from a leader. What mattered was whether they were going to make life difficult for them or not, which means whether they should be removed or not.

He saw most of the men going into a different building, one he knew was the mess hall. "Looks like a meeting is taking place," Itachi said as he walked towards that same area. "Let's go see what these people have to say."

Well, they were here to get a source of information, so it would be a mistake not to. Kisame shrugged and followed close behind his partner. "Nothing like a discussion with shit food."

"Probably their only food." Not a bad assumption. These people don't look all that well funded to even get proper nutrition, and the only thing that's stopping them from being destroyed by raiders was this massive, ancient ice wall.

The two walked through the doorway to see their new comrades taking seats with bowls of. . . meat stew with some bread? What that meat itself might be was up for debate.

Kisame followed Itachi as they got their wooden bowl and wooden spoons, then moved to who he'd call a cook, but really the man must've just put ingredients in a pot and hoped for the best. The man paused when it was Kisame's turn and saw fit to give him two servings in his bowl. He'd have said it was out of pity, but his unblinking eyes might've been more threatening than intended.

Looking back around the room, even though people were still seated, none of them seemed to reach up to his height. Which must be why he garnered a few looks and stares; that and the bandages covering any skin that might've shown.

Kisame took a seat beside Itachi in a less populated table of the room, waiting for the meeting to take place. The Uchiha took the first sip of his steaming stew, and the way his face twisted was something he'd cherish forever.

"What's the matter, Uchiha? Cat got your tongue?"

He washed down the taste with a cup of ale. "For all I can tell, it might actually be cat," Itachi answered with displeasure. "It's tolerable, but the flavor leaves me wondering its origin. I don't even know if that's vegetables in this or. . . other parts of the said cat. The drink is decent, I'll give them that."

Kisame brought up his own spoonful of mystery stew, and the smell was as peculiar as his partner described. Off in a corner, he spotted a few of his new comrades staring. He gladly moved the bandages away and showed them what they wanted, his sharp teeth in a smile that had them flinch in disgust and look away. Pansies.

"Don't you think you're enjoying this too much?"

"A little bit." Nothing wrong with some fun. He took in the spoonful, and like Itachi said, the taste was unfamiliar. "I think I taste fish, but since we're nowhere near an ocean, I'm going to assume it really isn't." Itachi hummed in amusement. "Think we should save a sample for Sasori?"

Any further comments ceased as Commander Alliser entered the room, which alone was enough silence any and all talks that there were in the mess. The middle-aged man lumbered to the raised platform with his people who Kisame assumed were his top lieutenants. They took their seats and plates of food, much better quality than the slop they served to their subordinates.

But it seemed food was the last thing on these people's mind as the lead horseman from before stood up to address the crowd. "How much do you want to bet that he has info we want?" Kisame whispered, but Itachi didn't respond.

"You have something to say, Lord Snow?" Alliser mocked as the younger man readied himself.

"Aye, I do," Snow answered and turned to speak to the group. "The Wildings, they're close, far more than we expected." Murmurs went around the court, but the Akatsuki only looked to one another the same thought, the job just became easier. "We need to prepare faster than we ever have before."

"So close, surprising you didn't go to them for a chat," one of Alliser's lieutenants japed, earning his share of chuckles. "Considering how you've lived with them, I'm sure they'd have loved a visit." It drew some more chuckles, but what mattered most was that Kisame found that part particularly interesting.

Seems they found their source of intel.

"They'll be here before the full moon," said the source of intel, ignoring the mocking man. "We can't sit around and do nothing."

"We've been preparing," said Alliser. "While you were out there dealing with your former brothers, we've been here; training, reinforcing, forging-"

"And none of that matters," Snow responded heatedly. "They outnumber us almost a thousand-to-one, we don't even have enough arrows to fight them." If he lived with the Wildlings, Kisame thought his opinion shouldn't be ignored, but that didn't bother the top brass and they did just that.

"Need I remind you what order you serve, Jon Snow, hmm?" Alliser received no answer. "The ones who handle the fighting are the Rangers, the ones who handle reinforcing and the tunnel are the Builders. Which one are you?"

Kisame saw how Jon Snow took a few seconds to calm himself from the patronization. "I'm a Steward." The person that the commander hated was a butler? Clearly, there was more to it.

"Exactly," Alliser said with satisfaction. "Your duty is to clean chamber pots, serve food, and clean the shit from the stables. You're overstepping your bounds."

"Have you ever seen a giant, Ser Alliser?" That shut the room up real quick. Giants? Either Lord Snow was insane or there was more to the Wildlings than Kisame or even Pain had ever thought of before "I have, and those gates won't stop them. Not the giants, and not the hundred-thousand."

"The gates are rolled, castle-forged steel, four inches thick."

"And it won't stop them," Jon repeated quickly. "We have to seal the tunnel." If there was anything he said that would've caused an uproar, it was that. "Fill it with rocks and soak it in water to let it freeze." A few even shouted 'coward!' in response. Really, facing a hundred-thousand and they think they can win? The Kiri-nin was glad these people were stupid, because sealing that tunnel up was more work than it was worth.

"The Wall has been defended for thousands of years, the Watch has been maintaining that for _thousands of years_ , and you'll have us cease our duties?" Commander Alliser clearly wasn't enjoying this. "You fancy yourself a Ranger, and now a Builder?" He leaned over the table. "You leave the decisions up to me, Lord Snow." A look came upon his face, then gave a smile with an edge to it. "But since you're so keen on playing leader and training my men, after the meal why don't you see to our two new mummers until they're sorted to their order."

Kisame looked to Itachi and quietly asked, "he's talking about us, isn't he?" Uchiha nodded. "I think I'll kill him before we leave." He nodded again.

Snow was going to argue, but Alliser slammed his metal cup like a gavel. "I don't recommend speaking any further, Lord Snow, you'll need your energy to train our new recruits. Eat while you still can."

Jon bristled, but didn't add more to it and sat back down, though that might've been because a fatter black brother grabbed his arm to abandon the issue.

"Don't know about you, partner, but I don't like being babysat." Kisame ate another spoonful of mystery stew. Ugh, seriously, what was in this?

"Perhaps we can turn this to our advantage," Itachi said as he took another drink of ale. "If this Jon Snow knows about the Wildlings as we heard, then perhaps our commander might've just turned out to be our ally."

His partner would be right if his man knew about the wildlings, but if not, then it was a waste of time just to play the recruit in this organization. . . Maybe if the food was better he'd be less bothered by it.

People began filing out as they finished their food, and that would soon include the two Akatsuki. "Ready to learn swordsmanship?" Kisame asked his partner mockingly.

"Though you won't need to, I doubt you have it in you to pretend you know nothing of sword fighting." Kisame didn't answer, and he heard his partner whisper just slightly louder than a breath, "I don't either."

Hoshigaki stood up from his bench and stretched his shoulders. "Right then, let's go meet our teacher." He made it clear in his tone that there wouldn't be much teaching, but there would be a hell of a lot of listening.

Itachi downed the rest of his drink and stood up. "I suppose it would be remiss to keep our teacher waiting." Informant, he clearly wanted to say, which really was the reason this might be worth something.

Kisame followed Itachi across the mess hall and out to the frigid cold once more, he almost forgot how freezing it was and already missed the warmth of inside even with the odd smell.

Ahead of them in the courtyard, Kisame saw their teacher and informant, Lord Snow, and though it was them who he'd have to babysit, he had a few people around him already.

Snow saw them when they were closer, and like everyone else, was taken aback by Kisame's appearance. _'I wonder what it would be like if I wasn't wrapped.'_ If these people shrieked at a clay, if explosive, bird, then they'd shout him as a demon.

"Jon Snow," Itachi said with a nod, finally drawing his eyes away from Kisame. "I believe Commander Alliser said you are to see our skills and say where we'd best use our skills."

"I am," Jon grumbled, but then looked back to Kisame. "Alliser called you mummers, was that where you were before you came here, or was Alliser being. . . Alliser."

"We were from a troupe," Itachi answered with a nod. "Considering your tone, I assume Lord-Commander Alliser isn't of the nicest men. Is that why he mocks you as 'Lord Snow'?" Kisame and Itachi knew that the bastards of this country get named by a quality of the land they're in. Snow, Rivers, Flowers, Sand, a weird naming niche.

One of the men snorted, but Jon Snow was the one who answered. "Acting-Commander Alliser Thorne is stubborn as he is difficult. So he mock calls me 'Lord Snow' due to my upbringing among the Starks." Among the Starks? Must be fortunate to be a survivor of that unfortunate House. He shook his head. "Enough of that, what're your names?"

"I'm Itachi Uchiha," he said then pointed to his partner. "Kisame Hoshigaki, we both came here from Ironrath."

"Ironrath," he whispered to himself, a memory flashed in his eyes and shook his head to free him from it. "Your names sound like your foreign. Doesn't matter anymore, we're brothers now." Well, hopefully not like Itachi's definition of a brother. "What about you. . . erm, _Keesameh_?"

He ignored the flawed pronunciation of his name. "Not much to say, unless you mean all the bandages." He gave an uncaring shrug. "Let's just say it was why I was in a troupe." He shifted the bandages away from his mouth, having Jon widen his eyes right before he hid it again. "Trust me, that's all you'd want to see."

It never gets old.

"I see." He better damn well see. "Right then, let's see how you two use a sword." He looked to one of the other men. "Grenn, why don't you show them how the Night's Watch fight." That'd be as impressive as Kisame expected.

The one now named Grenn gave a cocky smile, drew a sword from the rack and took his position. "Don't worry, the blades are blunted for training," Grenn said with that same cocksure smile. "Who wants to go first?"

"Grenn's a Ranger, and a damn good swordsman on top of that," Jon said, having his friend puff his chest in pride. "What Grenn and all of us learned was small part training, most part experience." Hoshigaki could respect that saying, it was how he and everyone worth their salt learned and got stronger. "Back to the matter, who wants to go first?" Kisame stepped forward. "Alright. You might want to put that. . . _thing_ on your back away for the spar."

He shook his head and patted Samehada. "Don't worry about it." He couldn't give it to Itachi or anyone, couldn't even risk someone else picking it up lest Samehada decided to bite back, also he didn't have the special scroll that stored the seven swords of the mist, so it had to stay with him. "It's part of my personal training to carry around its heavy weight. Stamina and strength training, specifically." Such an outdated method that nobody would use, surely they'd believe it.

Jon gave him an odd look, but didn't really protest, merely looked to the ramparts. The ninjas followed their line of sight, and saw Frostfinger and Acting-Commander Alliser watching closely. "I'd recommend giving it your all so they can see where you're best suited."

There was an odd silence among the group, but the Kisame remembered that Jon Snow wasn't a leader or even a Ranger, but a Steward, they were being gauged by a fucking butler, but that's why things didn't make sense. He didn't act like some butler, but as any Westerosi warrior he'd seen. Hell, his sword looked too serious for someone of his position. . .

An idea dawned on him. _'He hates it, and everyone knows it.'_ He felt his skills weren't recognized, wasn't he? He'll know in due time, probably; whether this Steward was more than he says he is.

"Like I said, don't worry about it," Kisame answered as he walked to the rack of dull blades and drew one with a red handle. The balance was awful, rusty in some spots, and warped all over, it really was only suited for training. "I've got a few moves of my own."

He gripped the blade in one hand and took his casual stance in front of Grenn a few feet away, the tip of the edgeless sword aimed at him. Grenn looked awkward and unsure of what to do, then looked Jon for guidance.

Snow just shrugged at his friends then turned to Kisame. "If that's your decision, so be it." He looked back to Grenn and nodded. "Begin."

Grenn chose a stance, holding his sword in two hands up to his chin aimed at Kisame, legs wide apart, moving but steady. All the Kiri-nin was standing there with the same pose he adopted seconds ago.

"The Wildlings aren't going to wait for you to attack," Jon told him in a lecturing manner.

"I wouldn't know, never fought a Wildling," he answered as Grenn circled him. "Do they just walk around their prey?" Might as well start getting that intel early.

He saw as Jon nodded to Grenn, who began charging at Kisame. The younger man gave a battle cry as he swung sideways. It was a simple move, a straight, horizontal slice that moved slower than he was used to, which meant he had all the time he needed.

Hoshigaki just underhanded the sword he was holding, moved in closer so that when he blocked Grenn, he was able to grab his collar, raise him up in the air, and slam him over his back onto the snow in one swift motion.

With the air now gone from his lungs, Kisame pointed his sword at his opponent's vulnerable neck. "This is the part where you yield." If he was fighting a Jōnin, the fight would've lasted significantly longer, but instead, he might as well be fighting a chakra-less civilian with a sword.

"I yield," Grenn said, no real hatred in his voice, just annoyance. As he got himself off the snow and dusted himself from the dirt. "I think I have an idea where they'd put you."

"I do as well," Jon said, having Kisame look to him. He looked impressed and surprised at how the fight went. "That's very impressive strength, though I'm not sure about your swordsmanship just yet." Well, he didn't show much, that was kind of the point. "The Builders could always use someone as yourself."

Builders, Stewards, Rangers, didn't matter to him, he won't be here long enough to feel it. "If it helps against the invading Wildlings, then so be it." Jon nodded to Kisame's statement. "Jon Snow, you know of Wildlings?"

For a split second, he looked as though he was revisiting a memory. "I do," he said finally. "I've fought them, spoke with them, and for a short while, lived with them." He shook his head. "Even so, they're only a momentary threat for the time being."

That peaked his interested, and he knew Itachi was as well. "What do you mean by that?"

Jon turned to Kisame, his face gone dark and grim. "Have you two heard of White Walkers?"

* * *

 **Unrelated question, isn't Kubikiribōchō the most useless of the seven swords? It regrows broken parts by doing it's intended purpose, nothing else. Oh please. . .**

 **Reviews are appreciated, it's how I know I did the right thing and pays for my sacrifice for googling 'cloud lingo' for this chapter's title. I must've confused some spy agency or something. . .**


	6. An Unforeseen Haze

.

 **Chapter 6**

" **Not everything said is done, not everything done is said." – The Obsidian Pen, 2018. Consider this a staple part of writing politics and thriller, whether I'm good at it or not.**

 **For those interested, I'm updating my stories in this order. TDBOI, then 'A Hawk's Plight', then 'Frosted Steel', then 'Still Half Empty', and then I repeat. It helps with the monotony and helps me write and think.**

* * *

 **If This Story Was Simply Of Combat, A Fool Can See Who'd Win Without A Fit; That's Boring, So Let's See Who'd Win A Battle Of Lies And Wit!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: An Unforeseen Haze**

"White Walkers?" Pain repeated, disappointed. "I pray you're not wasting our time to inform us only fiction."

Konan turned her eyes away from her old friend and looked at the distorted image of Itachi Uchiha within the **Magic Lantern Body Technique**. "That's what the people here at Castle Black are reporting," he said. "Outside of the inter-political strife within this small rabble and the Wildlings, they consider White Walkers their biggest threat to themselves and Westeros."

"Don't blame us for their stupidity. We're just telling ya' what they're telling us," Kisame said. "Though these guys are certainly acting like they've seen it. Not sure about you guys, but something happened that spooked 'em."

Kakuzu scoffed. "These people jump at a bird with a birth defect and claim it's a sign of doomsday. Claims of ice wizards with a flock of undead is hardly something we need to take seriously." Sounds of agreement filled the mindscape. "I'd rather you focus on acquiring that army rather than rattle on about local folklore."

There were many things Nagato had told Konan and the rest of the Akatsuki, and while she was interested in the fables of this land, she had little patience when it pertained to useless stories, especially when they had much to do. Still, she knew the Uchiha enough that he would rather bring no information than useless information.

Itachi nodded. "Which is why I intend to use this to our advantage." Heads turned to him, waiting for the explanation. "If the Wildlings truly believe in a White Walker invasion, then we can use that to have them accept Akatsuki's aid." And thus, have them repay the Akatsuki by being their army. A strategy that was simpler explained than done.

"What did you have in mind?" Nagato asked, now sounding more on board with the idea than before.

The Kiri-nin chuckled. "Well, we open up the gates, obviously," he said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Something tells me your new comrades won't like that, hmm," Deidara commented with a growing smirk. Like Konan, he knew the simple and brutal answer to that, as well.

"Really~?" Kisame said with faux shock. "Guess we'll just have to kill everyone at Castle Black then. Too bad, I almost started to like these guys." Indeed, that was a plausible plan. The Night's Watch was easily expendable.

"Obviously we won't kill everyone the moment the Wildlings arrive," Itachi said quickly. "We will let the standoff ensue, then Kisame and I shall meet with Mance Raider to discuss terms, and see from there how we must continue."

Konan knew that they didn't even have to ask if the two swordsmen weren't able to convince the Wildling army to join, they were given their task, how they go around it was up to them as long as they completed their objective.

"Good," Nagato said and turned to the artists. "What of you two, what is there to report from Essos?"

Yes, Konan knew that the two succeeded in placing their lot with the queen, though relations weren't exactly warm. As previously stated by Sasori in a previous report, it was more of a cautious trade agreement than a partnership with the dragon queen. It wasn't warm, but they weren't fighting, so there was room for progress.

"There's not much to report of interest," Sasori said. "Daenerys Targaryen still hopes to have the slaves take back their freedom, and we are unable to convince her to use our abilities. So far, the army here is still waiting for the right moment to strike."

It was an interesting move, to have the oppressed remove their oppressors, it should bring them a sense of independence and hard-fought victory. She was certainly an interesting person that seemed to have the people's interest at heart.

"No sign of the Asher brat yet," Deidara added. "Though considering how long it's been, he should be here soon enough, maybe even before Targaryen goes in with a coup within Meereen, hmm." She was arming the slaves, so then she was giving them the opportunity to get their freedom, though that didn't mean she wouldn't give them a helping shove.

"Then remain on standby until you deem fit to intervene," Nagato said, earning a nod from the two. He turned to Zetsu. "What news from King's Landing?"

"We're still collecting information on our rivals and certain individuals of interest," White Zetsu said. "Mira Forrester is following our guidance and using what information we dad gather rather impressively to turn the odds to her favor." Blake Zetsu then said, " **Queen Cersei, however, is being a pain, likely the bitch knew about the Forrester deal with Tyrion, or she just hates Northmen.** "

Tobi nodded his head. "Furthermore, I ate what the people here call a bowl-of-brown, and. . . It looks the same going out as it does going in. The cuisine isn't exactly great here."

"Heh, tell me about it," Kisame commented, then gave pause. "Actually, don't."

"Aside from Tobi's recent tourist adventure," White Zetsu said, ignoring both comments. "Tyrion Lannister's trial isn't going so well in his favor. We expect to see him executed within the week or sent to Castle Black as his best bet."

Kisame chuckled. "I guess Castle Black could use at least _one_ occupant."

Nagato gave un uncaring nod. "What happens to Tyrion is of no concern to us nor our goals. However, keep me informed of the situation if anything of interest comes up." Zetsu nodded. He looked to Kakuzu. "How goes the forests?"

"Horrific," the Taki-nin answered. "Exactly as we want it. We've been seeing fewer and fewer tree cutters after each event, and spying indicates rumors have already circulated within the camps that it was a curse from the gods to the Whitehills for betraying the Starks." He scoffed. "Though it's hard to say if the fewer people were because of the events we made, or simply because we've been killing them off."

Looking to Hidan, he was just humming joyously, and it made it all the easier to know what he wanted to report and went unasked.

"Continue as you are," the leader said. "The less the Whitehills tear down the merchandise, the more validity Mira Forrester has to work with merchants." Which means income, and later on, a mercenary force. More so, it cuts down the Whitehills income, dropping their forces as well. Two birds with one stone.

With all the reports taken, now it what was left on their end, and Konan had to say, there were certainly some interesting developments, some even worthy of being called treason. Of course, that wasn't a problem, it was being found out so early that was the issue.

"On to the matter of Ironrath, things have become a bit more interesting." What that meant was an event emerged that could go either way for them. "It seems Elaena Glenmore has brought twenty archers in an effort to topple the Whitehill influence in Ironrath."

Just like she thought, seconds of silence that gave the mindscape and odd atmosphere. Sasori was first to speak up. "Did the girl think she'd succeed and get away with it with merely twenty men?" he said, sounding genuinely confused. "Even if she did topple the Whitehills in Ironrath, did she plan anything afterward?" Pain shook his head. "The people here seem to be mentally deficient."

"More than that," Itachi said. "The people here speak highly of honor and lineage. It wouldn't be a mistake to say these people are more prideful and don't think things through as a result of it." He turned to Nagato. "Did you tell them that their manpower wasn't required anymore?"

"I didn't inform Elaena Glenmore, but Rodrik Forrester had deemed it fit to do so himself, for nothing more than for the woman he loves." Konan sympathized with the two, and she knew Nagato certainly did as well, but they had plans that involved millions, not just the romantic couple. "In the end, Elaena Glenmore gave us their twenty men as aid and gratitude, though I suspect it won't be long until Lord Glenmore recalls them."

Indeed, it would even be considered treason if the Boltons found out that another house was being disloyal along with House Forrester. If the Lord of Rillwater Crossing cared for his people, he'd pull the men back before it was found out.

"So, nothing's changed," Kakuzu said firmly. "We merely have an added small amount of manpower if a fight ever broke against the hundreds the Whitehills certainly have." Their number had jumped to almost seventy, so it's still a loss if the Akatsuki stayed out of the fight.

"Kakuzu is correct," Pain announced with a nod. "Konan, the Forresters, and I are still en route to Highpoint to discuss with Ludd Whitehill, and all of you are to proceed to your assigned roles. Is there anything more to add?" No one answered. "Then the meeting is adjourned."

The ten shinobis vanished.

* * *

Highpoint was easily visible from ways away, but up close, even if slightly ruined, Nagato still thought it held an imposing presence, especially since it sat on a hill. Its tallest tower looked as though it was sheered or simply incomplete in construction. A shame, Sasori would've been greatly appreciative if it wasn't for its evident flaws.

"This is Highpoint, the name of the castle and the land," Rodrik said from beside him, looking towards a blue banner that portrays white mountains and a star. Then looks around the barren fields. "I've never been here, but looking around shows how true my father was in that they decimated their ironwood forests."

Looking around as well, Nagato found himself agreeing. The only sign of life was the shrubbery and grass, all that remained from the ironwood trees were old stumps that might've been ironwood trees. And now they're nothing, and the Whitehills took the Forrester's share.

Looking towards their little group, there was the matriarch of House Forrester, Ser Degore, Lord Rodrik Forrester, himself, and his longtime friend Konan sitting behind him, all on horseback. Not exactly a show of strength with a sickly-looking man and woman, but that was the point.

"What do we do from here?" Elissa Forrester asked as she looked at him. "Is there a plan to retrieve my son?" Her desperation was understandable, and if the situation allowed it, they would _actually_ save little Ryon Forrester, but that wasn't even part of the schedule.

"We have plans in place," Pain lied. "However, today's meeting is merely a quick reconnaissance of their assets, and to show the Akatsuki's presence to the Whitehills." Those last two were the truest of what he told her. "For now, approach the situation calmly and carefully."

"Both your presences aren't exactly intimidating," Rodrik said as he saw the two Akatsuki. "To them, all they'll see is a sickly thin man and a woman." He then eyed them a bit more curiously. "Or do you intend to show them some of your powers?"

Degore scoffed. "That'd certainly get Ludd quaking." Even though relations between the Akatsuki and Degore weren't warm, it seemed the man hated the Whitehills exponentially more, to the point he'd even be happy to ignore his distrust of the Akatsuki.

"No to both accounts," Nagato said, making the sentinel frown at the lack of magic to strike fear into his most hated enemy. "Konan will not be joining us, she'll be within the castle procuring information, hidden from view. Also, as I've stated before leaving Ironrath, we won't be showing any kind of intimidation, my presence is to serve as a misdirection."

Degore grunted more in displeasure. Regardless, this was part of the plan that would help both Akatsuki and House Forrester in the end. The armies from the north and Essos were soon to be on their way, the Whitehill merchants were hitting 'unforeseen' obstacles, and the Whitehills were finding difficulty in finding more woodcutters willing to even approach the ironwood forests. Things were slow, but that's how it was.

Looking back ahead, he could see they were getting considerably closer to the ruined castle, enough so that he started seeing vague forms of people. Considering he had the Rinnegan, that meant they were distant enough that they shouldn't notice them, and there weren't any he could sense nearby.

"Konan," he called, feeling her shift behind him on his horse. "Approach Highpoint from here while we continue forward. We'll meet back here once we leave." He turned to see her nod and hop off the horse.

"How would she be able to find the information we're looking for?" the matriarch asked as she eyed his friend. "Highpoint is a large castle, and we likely won't be there for long enough for her to scour every room."

Valid points for the uninformed. Instead of answering, he just gestured to Konan and let her show the answer. She formed a seal, and the next second she vanished in a gust of wind and raindrops.

"By the gods!" Degore exclaimed. "She just vanished!" Not exactly, Konan just moved faster than the eye could see, but he didn't feel the inclination to explain that.

"Likely she already reached Highpoint by now," Pain said to his already stunned audience. "As previously planned, she will begin searching for documents, listening to rumors and even take note of persons of interest. You won't need to worry about her being found, Konan is highly skilled in matters of stealth." Not that it'd be difficult considering the how the people here were.

Rodrik took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then exhaled. "Among all the magic I've seen, I suppose this was least surprising," he said. "Though it still astounds me that humans are capable of so much."

They continued their approach to Highpoint castle. "Very few are capable as we are," Pain answered, and he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride how Yahiko's Akatsuki have risen. A force to be reckoned with by entire countries, one that could change, and will change, the world. "When we meet Ludd, I will remain on the sidelines. If they ask about me, simply answer that you hired mercenaries with Gryff Whitehill's blessing to aid in keeping Ironrath in check."

Degore scoffed. "That fat cunt would rather believe the mountain flat than his blasted son allowing Rodrik any say in the goings of Ironrath."

"Leave that to me," Pain said, and looked to Lord Forrester. "I have a few abilities that would make him more. . . accepting of the idea." Namely Genjutsu. He wasn't as proficient on it as Itachi Uchiha, but with such weak-minded people, it's hardly a challenge.

Rodrik just grunted in understanding, signifying that he'd play his role, as would the other two. If they didn't, then the damage wouldn't be completely disastrous. They had a Plan B, which was leveling the entire area to the ground with everyone in it including the Forrester delegation. The one thing that couldn't be allowed was the Akatsuki's existence and power to be known, even if few would believe it.

Be it their allies or enemies, all sources that would lead to them no matter how thin or vague must be culled before _he_ decided it was the right time to reveal the Akatsuki.

"Halt!" the Whitehill guard shouted when they finally reached the castle gates. "Identify yourselves." The guard had three others, all of which held spears and had swords in their scabbards, on the walls men there were several crossbowmen at the ready. A pitiful defense if Pain wished to neutralize the occupants.

"Rodrik Forrester, Lord of Ironrath," the lord proclaimed proudly, ignoring the guard's scowl at his name. "Step aside, we were summoned here by Lord Whitehill himself."

The Whitehill looked visibly in pain as he held his tongue for being ordered by their most hated rival. The guard looked to the entourage, his eyes passing over the matriarch, but his eyes lingering slightly on the sneering master-at-arms before eventually passing onto Pain and flinched in surprise at his eyes, before slowly morphing into disgust to his face.

"Looks like the Forresters are throwing their lot in with the sick and freakish, boys," the guard yelled, receiving some laughter for his quip. The plan seems to be working, though, even if Degore was biting his own tongue not comment on anything, his glare to Pain notwithstanding.

He understood that the Sentinel wanted him to show their new strength and decimate them, but again, they had plans that go further than simple pride. What's more, as long as they stayed silent on his and the other's abilities, Pain didn't have to kill them.

"Move aside, soldier," Rodrik repeated firmly. The soldier gave a patronizing bow and did just that, the only one visibly showing their displeasure at that was Degore, the matriarch and Rodrik not deigning that with a reaction.

The large gates creaked open, and when the horse trotted in, his eyes went a little higher, where he saw Konan looking at him through one of the higher windows, give him a nod, and disappear to wherever she was meant to go. Considering how everything was calm, what guards there was were sharpening their weapons.

A bit of theatre on the Whitehill's part, but a look at his employers said it didn't work, and not just as though they were pretending, the Forresters knew whom they had on their side and what'll come soon. . .

Though on Royland Degore's case, he just wasn't impressed.

A figure stood out ahead of them, using the language of the locals, she was a 'fair maiden' with light-brown hair in a blue dress. This one Nagato knew without ever needing to meet her, it was Gwyn Whitehill, the only Whitehill sympathetic to the Forresters, but that didn't mean she was an ally.

"Gwyn," Rodrik greeted with a nod to the only Whitehill that he might not fully hate.

"Rodrik," she said back with her own nod and looked to the men at the side. "What're you waiting for? Care for their horses." While the men grumbled at Rodrik's orders, they didn't hesitate or even complain and jumped into action as stableboys took the reins and aided them off their horses.

Of course, Degore turned the boy away and handled it himself, though Elissa and Rodrik Forrester were not as resisting and allowed them to be helped off. Rodrik likely had little choice due to his leg, the matriarch simply because it was the norm, and he did to help with his image.

Once Pain finally stood on solid ground, he hunched himself slightly and let out a few coughs, some of which were more genuine than he'd have liked. The past few weeks had been a little difficult, he'd usually be in his machine and control the seven paths, but the job required his true sickly-looking self. Unfortunately, he wasn't as healthy nor as energetic as he once was.

"Lady Forrester and Ser Degore, thank you both for answering my father's summons," she gave them a more formal bow. When she turned to Pain, she was startled when she saw his eyes, but did not turn to disgust as her soldiers, but rather confusion. "And you as well." Her uncertainty was clear in her reaction as she visibly tried to understand what she was seeing.

It didn't matter if she did, of course, there was no situation where she wouldn't be killed along with the remainder of her House.

"That man's name is Pain," Rodrik said, drawing her attention. "He's a hired sword to help keep the peace, I deemed it fit he comes with me for this." It'd have been easier if he could simply pass off as a Forrester soldier, but he was too foreign to even pass as such. "You need not care for that, Lady Gwyn."

With a final look to Pain, she turned back Lord Forrester and nodded, then furrowed her brows. "Did my brother approve of this?" And thus, began the first hurdle.

Rodrik looked displeased. "Look at the man, and tell me Gryff wouldn't approve of him being under my control." It was clear now that it was faux displeasure. It sounded convincing, he might've even called upon his irritation from his earlier experience with the Whitehill guard.

Gwyn took another look at his sickly face before turning away and dipped head a little with a shake of the head and a sigh. "I see what you mean." Good, her lifespan had been extended. "Gryff can be cruel, I know that." The idea was that Gryff essentially suited Rodrik with armor made from wood and linen, then handed him a broken sword and called him a knight. It was its own form of mockery, thankfully for the girl she could see that. "But the eyes… What are they?"

"I initially came from a city in Essos called Qarth," Pain said. "The warlocks there are very fond in their experiments with their subjects." He pointed to his Rinnegan. "I was fortunate enough to leave only with pigmentation of the eyes." Also fortunate that the artists in Essos gathered enough information from the Targaryen camp to spin such a story based on truth.

"I see," she said awkwardly, clearly unsure of how to respond to the sickly man who supposedly was used for experiments by an old covenant of blue-lipped magic practitioners who liked to be called the Undying. So instead of looking for what to say, she stood a little straighter and looked to Rodrik. "We have more important matters to speak of. Follow me."

Keeping his lightly hunched form, he kept his chin lower than normal, Pain followed behind the Forrester delegation. He made sure to make himself look as unthreatening as possible, though his gaunt visage should be already enough.

Through the open doors they stepped into a hallway, and like Ironrath, it was made of stone and something resembling plaster and painted over, tapestries almost on every wall that related to House Whitehill. Most prevalent was the blue banner with white mountains and the star.

Second most prevalent were the guards posted nearly every few meters. Seemed even though the fallen House Forrester would still feel the pressure from Whitehills even if just a visit. Considering how these people took guestright seriously, they had their protection, but that was _if_ they decided to honor it. If they didn't, then that was just unfortunate for everyone involved.

To some more so than others.

Gwyn Whitehill took the walk to wherever as her moment. "I know it must be difficult," she said calmly to Rodrik as he limped beside her. "Putting up with Gryff can't be easy for you." A little easier now than before. Royland's discreet scoff said he thought the same.

"It isn't," Rodrik said. "But I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family." What's left of it, anyway.

"And what you're doing is just that." She turned to speak to him before a large set of doors and a large tapestry, this one looked like they held the current family, though much younger. "I reasoned with my father as best I could, now you must play your part."

Pain did not know much about Gwyn Whitehill, or any Whitehill for that matter. His only experience was the brief meeting with Ludd Whitehill from Ethan Forrester's memories, and some other trivial information also from those same memories.

However, Gwyn seemed to genuinely care for House Forrester, but was it due to her previous and failed relationship with Asher Forrester? It could be but mattered little, it must be assumed that her allegiance was to House Whitehill first and foremost and may not coincide with Pain's plans. He'd have commented on the matter, but he was playing the role of a sickly mercenary, which meant he played the quiet follower for the most part.

"I'm here as you requested, aren't I?" Rodrik said, earning a nod from their host. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't prepared to do what it takes." Pain told the Forresters of what it would most likely be about, that Ludd would offer them an ultimatum for their skills with ironwood.

"I know, Rodrik," she said as she stepped in closer. "You have to take my father seriously, listen to what he has to say and consider them." More and more it sounded as though Ludd Whitehill wished to present Rodrik a choice.

Lord Forrester looked to Pain for merely a glimpse, an acknowledgment that it might be what he warned them of. "I can't promise anything, Gwyn. You know how your father is, the same he'd been as long as I've known him. A Whitehill that hates the Forresters."

Gwyn clearly couldn't bring herself to deny it and walked to a small wooden plaque. A curious thing that held the etchings of both the mountains of House Whitehill and the tree of House Forrester. Pain knew that there used to be a union long, long ago, but to think the Whitehills kept such a sculpture up was contradictory of what he knew of them.

"He's a lord the loves to boast and show off his power," Degore said, ignoring the scowls he received by the nearby guards. Enjoying it, actually. "Hard to imagine we'd like anything your father says."

Lady Whitehill gave a defeated sigh. "Our Houses were close once," she said dreamily, clearly indicating the ancient plaque. "We could be close again, no more of feuding between our families." She looked to the tapestry that held her current family. "Father wasn't so cruel before my mother died, and even while my brothers bullied Gryff, he'd even come to his defense. 'A Whitehill is still a Whitehill', now imagine if the future our families became that?"

Nagato couldn't help but raise a brow. Maybe Ludd's proposition wasn't for Forrester's skills in their ironwood craft, but rather a whole union, a marriage. An interesting development, certainly, but should he allow it? More so, it seemed unlike the current Whitehill lord, the man who reveled in the death of Ethan Forrester.

The look on Rodrik's face said he shared his confusion. "What're you proposing, Gwyn?"

"A future," she said. "One where both our Houses are no longer at each other's throats." He didn't respond, and Pain didn't know what to think. Whatever the Whitehills wanted from them for this meeting, he wasn't certain anymore.

"You're assuming what can happen today can rectify what's been done," Elissa Forrester said stoically, but all who heard knew what she meant. Ethan and Gregor Forrester likely at the forefront of it all, and more so about Ryon. "Is that what will happen, Gwyn?" Stoic again, but accusative.

"I can only hope so, Lady Forrester," she said but with a certain amount of uncertainty. "Let's continue with why you're here." She opened the large doors and walked through, the Forrester delegation following close behind.

It was one way to dodge the topic, but the room itself brought its own problems. The table held metal plates and silverware, all of which were surrounding some food that would fit nobles. It fit well for negotiations between rulers, but that wasn't all there were.

The room the table was in had another entryway behind a metal gate, and worse was that it had its own rampart above them a level, which so happened to be occupied by a dozen Whitehill crossbowmen.

This wasn't a dining room, it's a kill box.

"What the hell is this?" Degore yelled angrily, hand on the hilt of his sword, eyes darting between crossbowmen, who now were more on edge from Royland's actions.

"As far as they know, the enemy is within their walls, they won't harm you, I promise you," Gwyn quickly said, looking around the empty lower level. "Father's not here. . ."

The main host wasn't here, and several crossbowmen have clear shots on them from the higher level; Pain didn't like this one bit. He could kill them all and take little if any damage, of course, but that wasn't part of the plan. If he were to show his abilities, he'd have to kill every occupant of Highpoint along with the Forresters to make sure no loose ends existed.

"Gwyn," Rodrik warned as he eyed their so-called guards.

"My father adheres to guestright as any nobleman," she said a little heatedly, though Pain would like to comment about how House Frey adhered to guestright as well before breaking it in the most prolific way possible. "I'll go find my father, you wait here."

If this wasn't a danger to the Forrester's before, it certainly was now. Before the Whitehill girl left, Pain considered taking her hostage as their means of non-powered exit. He could easily jump over the table and grab her, but instead left it be and watched her leave.

"Pain," Rodrik whispered as he got close to him to make sure none else heard. "I don't think I need to share my feelings on our current situation." No, he didn't, and he shared a few.

"While I would say Ludd Whitehill would've attempted to kill us in the courtyard, I'm familiar with his theatric tendencies," Pain said. "However, I have a plan should things turn violent." Kill everyone here and return as the sole survivor along with Konan back to Ironrath, then see how rage motivates people to work for the Akatsuki. Tedious, but that was damage control for their plans.

Lord Forrester grunted. "Whatever the case, you save my mother first, understood?" Pain nodded. He'd kill her first as not watch her eldest son die by his hands. Rodrik took in a deep calming breath and let it out slowly. "All right then, what are we to do for now?"

He looked to his 'employer'. "Nothing, we wait here, meet with Ludd Whitehill, see what his demands may be."

"Which you say is for our ironwood craftsmanship?"

"Correct, though it might be a marriage proposal from how Lady Whitehill sounded." Pain could hear steps from the gate where Gwyn left. "We hear it, then see what he intends to offer back. Should it be fruitful, we'll accept. Otherwise, we reject and continue our operations in Ironrath." Relatively simple.

The lord couldn't get a word in before Ludd burst through the gate with his daughter by his side. "Rodrik!" he shouted almost jovially, more patronizing than anything. "Now, now, take your seats, I'll have wine poured for us shortly."

Rodrik looked to Pain with a knowing look, then went to take his seat, along with Ser Degore and his mother. Pain stayed standing, however, this was a table of those with noble birth and would be out of place for him to join. Instead, he stood by the wall near the door they entered in.

"My, I see you've brought a friend," Ludd commented as he looked to Nagato, face twisting in disgust when he looked him in the eye, and that was what he needed. "To think my son would allow you to hire sellswords." He clapped his hands and called for wine. "Though I'd have at least hoped you'd have someone with slightly more muscle than skin, instead you were allowed a gaunt freak." He laughed a cruel laugh, now suspiciously more relaxed at the idea that it was Gryff's idea.

Good, his Genjutsu was effective. It was a rather weak technique with little effect against those even mildly prepared, but in this case, it helped against these weak civilians who can't fathom magic as anything real. It'd break if he put more thought into _why_ he felt comfortable with the idea, but it didn't matter, it'd be too late before he could do anything about it.

"Your father visited Highpoint once, you know," the large man said as a servant poured the seated occupants wine. "He was amazed, said it was a castle fit for the gods! I might have to say that he even sounded rather envious." It was an obvious lie to brag, but one made to make the Forresters upset rather than have them believe it.

Rodrik took a gulp of the wine, uncaring if it was poisoned, or he knew it wasn't. "Why am I here, Ludd?" Rodrik demanded, keeping his tone strong and in control to get to the point. "I know we're not here just to listen about your keep."

Lord Whitehill grunted placed his cup back on the table and looked the Rodrik in the eye. "The ironwood business is thriving," he said, though that fact was already known to any who were involved in the trade. "The Boltons, Lannisters, and Tyrells all want ironwood products from shields to ships, and that says nothing about the cities in Essos."

So he's planning on expanding into exports as well, a good business decision if he had enough manpower to craft it all. They didn't have to wait long to hear how it involved them.

"And you Forresters are on your way to being wiped out of Westeros." If Pain wasn't involved, Ludd would've been very right. "You extend us your manpower, and I'll make sure House Forrester survives." How laughable.

"You wouldn't happen to be suggesting an alliance, would you, Ludd?"

He scoffed loudly. "Nothing of the sort." He even sounded disgusted at the idea. Seemed Gwyn's plan didn't involve her father nor his authority, which meant her plan was worth nothing.

"He'd have us his slaves," Lady Forrester said with practiced neutrality, but he knew better.

Ludd shrugged. "I'm offering you a way to survive, a rather generous trade." Even if Pain wasn't involved, did he think they'd accept? While foolish in nature, it helped solidify that they didn't suspect them to be part of their new problems.

"Can you protect us, Ludd?" Rodrik asked, the same tone as the host was when he first entered. "Word has it you're unable to even enter the ironwood forests, let alone cut more down." Pain's eyes shot to Rodrik. "If you can't make more ironwood products, then what do you really have?" He was playing a dangerous game already, now he felt the need to abandon subtlety; in front of Pain, no less.

The man growled. "Those rumors are false, we are cutting down the trees as needed. I've no clue where you heard such." If Ludd assumed because of rumors, that'd be helpful. He supposed Lord of Highpoint would execute a few villagers for not maintaining their silence, so be it. "I invite you to my home to aid you, and this is what you do?"

"Father, calm down, we've talked about this. He'll cooperate, just give him time," Gwyn said and turned to Lord Forrester. "Rodrik, think of your family, this will save House Forrester."

"I'd consider it if it was an alliance," Rodrik said. The way Ludd's face twisted that it wasn't going to happen. "What will you have us do? Work our fingers to the bone in making carts and scorpions, but all gold that comes from it goes to you? That's unacceptable."

Ludd slammed his palms onto the table and stood from his seat. "I've heard enough!" he bellowed, his patronizing tone gone and in its place was one of anger. "You Forresters had your time and are approaching your downfall. Not only do you throw away my kindness, but propose yourselves as something higher. When I get word to Gryff, I'll make sure you come back here groveling on your stomach."

"Have you heard from your son lately?" Rodrik said vehemently, and Pain couldn't help but frown and stare at the back of Rodrik's head. Did he think he was invincible from repercussions? Pain would show him how wrong he was.

But first, to salvage the situation.

"What're you talking about?" Ludd asked, his anger lessened to suspicion.

"Gryff's not in charge anymore." Rodrik leaned forward, his tone became challenging. "We took Ironrath back."

"You fucking what!?" Ludd slammed his fists onto the table, rattling all its contents and the soldiers above them; now a dozen arrows pointed at the Forrester delegation.

Lord Forrester stood from his seat, looking tall and fierce. Unlikely he'd tell them that Gryff was killed, otherwise, Ryon didn't have long either, he must've known that even after this spur-of-the-moment mistake.

Pain stepped forward, though the most attention he received was tenser crossbowmen. "We have your son imprisoned," he told them, now the attention was his. Rodrik said nothing, more than content to leave that part to him. "If you do not comply to Lord Forrester's wishes, your son's life will be forfeit." He nodded to Rodrik to continue.

"He's correct, Ludd," he began. "Gryff's now rotting in a cell, living on bread and water."

Gwyn limped back onto her seat. "Rodrik, you didn't," she said weakly, but received no reply. Things escalated and it was time to rise with it, even if it meant losing the only sympathetic person to the Forresters in Highpoint. A shame, she might've been useful before he'd have killed her.

It wasn't exactly ideal, it accelerated things before they were ready, and that put the plan in a precarious position. Not fatally as he'd only just bought some time with that bluff, but it was far less than they would have if Lord Forrester had stayed quiet. Now they need to get. . . Ryon. . . back.

This was on purpose, wasn't it?

"You imprisoned Gryff!?" Ludd shouted at them. "The Bolton's will hear of this, and you can rest assured that I will personally lead the charge to raze Ironrath and everyone in it off the map."

"Perhaps, but then you'll lose Gryff. How would that go, hearing that Lord Whitehill threw away his son? Not too good, I imagine." The man seethed at Rodrik's words. "You will bring me Ryon, and you have my word you'll have Gryff back."

Pain found himself more bothered now than before. Had Rodrik Forrester forced his hand to bring his youngest brother back? He couldn't have known his myriad of abilities, but maybe that didn't matter to him, as long as it forced this powerful mage to aid him directly in his brother's return.

"A son for a son, Ludd," Elissa said coldly. "Give us back Ryon, immediately, or Gryff will taste steel." If this was the plan all along, did she know of it?

Lord Whitehill slumped onto his chair, playing with his fork on his food, deep in thought. Clearly weighing his options, or begrudgingly accepting what has become of the situation that he was meant to be in control of.

"Bring the boy," Ludd shouted finally. Nagato watched as one of the guards above was delegated to fetch Ryon, which left the involved groups in a rather tense standoff.

All the while Pain kept wondering if Rodrik bringing up Gryff was intended or not, and what happened was merely a convenient development. He couldn't find it in himself to give them the benefit of the doubt, and they must pay the price for it.

Looking to the mother and son, they both had the face of someone confident, but it might've been just a façade while in enemy territory. While they might get Ryon back, this opened the doors sooner to an open war while they were far from prepared to face both Whitehill and Bolton forces, they must've known that. . . but did they know Pain was more than able to handle them all? Impossible, or did they simply believe that he had more abilities than he'd let on?

Steps echoed from behind Ludd, and the appearance of Ryon with the soldier had broken the mother's stoicism. Even Rodrik broke his guard after finally seeing for the first time in so long.

"Ryon," Elissa called with open arms.

"Mother, Rodrik!" the boy ecstatically yelled, pushed off of the soldier and ran to his mother. "I knew you'd come for me- Ah!"

Ludd grabbed the boy's shoulder and drew him close. "You Forrester's fucking dare to make a fool of me in my own home? Think again!" he yelled, grabbing the knife and drawing to the boy's neck.

"Ludd!" Rodrik yelled angrily. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Showing what happens when rats think themselves wolves," he answered, pressing the knife to the boy's neck, drawing a line of blood. The boy was surprisingly quiet, even if he was panicked and hyperventilating, which was why Degore and the Forresters looked panicked themselves.

"We have your son, you wouldn't dare!" Rodrik shouted, giving a small glace Nagato's way. Did he expect him to intervene and save the boy? That wasn't happening, his only intervention was killing them all.

Lord Whitehill laughed. "You think I give a fuck about a fucking fourthborn? Kill Gryff, I have two other sons far more important than him. However, this little shit means far more to you than he does to me." His rough handling caused the boy to whimper, earning more exclamations from their delegation.

"You coward," Degore exclaimed, hand on the hilt but not drawn, he knew the dangers entailed when so many guards have the high ground. "You'd hide behind a child? Sounds like something you Whitehills would do."

"The boy's here to keep you Forrester's in line, and that's what I intend to do." He tapped the knife on the boy's throat. "You will return home, release Gryff, and prepare yourself for hell, otherwise Ryon will return to you as a rotting corpse."

Elissa looked to her eldest son. "Rodrik, just do as he says," she pleaded. "We can manage this later, I know we can."

If there was a reason Pain wouldn't intervene, it'd for this result. If they returned back to Ironrath, the armies would be at bay, giving them more time to gather up resources and manpower. As bad as this might've gone, it could be rectified from simply agreeing.

"Do it, Ludd!" Rodrik shouted, ignoring both his mother's call and Pain's displeasure. "I'm fucking waiting."

"You think I can't?" he yelled back angrily. "I swear I'll do it, then raid you heaps of timber you call a home and slaughter everyone inside!"

"I know you won't do it." Whatever Rodrik was planning, the result wouldn't be beneficial to the Akatsuki. Pain was half tempted to kill them all and acquire some more time to prepare before their reveal. "Your son's life is connected to Ryon's, and you wouldn't dare end it."

Again, Ludd laughed. "Some cunning lord you are, thinking someone like Gryff would ever amount to anything." He shrugged with the hostage still in his arms. "As soon as I'm done with this little cunt, Ironrath is next."

"Then do it!" Rodrik ignored his mother's cries. "You care for your son too much to do so, a Whitehill is still a Whitehill." He was repeating an earlier comment from Gwyn. Was that all he was basing to call out his bluff? A risky move, certainly.

But at this point, even Pain knew Lord Whitehill wasn't going to kill Ryon, the man was taking too long to act out his threat. This wasn't even stalling even with the staredown between the two lords.

With a final growl, Ludd threw the boy to the soldier, looking upset, but not all that furious of how this meeting went. Such looks after a failure meant the man had other things in mind. While Gryff was dead, what did Ludd thing he had over the Forresters?

The answer was easy, he had an inside man, and that needed to be dealt with as soon as reasonably possible.

"You want your brother back, and I want my son," he growled out to the Forresters.

"Then give him here."

"No!" As if it would've been that easy. "We'll exchange on neutral grounds, a son for a son at Sea Dragon Point. May the gods have mercy when the Boltons come down on us both for their ironwood."

Rodrik frowned, likely knowing he can't really exchange the corpse for his brother. In the end, he relented. "Fine."

"I'll send you a raven when," Ludd grunted. "Now get the fuck off my land."

With a longing look to his brother, Rodrik said, "you'll be home soon, Ryon."

The boy looked relieved before he was forcibly taken by the soldier, and begrudgingly, Rodrik did the same and turned to the doors they came through.

"Iron from ice!" Ryon shouted from behind.

It was a meaningless saying, words of House Forrester, but Pain could see the downtrodden face of Rodrik turn hard and determined. Once Degore and the matriarch passed, he followed behind, there was no Gwyn to guide them, but rather another soldier.

Every angry guard they passed, Nagato expected one of them set off an ambush, though they wouldn't dare due to the supposed hostage they had. Sasori was right, perhaps it'd have been best to keep him alive, but Pain didn't think Rodrik would've been so foolish as to test him.

The four stayed silent as they passed the hallways, likely themselves thinking they were bound to be attacked. Even when finally outside none uttered a word, the stable workers brought them their horses, fed and watered. From how quick they got on the horses, they didn't want to stay any longer, and it looked like the Whitehill guards wanted them even less.

The horses trotted out of Highpoint before picking up speed and putting some distance between them and that place. It was when away from arrow's distance did the matriarch sigh in relief, and like a sign, everyone's tension left them.

"I didn't think we'd get out of there alive," Lady Forrester said as the horses slowed their gait. She looked behind to see Highpoint in the distance. "If possible, I'd rather not return to that dreadful place."

Degore grunted. "Aye, but if I were to come back, it'd be with an army to kill all those Whitehill cunts." He turned to Pain. "And when could that be?"

"Not soon enough," Nagato said and looked to Rodrik. "You've made a serious error in judgment, one that will cost you greatly."

Rodrik's shoulders sagged. "I realize that now."

"We have no reinforcements." Rodrik flinched. "We have yet to see the flow of gold from Mira." He flinched again. "And now the time we had has been halved."

"I know!" He rubbed his temples and bowed his head. "I know what I've done and how it'll affect us." He looked at his mother and Degore. "I'm sorry, I put us all in danger with my actions today, especially Ryon."

His mother wanted to speak up, but it dawned on her what it'd be like once Ludd learns his son had been killed. To Pain, it looked like as though what happened wasn't preplanned.

"Fuck," Degore cursed. "Ludd will no doubt bring his army to Sea Dragon Point with some of Bolton's." They'd be outnumbered, and likely killed soon after the exchange took place.

"They'll kill us with whatever army we have at Sea Dragon Point after the trade, then they'll go to Ironrath and. . . and." He cursed. Finally, Rodrik turned to Pain with pleading eyes. "Whatever it is you need, I'll do it. Help me fix my mistake, I beg you."

Nagato frowned, but said nothing. Once he knew he wasn't receiving an immediate answer, Rodrik turned back forward to the road with a look of foreboding.

Was he overthinking it? Perhaps he was. As Itachi said, these people were prideful, and pride often mistakes such as what Rodrik had done.

After they travelled far enough, Pain saw Konan waiting on the road for them. She had more than enough time to gather intelligence from Highpoint and copy whatever document she found that's important.

The horses pulled up when they came upon her, she nodded to them in greeting. "What did you learn?" Pain asked.

"Not much of importance, but I heard the men's pay has been docked recently," she said. "Guards began complaining how they've begun earning less than during the Stark revolt and just managing with their current funds." She reached into her sleeves and pulled out several sheets of white paper and offered it to him, copies she'd made from the originals. "As for records, we can say the operations in the ironwood forests are making an impact."

Nagato took it and began sifting through, and nodded in the results. Kakuzu and Hidan's work has been nothing but effective in their work. Docking the Whitehill soldier's play? That's not all they did.

"Well, what is it?" Degore said desperately.

Pain skimmed through more of the papers, handed it to Rodrik for him to read, and turned to the Sentinel. "The Whitehills are unable to pay for all their mercenaries," he told them, the only good news they've had for months. "Their forces have dwindled." Not enough to make a difference in a battle, but substantial enough, and enough for several sellswords groups to leave due to a missed paycheck deadline.

Degore gave a bloodthirsty smile. "Fucking hell, you really did it."

"Don't celebrate just yet," he told him. "They've been having difficulty selling more ironwood due to their inability to cut down more, and how effective Mira Forrester was in jabbing the Whitehill merchants, but that dropped their number to half of what it was before. They alone outnumber you enough to kill your current army with ease."

Degore's expression turned. "Then what will you have us do, accept our death? Fat chance."

"I'm not saying that either."

Rodrik turned away from the documents to look at him. "Then what's the plan? Whatever it is, we'll do it."

Nodding, Pain said, "Then prepare yourself, what'll happen will be considered very unorthodox to you all."

* * *

When they reached Ironrath, things were very different than when they left.

"Where the fuck is everyone?" Degore commented, eyes going from house to house, all windows closed and none outside, not even the livestock.

Nagato could sense people inside the houses, but none even came to greet them. Not the Glenmore soldiers, and not even the Forrester guards stationed here. His first thought was that it was an ambush, but it's late for even that.

They got off their horses, Degore with his hand on the hilt of his sword as he snapped between sounds he heard, as if an enemy soldier was about to pop out with a blade in hand.

"Mother, Degore," Rodrik called. "Both of you hide away. If something happens, then scream." He looked to Pain and Konan. "Can both you of you help me search the castle?"

Between standing outside doing nothing and searching the likely reason whatever caused this, the choice was easy. Pain nodded. "We'll follow," he said.

Lord Forrester nodded his thanks and pushed open the doors, limping his way in with the help of his cane. Pain thought it'd have been ransacked, but it was as tidy as before but was as barren of life as outside.

Only once they walked in further did Pain start to hear someone talking emanating from the hall where the lord would've usually sat and dined with his family. Soon enough, Rodrik would hear it too.

Once he heard the name 'Ramsay', Nagato frowned. Did Ludd send a message to the Boltons from their resistance? If so, then that escalated things far quicker than he though Rodrik's little outburst did.

The hall's door was open, and Rodrik stood straighter when he saw Talia sitting at the table across from Ramsay Snow, or Bolton as recently declared.

"Ah, Rodrik," Ramsay ecstatically called at his first sight. "Talia here has said so much about you. Don't worry, all good, I assure you."

"Lord Ramsay," Rodrik replied, limping closer with the two Akatsuki at his back. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I hear you're a man who's unbreakable, I came here to see it myself." Pain remembered House Bolton's words, and how they made a career of breaking people.

"Well, you're here, and I'm sorry to say that I can't find the servants to offer you wine."

"My, such a great host. Don't worry, I sent them away myself, I won't be here long, regardless." Ramsay stood up from his seat and stood, accentuating purposefully how he stood taller than him. "Imagine my surprise on how I found the state of your keep. Still smells like shit and burnt timber, but not in the way I imagined it."

"Is there something you need, my lord?"

He laughed. "Is there something I need? Well, there is, I need you two to follow me so I can show you something." When he got closer, Rodrik put a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Oh, you won't be needing that where we're going. Give it here."

Pain watched as Rodrik took a few seconds to contemplate before finally giving him the ancestral blade of House Forrester. All in the meanwhile he tried to think of the implications of why he was here in the first place. Did he already kill all the guards? It's possible and it'd set their plans back quite a bit. He'd just have to wait and see how this goes.

Bolton took the swords and set it on the table. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it? Believe me, it's easier this way for you and your House." He walked around Rodrik. "And what do we have here? The mercenaries Ludd told me about? You won't believe how curious I was when I received that raven that anyone accepted to help a crippled lord, thankfully I was in Deepwood Motte when I did, having a little talk with Lord Glover. A shame one of his cousins talked back to my father. Fortunate timing, my dogs were rather hungry."

So that's how he was here so quickly, and what luck that he was nearby to arrive before them. Should he kill Ramsay? If he proved an obstacle, he'd have no choice, but that would involve into a direct war with the Boltons and reveal them too soon. Genjutsu? He didn't have the memory wiping like Sasori had or powerful compulsion like Itachi. So that only left to wait and see then adapt.

"My, what freakish eyes you have," he said as he got closer, standing on his toes for a closer look while Pain stood unflinching. "I was told some magicians from Essos did this to you, is that right?" Pain nodded. "Was it painful?"

"Incredibly so." The problem with people like him was that they're difficult to predict. The characteristics of Hidan but with goals in mind, hard to tell what method they'd use and what they're aiming for.

Ramsay hummed. "I'd certainly like to collect them. Tell me, would it be more painful if I cut out your eyes with a knife?"

 _'It'd be more painful for you to attempt it.'_ He didn't need Konan to do what he'd do himself. "Unlikely."

"Ah, a challenge. More so because I really do want them on my bedside table, but another time, perhaps, when I'm not here on business." He turned to Konan, and Pain didn't even feel worried. She'd easily kill him if he tried anything. "My, what lovely little flower. You're a mercenary?" She nodded. "Women soldiers? How progressive, the Mormonts would certainly be overjoyed to hear another House has no issue in recruiting women. What next, the elderly, the sick?" He looked Pain. "Well, I see you have that covered as well. I'd ask if the crippled are also allowed, but. . ." He covered his mouth and pointed to Rodrik as if he was discreet. "You know."

While irritating, it was reassuring to see their show of weakness was effective. Needless to say, should he lay a hand on Konan, things would get very unfortunate.

Bolton turned to Rodrik. "Honestly, I can't say I'm surprised with what kind of soldiers you'd be able to afford to hire. I assume House Forrester doesn't have long to remain standing." He walked closer to Rodrik, then punched him in the gut, having him collapse to the floor in agony. "I have little time to play as a wet nurse for you and Ludd. Honestly, I'd really appreciate if one of you died already," he said through Talia's cries for her brother.

Was this it? Was Bolton commanding the destruction of House Forrester?

He kicked Rodrik in the gut. "You disobeyed me, Rodrik." Another kick. "You killed the guards here and Gryff." Another, but time to the face. "What's more, I had to be called to deal with you and Ludd's little quarrel far too many times." Another, ignoring the younger sister's wailing for him to stop. "So here's what I'll do. I'm going to let you two work it out amongst yourselves."

Pain raised a brow, watching as Ramsay walked to a pitcher of water and poured himself a cup, content with Rodrik's hacks and coughs. As previously, it was difficult to deduce how people like Ramsay wanted and how they dealt with things. This was one of those times, and terribly convenient.

"What-" Rodrik coughed out blood. "What do you mean, Lord Ramsay." He was helped up by his tearful sister.

"I'm saying that I'm done with dealing your and Ludd's shit. You two can battle away, a fight to the death. The last one standing wins." He smiled like it was a convenient solution, at least it was to _his_ convenience. "That, or I kill everyone in your House and be done with it, but this is more fun." He turned, snapped his finger, and pointed to Pain. "I did ask Ludd to keep you alive, it'd be a shame if your eyes just rotted away in your corpse. Might as well use them as decoration."

Nagato couldn't believe his luck. Not only had the mercenary force that Ludd had declined in number, but now he lost the largest ally and source of reinforcements. The fight with the Whitehills had just become a tad more possible to win than before.

"Where was I?" Ramsay said in thought, then snapped his fingers in remembrance. "Oh yes, I wanted to show you something." He looked to Rodrik, who was holding his stomach from the pain. "Now, now, I didn't hit you that hard." He turned back to Pain and Konan. "You two stay here, I don't want to have to pick your sickly form from the ground from the walk, or hear complaints about weak knees from the woman." He looked to Rodrik. "Well, off we go, a little trip to the ironwood forests."

"Why there?" Rodrik asked through grit, bloody teeth.

"To see Arthur Glenmore, of course! Don't worry, It'll be fun." Ramsay walked passed the two Akatsuki and waited at the door. "Believe me, you won't want to miss this. Talia, do help your brother, he doesn't look so well."

Lord Forrester nodded, and with the help of Talia, walked passed them and followed him out to wherever he lead them, leaving the two Akatsuki alone in the hall.

Konan turned to Nagato. "Ramsay's decision was very convenient," she said as she looked to where the three left.

"It doesn't buy us any extra time," Pain said. "But it does allow us a larger victory window."

"Any changes to the plans?"

Pain looked to the tapestry of the current family of House Forrester, or what's left of them. "We need more soldiers, and while I have a few ideas to bring forth more troops from Ironrath, it may not be enough." He looked at his friend. "It's time to hasten our operation in Essos."

* * *

 **Yay! Horrific subterfuge that will lead many lives to their deaths or ruin! Isn't the real world amaz- I mean, isn't the fictitious world great? Because that** _ **never**_ **happens in our world where people in power plot around uncaring for the lives of the masses (that's sarcasm for those too thick, the real world sucks ass).**

 **If this story was a car, then reviews are premium fuel. Leave a comment?**


End file.
